A Mentor In Training
by Leitbur
Summary: While reflecting on the events in his own life, Kite encounters a young group of players who he unknowingly becomes mentor to. Complete
1. Contemplations in 'The World'

First of all, I don't own any of the characters from the dot.hack universe nor the universe itself.

Also a warning, this story may hold spoilers for those of you who have not played or beaten dot.Hack: Outbreak. If you don't want these spoiled, stop now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting down on the soft grass, shaded by the branches of a pair of trees, Kite leaned back against the trunk of one of them and let out a soft sigh. So much had happened in so little time. Sure Orca had been in a coma now for more time than he liked to think, but still it was all happening so fast.

That was why he came to this spot sometimes in D Hidden Passionate Prairie, away from the deadly hardships and pressures of the higher level servers. More importantly though, away from the others. It was true that the continuing infection rate of 'The World' had ruined some of the skyline, but he'd seen protected areas that looked and felt far worse. All thanks to the power of the bracelet.

The bracelet, Aura's gift to him back at D Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field that first day, before he was caught up in all of this, before Orca… No, he wouldn't go down that line of thought again, it got him too depressed. Who or what Aura was Kite didn't know, and a lot of his friends and allies seemed to not know very much either. The only one who seemed to have any idea at all was Helba, and she certainly wasn't talking. Even when she did talk, it was nothing but riddles and inference. She never disclosed to him everything she understood about what was happening.

BlackRose had suggested momentarily before trailing off that she didn't want to scare us away with it, and Kite had to admit that such a reason frightened him some. Lios certainly didn't trust her, but then Lios had never been much help to them either. While Kite was sure that Lios cared about this world and its users far more than he let on at times, he was equally sure that Lios knew next to nothing about the Epitaph of Twilight, and that still seemed to be the key to it all.

Glancing out at the tree off in the distance that stood next to where a Spring of Myst had once been, he let out another sigh. It was true that if he wanted to stay away and not risk encountering the others, just not logging on would be the simplest solution, but he found that it was far easier to contemplate the nature of what was happening to him and this place while within it. That was perhaps due to the added effect stepping into his character role provided.

When he had first begun playing 'The World', met BlackRose and then Balmung, the other half of the Descendents of Fiana, then the others like Mia and Elk, Mistral and Gardenia, he had never imagined it would come this far, become this dark. Even Piros with his chivalrous bravado, which seemed to bring him nothing except item 'hexes' he supposed were the best way to describe them as mere status ailments didn't convey the entirety of the humor behind his naivete thinking at times, didn't keep back the inner doubts for long.

Before he had begun coming to this place from time to time, killing off most of the surrounding creatures with ease, as it was a level 4 area, having to take down a stray Magic Goblin or Chicken Hand if it came too near, Kite had wondered why Balmung had spent so much time in a low level area like the D Server. Now though he had a hunch it was because no one would think to look for him here. Who would expect a level 60 player to be hanging around somewhere like here?

He had thought for a time of telling BlackRose of this place, after all she, more than any of the others, was his partner in all of this, but in the end decided against it. This was his place for him alone; they could have another place for just the two of them if they wanted. For the longest time he had thought that D Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, where they had their first adventure, was their little place. Now that he knew of what it really meant to her though, the place where her brother had been when he went comatose, the place took on the same feeling as did the area where Orca had slipped into a coma as well. It had never occurred to him that she knew a coma victim too, and that was what had been driving her to discover the truth. Her brother though, that had to be really hard. Still, at least she hadn't been there when it had happened, like he had with Orca.

That had been when Skeith had used Data Drain, where Aura had given him the bracelet. No, it hadn't become a bracelet then; it had been the Book of Twilight then. What relation the book and the bracelet had to the Epitaph was unclear, but he was sure that there was a connection of some kind. If only they could get the entire Epitaph, figure out just what it all meant to 'The World.'

A sudden motion off to his left pulled Kite out of his thoughts. Glancing off in the direction of the disturbance, he saw a figure of what looked like a female Heavy Blade running in his direction over the hill. No, it couldn't be BlackRose. How could she have possibly known where to find him? The figure then stopped and spun, another figure coming over the hill now as well, a tall Wavemaster, followed quickly by what looked to be a very lean Blademaster.

These were just other players, not anyone he knew, probably newbies. Using the term seemed rather funny since not so long ago he too had been a newbie. In some ways he still was. Then he spotted it, the pair of Snip Snaps coming over the summit of the hill, and off to the left slightly a Magical Goblin was approaching at a duck-like pace as well.

It was kind of nice to watch the beginners fight, seeing how they fared. Still, as the Magical Goblin clobbered the Blademaster with a fire spell, a part of him knew that this battle didn't look too promising.

Then off to the far right more monsters, this time three Chicken Hands, moved in. They must have been wandering the field; there weren't any other portals nearby. If those newbies were struggling already, with the added threat they wouldn't stand a chance. They needed help, and it was against his nature to sit back and watch those in need.

Rising from his spot, Kite bolted out into the field. They didn't look to be doing so well, and so he took the moment to cast a speed charm, increasing his speed. Leaping up into the fray, Kite somersaulted over a Snip Snap, slashing it with his Spectre Blades as he did so. The creature fell dead as Kite landed, moving to place himself between the other players and the remaining creatures.

The young Heavy Blade stood there with jaw agape, gawking at Kite as he poised himself to strike at the three incoming Chicken Hands. It was obvious to them all that he was an extremely high level character, but that didn't stop them from watching in awe. Diving in at the incoming monsters, Kite slashed this way and that, hitting his mark with ease. The foes were just too weak for him to really miss. The battle was over in moments.

Standing with his back to them for a moment, Kite turned, smiled, then said, "So, is everyone here all right?"


	2. Introductions

Ok, I don't own dot.Hack or any of its characters, etc.

PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.

Author's Comment: So you know, all areas mentioned can be reached in the game and are to a great degree accurate.

Note: This takes place about halfway into dot.Hack: Outbreak, so there are spoilers for those who have not already beaten it.

-------------------------------------------

Kite waited patiently for the newbies to answer. None came at first; they just stared at him blankly, dumbfounded into shock. Repeating the question again, this time slightly more forceful, the trio snapped out of their daze and looked around, then nodded.

Smiling, Kite nodded back to them. "You guys are newbies huh?"

The Blademaster took a step forward, then barked out, "Who are you calling a-"

"Shut up Barricade, he just saved us." It was the Heavy Blade speaking now. "Weren't you just saying that you forgot to save your data earlier? You should be thanking him for not having to start from scratch."

Turning to look back at Kite now, the Heavy Blade grinned almost bashfully, "Thank you sir. W-we really appreciate it."

"I was happy to help," Kite replied, "I'm just glad all of you are ok. You might want to think about playing on a slightly lower level for now though until you're ready."

The Wavemaster now spoke up. "B-but… we're all Level 2 characters, and this is only a level 4 area. We should be able to handle it just fine."

"We could have Elnon if you had used that water spell of yours on those Magical Goblins. Without them pinning us down Barricade and I could have cut through those other monsters."

"It wasn't my fault Mycinity, I had that big Snip Snap thing chasing me! You two were supposed to keep it off my back."

"Come on now everyone," Kite interjected, "fighting amongst yourselves won't help you get stronger. Working together, that's what allows players to take on areas far higher than they otherwise could. I'm sure that's how the Descendants of Fiana defeated The One Sin back then. It's how I survive my battles, by having my friends help me, and helping them in return."

The trio just looked at Kite for a moment in silence, and then Mycinity lowered her head. "You're right, we won't ever survive long like this."

Barricade just let out a grunt and turned his head away, arms folded, but Elnon's face just lit up. "You're really smart! Who are you? Are you someone famous?"

Chuckling a little, Kite smiled and shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm just another player in "The World." My name's Kite."

Mycinity looked back up and smiled at him too now. "Nice to meet you Kite. I'm Mycinity. You're really nice, I like you."

"I think you're nice too Mycinity."

Face turning slightly red, Mycinity turned her face from view, hand covering it. Kite meanwhile glanced over each of them. It was quite obvious now why he had mistaken Mycinity for BlackRose from a distance, they were both about the same height and build. Unlike BlackRose though, Mycinity had slightly longer dark hair and chest armor that covered her whole upper body. It was also colored a dark blue. Still, as he stared at her, he noticed her eyes kept trying to avoid his own, as if she was nervous to look at him.

Barricade on the other hand looked nothing like anyone he knew. Lean and tall with a shadowy complexion, his appearance almost resembled more of a professional wrestler than a Blademaster from the width of his arms under half plate armor strapped to each arm. His gauntlets looked more like leather than metal as well, and the way he gripped his sword, a Mizuchi, even with his arms folded it looked like he might take a swing at someone any moment.

Then there was Elnon, the Wavemaster. He actually looked like a rather tall version of Elk, only with leaner face and longer limbs. The outfit was the same though, but the cheek tattoos were different. Instead of twin jagged green lines, his was a simple vertical red line going which started at his temples. He also has a slightly long nose, but seemed the most energetic of the trio, though his eyes kept falling down to Kite's Spectre Blades.

"So," Elnon started, breaking the momentary silence, "you must be really strong Kite, found lots of rare items I bet too."

"Well… I guess." Kite wasn't sure what else to say. After all, compared to them he probably was strong. But for what he'd most likely have to face shortly, the virus, and God only knew what else, he probably needed to get a lot stronger still.

Elnon, getting more excited now continued, "What level are you Kite? Level 20, 30 even?"

"I'm Level 60" Kite replied, rather embarrassed.

Elnon's jaw dropped open, but no words came out. Then he dropped his Iron Rod and just stood there awestruck. Finally he got out a slight mutter. "S-s-sixty?"

Suddenly Mycinity made a quick move towards Elnon and smacked him across the cheek. "Stop gawking at him El, you're being rude when you do that you know. Honestly, and you fancy yourself a gentleman." Kite had stepped back in surprise, and from the look of it Elnon had been caught just as off guard as he had. Apparently her timid appearance only went so far.

"_Gentleman_?" Elnon shot back, "I never said I was a gentleman. Stop getting me mixed up with StarMan Slayer. I mean, we're not even the same character class!" Looking back over at Kite again and rubbing his cheek, Elnon's eyes just lit up all over again. "Sixty! I can't believe it! That's like… God! You have to be one of the strongest out there! Can I have your Member Address? I bet we could go on all sorts of cool adventures and find all sorts of cool stuff."

Now it was Kite's turn to have his cheek's redden. "Sorry Elnon, but I'm not as high up there as you think. Besides, I don't think it would be safe for any of you to be going to some of the places I go." Glancing off a little ways to the side of the hill, Kite noticed that a treasure chest had appeared, a risky one at that. "You can have whatever's in that chest over there though, I don't need it."

"Really!? Thanks." Elnon then rushed off towards the chest.

Looking at the remaining two now, Kite gave Mycinity a smiley, causing her to overt her gaze from him, cheeks crimson. "So, are you guys here to check out the dungeon?"

Mycinity nodded her head adamantly. "Yes, we heard that this place-"

A small explosion off towards where Elnon had run off however interrupted her response. Spinning in that direction, blades at the ready, Kite paused for a moment, then began to laugh. Elnon was sprawled out on his back, heavily damaged, and where the treasure chest had been now sat a single Fortune Wire.

Mycinity rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, glaring off at Elnon as if he was a little child. She then ran over towards him. Barricade just continued to stand there with crossed arms, the only noise from him being a sneering grunt.

"You _idiot_!" Mycinity screamed as Elnon struggled to his feet, "How dumb can you be to forget to use a Fortune Wire on a Risky Treasure? You only remind me every three minutes. Jeez."

Brushing off his cloak, Elnon raised his hand and called out, "Repth!" summoning the low level healing spell.

Done scolding the Wavemaster for the moment, Mycinity returned her gaze to Kite, her bashful smile returning with it. "Anyway, like I was saying before certain _dummies_ set off explosions, we heard this place had a Rare Item called the God's Trinity Sword, a ultra powerful weapon that can bash enemies with ease."

Kite just stared at her for a moment dumbfounded. He had never heard of such a weapon. "Well, I don't know if it exists or not, but the Gott Statue in this area's dungeon only had a Miner's Glove."

"What!?" Elnon was screaming at the top of his lungs now. "You mean to tell me we came here, got ourselves embarrassed and nearly died for NOTHING!?! No treasure, no valuable loot, no Rare Items?" Throwing his hands up in the air, Elnon turned and began to walk away. Pausing after a few paces, he stopped and looking over his shoulder said, "You two coming? There's nothing here for us." Nodding off to him, Mycinity shouted back, "Be right there El!" Looking back at Kite, Mycinity let out a giggle that she covered quickly with her hand. "Thank you again for all your help Kite… I hope we get to um… you know, see each other again."

"Yeah" Kite replied, "I'd like that too." He then gave her another smiley. Ducking her eyes away from his, Mycinity hoisted her Earth Sword over her shoulder and took off after Elnon. Moments later, without saying a single word of thanks, or anything save another grunt for that matter, Barricade unfolded his arms and took off after the rest of the party.

"_Well, that was certainly an interesting group," _Kite thought to himself._ "They sort of remind me of my own friends when we started playing_." His friends, that was right, he would need to get in touch with BlackRose, and maybe Balmung as well, soon. They needed to find more clues to the Epitaph of Twilight, not to mention the source of the troubles within 'The World' before it was too late. Maybe Wiseman would have an idea. Anyway, it was best to get back either way.

Glancing off into the distance where the young party had headed off in, Kite smiled sheepishly and Gated back to Mac Anu.

-------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the young trio. They'll be more to appear later, as was suggested. R&R people, I love feedback after all.


	3. Meetings and Spying

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack or any of the characters within it.  
  
PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.  
  
Author's Comment: So you know, all areas mentioned can be reached in the game and are to a great degree accurate.  
  
Warning: Again, I shouldn't need to mention it, but I will anyway. This has spoilers for those who have not played .Hack: Outbreak.  
  
Author's Note: For those of you who have reviewed thus far, thank you. To others who may have been reading, please do review.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Logging into Fort Ouph, Kite glanced around the Chaos Gate. No one save one or two players moving between the magic shop and the item shop, but no one else nearby. She was late.  
  
Sighing to himself, Kite took a few steps away from the gate and turned to face it. He'd just have to wait for BlackRose to arrive. What made it more annoying was that she was the one who had sent him the email saying she wanted to meet him here. Well, at least it was better than having to find her in some dungeon. He had other friends who liked to do that to him, but never her.  
  
Wondering how long he might have to wait for her to arrive, Kite leaned up against the side of a cannon near the path to the Recorder and began to think back to when he first met BlackRose. She had acted so tough, like hanging around with her should be an honor for him, calling him a rude newbie. Come to think of it she was still like that, even though she really did have a soft, caring side of her, one that she hated to reveal to anyone.  
  
The fact that she had been a newbie just like him back then only made it more amusing. She had jumped in fear of a mere goblin when they first arrived at ? Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, leaving him to handle it. It was the first time she had let down that rough exterior of hers, and maybe it was then that he had begun to.  
  
"Hey Kite, stop staring off like that, it's rude you know!"  
  
Shaking his head away from his thoughts, Kite looked out into the shining brown eyes that he had come to know so very well over a rather short period of time. "BlackRose."  
  
"What? You have a staring problem you know that? I call you here because I get important information and all you can do is act rude."  
  
Kite just chuckled and replied with a smiley.  
  
In return BlackRose's mouth seemed to shrink, nearly disappearing in a strange frown, eyes narrowing to slits. Kite was fairly certain a soft growl was hiding behind her lips as well. "Stop smileying me!"  
  
Kite just repeated the smiley in amusement. Throwing her arms up in the air, BlackRose shook her head for a moment, then sighed. "I give up. Anyway, I heard from someone that there's a strange area where we might find some information on the Epitaph of Twilight. It's supposed to be really dangerous though, but with me here you should be fine. Still, I was trying to get hold of Mistral since a Wavemaster could really come in handy, you know, just in case, but I couldn't get her to reply."  
  
"Mistral's having a baby. She won't be around for awhile."  
  
Mouth dropping open, BlackRose just stared at Kite in shock. "A-a baby?" Turning away from him for a moment, BlackRose fidgeted a little as Kite watched on from behind her. The moment ended quickly enough as she spun back around, and the usual bluster was back. "Why didn't you tell me she was having a baby? She must think me heartless now to request her to come while she's having a baby! This is all your fault you know, not telling me about it, making me look like an idiot newbie in front of her. Still, a baby. Wow, that's wonderful!"  
  
Kite just chuckled to himself. She put on such a show, especially in front of him. They were of course just as experienced as he was, although honestly that wasn't that much, especially compared to some of the real veterans. It had only been his bracelet that had saved them both from the numerous situations where most other players far better than them would have died. They both knew it, just she didn't like to admit it all that much. Her pouting was kind of cute though.  
  
Glancing around again, Kite's eye caught a small figure duck behind a cannon on the other side of the walkway near the Recorder as his gaze passed by. He watched the spot for a moment, sure whoever it was had been watching them. Suddenly he received a sharp shove in the back. "Hey, are you paying attention to me? What's with you today. Come on, we'll just have to handle this area ourselves. The area's ? Billowing Betrayed White Devil. Let's check it out."  
  
Nodding, Kite stole one last glance over at the cannon across the way suspiciously, then turned to add BlackRose to his party before activating the Chaos Gate, transporting them to the waiting water area, and whatever secrets it held.  
  
As off in the distance Kite and his partner gated away, a soft sigh filled with much disappointment came from behind the cannon that Kite had just been eyeing. The figure behind it felt the shame of spying on him like she was, but she just couldn't help it. Rising from her kneeling position now, the young player turned away from her gaze at the gate and smashed her nose right into the chest of another player, knocking her to the ground. "I'm so sorry" she spurted out, head down in even more embarrassment and shame, "I wasn't paying attention, it was just-."  
  
"Mycinity, is that you?"  
  
Looking up now, Mycinity gasped. "SM? What are you doing here?"  
  
Leaning over to offer her his hand, StarMan Slayer gave her a soft smile. "I'm here looking for you. I got an email from KenRyu that you have been coming here to ? Server for the last few days on your own. This is not a veteran server Mycinity, not a place for a newbie like you to be wandering around. A server like ? might be smarter."  
  
Pulling herself to her feet with some assistance from the tall, lean Long Arm, Mycinity lowered her head, then glanced off towards the Chaos Gate again. "So it was KenRyu who ratted me out huh? That girl is dead. She can't keep her mouth shut, EVER! Why I ought to-."  
  
"You ought to be thanking her for caring about you so much, even if you are right about how much she talks." Both players laughed for a moment and smiled at one another. "So," StarMan Slayer finally said breaking the momentary quiet, "why have you been coming here?"  
  
"Well" Mycinity began, pausing for a long moment, "It's kind of hard to explain."  
  
"It doesn't have anything to do with that high level Twin Blade in red does it?"  
  
Eyeing the Long Arm suspiciously now, Mycinity flipped her Earth Sword around to her other shoulder. "KenRyu really doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut about anything does she?"  
  
Chuckling under his breath as he stretched out his sleeveless arms, clutching his Fairy Spear in his right hand, StarMan Slayer patted her on the head with his left. "Now don't go working yourself up like that. Although I'm not sure why you always confide stuff in KR like you do, I will defend her by saying that it wasn't her that told me. It was Elnon."  
  
"El?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently you two and Barricade ran into him a week ago in some area on ? Server?" He paused, waiting for her to confirm. Mycinity just gloomily nodded. "I figured that was why you came here. You act just like my little sister used to before."  
  
Gasping, Mycinity grabbed his hand, sorrow on her face. "You don't have to talk about it SM, I know how it makes you feel."  
  
"Thank you My, you are really sweet."  
  
Face reddening, Mycinity just smiled back.  
  
"Oh, almost forgot," StarMan Slayer said as he turned towards his item stash. "I picked this up for you at the ? Server weapon shop. He then presented her with a Kotetsu Sword. "Thought you might enjoy that. It's a Level 8 Rare item, ought to make Elnon jealous with it, he loves those hard to find ones."  
  
Face lighting up at the sight of the weapon, Mycinity reached out and grabbed it from him quickly, then dove in and wrapped her arms around the Long Arm, hugging him tightly. "Thanks SM, you're way too good to me."  
  
Hugging back, StarMan Slayer nodded. "I know, but what can I say, I spoiled my sister just like I do you now." Pushing her back finally, he grinned, then said, "Come on, lets head back to ? Server together. We can go check out that area you wanted to see. I can protect you, and hopefully we can level you up a few in the process. Which place was it again?"  
  
Mycinity smiled and nodded. "It was ? Expansive Passionate Artic. It's a Level 6 Water area."  
  
The Long Arm smiled down at her as they began to walk towards the Chaos Gate. "Sounds chilly. You like going to levels higher than you are don't you?"  
  
"Well Kite said that with the right people those areas can be won with lower levels and you can level up quickly. Besides, I'm up to Level 3 already, I can handle myself."  
  
"Of course you can, but why don't you let me watch your back anyway. I'd feel horrible if I didn't at least help you out, it would be dishonorable. By the way, is Kite the name of that Twin Blade who you.?"  
  
Mycinity just nodded as they activated the Chaos Gate, on their way to ? Server with her companion in tow. He was always such the gentleman. Still, she wasn't thinking about that just now; her mind was on the name of the area Kite and that girl had gone, ? Billowing Betrayed White Devil. It was silly really, Kite could obviously handle himself, but for some reason, woman's intuition maybe, she had a really bad feeling that something dangerous was there.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Hope you all are enjoying this. Don't worry, there will be some action soon. Also, a word of warning to those who are thinking of going to the places I mention in my story, ? Billowing Betrayed White Devil is a Level 68 Water area that can do some damage to you unless you're really high up there in the levels. I suggest more than just Kite and BlackRose on this one, although you don't need to take BlackRose's advice on a Wavermaster. Anyways, R&R, hope to have more out sometime in the near future. 


	4. Heart of the Matter

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own .hack or anything from it save the characters I have created. Bandai owns the rest.  
  
PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.  
  
Author's Comment: So you know, all areas mentioned can be reached in the game and are to a great degree accurate.  
  
Warning: Again, I shouldn't need to mention it, but I will anyway. This has spoilers for those who have not played .Hack: Outbreak.  
  
Author's Note: It has come to my attention that not all the Greek symbols for the servers have been appearing. While I doubt there would be much confusion yet given that other than the Level 68 area on the Sigma server in last chapter, all areas mentioned were in Delta. I intend to continue using the symbols in the hope that they will work somehow, but I will also make sure that root towns are mentioned for any that is not in the main game itself.  
  
Also note, I will now be referring to StarMan Slayer at all times as SM Slayer for simplification reasons. StarMan is still his name; I've just abbreviated it.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sitting on the pier in Mac Anu, Mycinity watched the current as it moved by. Sighing inwardly, she hugged the hilt of her Kotetsu Sword tightly. What was she going to do? Kite was so far beyond her in level that it was pathetic. She didn't even have his member address, and even if she had, what sort of area could she invite him to that would even be worth his efforts? Then there was that other girl.  
  
Whoever it had been, the two had seemed quite close despite her shouting at Kite so much. Perhaps she was his girlfriend. Mycinity certainly hoped not, but then, with a level like that and a sweet caring personality on top, how could she expect him not to have a girlfriend. Hell, he probably could have a couple if he wanted. Didn't he see how he made her feel though?  
  
Shaking her head, Mycinity smacked her temple. *Of course he didn't know, he's only met me for a minute.* SM Slayer had been right, at least partially. Kite probably wouldn't want to see her, or at least see her like she wanted him to see her. * How did SM get to be so insightful? Before I know it he'll realize that. . .*  
  
Halting her thoughts on that, Mycinity let out another sigh. So what if she was a Level 6 character now, she was nothing to a Level 60 player like Kite, and probably that nasty girl with him. How she longed to smack her for shouting at Kite like that. Then again the girl would probably get nasty on her and pull a PK; it wasn't like Mycinity would be able to oppose her. Still, someone needed to show her proper manners.  
  
"Hey, would you like to trade?"  
  
Screaming in surprise, Mycinity caught herself just short of falling into the river. While she didn't know how that might affect her, she wasn't going to risk a PK, not until she got to a Recorder anyway. Turning with a hateful glare, she shouted back, "Hey, don't surprise people like that! It's. . ."  
  
She froze mid-sentence. Rude, that was what she had almost said, just like that girl had before. No, she couldn't be like her; it had to be a coincidence. Shaking her head, Mycinity looked back up at the young boy in front of her who was taking a few steps back, worry on his face. "I-I'm sorry, you just surprised me. What did you say?"  
  
"It's ok," the boy nodded with a weak smile, "I asked you if you wanted to trade? I have this Phantom Blades weapon, but it's of no use to me."  
  
Mycinity glanced at the item. A Twin Blade weapon, what Kite used. Looking up at the young boy again, she began to take in more about him. What came to mind was samurai. Obviously he was a Heavy Blade of the Samurai type, and his outfit reflected that. Wearing a gray hakama, pale green keikogi bearing designs on the cuffs and kanji marks on each breast, and the final touch of a white oba, the boy seemed as if he had been pulled out of some old samurai movie. His face though was that of a young teen at best, not of a hardened samurai warrior. Add in the shoulder length lilac hair and the unique picture was complete.  
  
"Well um sir, what exactly are you looking for in a trade?"  
  
Chuckling brightly, the boy samurai smiled back at her. "That's the first time someone's called me sir. My name's Wakizashi, pleased to meet you."  
  
Returning the bow that Wakizashi then gave her, Mycinity grinned and began to stand up, using her sword as a crutch. "My name's Mycinity, or My for short." Short. "Hey, isn't your name based off a sword?"  
  
Nodding, Wakizashi grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah. That's amazing, you're really smart Mycinity. I bet you know all kinds of things about what goes on in this place."  
  
Blushing at the compliment, Mycinity shook her head. "Not really, just the same as everyone else. You never answered my question by the way?"  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, Wakizashi's face contorted as he tried to recall her question. Then finally after a brief minute his face lit up. "Oh yeah! Well, I'm not really sure, maybe a piece of armor or a few good items. As I said, I can't use it, and I really need to get some better equipment somehow. I heard from someone that once you get passed Level 10 the fighting enters a whole new arena of problems, and I'm just about there now."  
  
Shrugging, Mycinity returned her gaze to the weapon and pondered. Perhaps she could make it a gift for Kite, a way of saying thank you to him and opening up a window for her to talk to him again, maybe even spend some time alone with him as well, chatting, getting to know her savior. Then she glanced at the low level of the weapon and frowned. Kite couldn't use it; he's way to high up there. Wakizashi was right, once you reached a certain level lower weapons and armor no longer cut it. If she presented it to Kite he'd probably just laugh at her.  
  
"Sorry, but I really can't use it either. My friend Elnon likes to pick up items though, so you may want to ask him. He should be logging on over at the Chaos Gate anytime now, he always gets on at this time of day."  
  
"Thanks Mycinity." Turning to leave, Wakizashi turned back to her for a moment. "You know, you shouldn't look so sad. Here, I have a haiku for you.  
  
"Frowning makes you sad,  
  
So to cheer you up this day  
  
Here is my address."  
  
Grinning as the boy turned and ran off leaving his member address with her, Mycinity began to giggle and laugh. It was really cute, and thoughtful too. Yes, he was right of course, she shouldn't be so sad. She could get Kite to notice her, to want to spend time in 'The World' with her. All she had to do was two things, one, get stronger so that she wouldn't burden him, and second, thinking of Wakizashi and his kindly giving her his address, she needed to somehow get Kite's member address so that she could actually contact him. Still, she would do it, she had to, her determination was set.  
  
"High level characters and newbies shouldn't interact." SM Slayer had told her that back when they were battling at ? Expansive Passionate Arctic. She had found it rather ironic since he was a Level 20 character fighting with her. Then again, Level 20 was nothing compared to Kite and his Level 60 character. It was stupid really, and quite hypocritical. Still, SM Slayer wasn't often wrong, not on stuff like this anyway. Well, it was her choice, and she had chosen.  
  
*Well, I had better go save El from that Wakizashi kid. Then maybe the three of us might hit a dungeon or two. * Flipping her Kotetsu Blade over her right shoulder, she trotted off towards the Chaos Gate. There was, after all no time like the present. At the back of her mind though, she had only one thought on her mind, what was Kite doing right now?  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
Diving to the side just barely avoiding the swipe from the Sand Mountain, Kite stepped back then called out, "Pal Relph!" Not wasting any time the second the spell casting was complete, he turned and retreated out of range.  
  
"Take this!" Kite took a quick sigh of relief as BlackRose charged in striking the Sand Mountain from behind. Not that it would do much damage, and the dull clunk of her blade hitting its physical barrier only verified that. What it did do though was force it to turn its attention to her, and that gave him the chance to act.  
  
Raising his hand up, Kite called out, "RaJuk Rom!" The leaf tornado immediately swept up around the beast, and with a last moan the monster collapsed to the floor and vanished. Taking a couple deep breaths, Kite waited while BlackRose cast Pha Relph on herself.  
  
It had been silly of them to come here on their own without a third party member. Sure it hadn't been so bad on the surface, Acanthasters fell quickly enough to his Dragon Rage and fire magic, weak as it was, and the Sand Mountains hadn't been much trouble for them either. Kite was glad though that the Dungeon entrance had been so close to the arrival point. This dungeon though was different; Sand Mountains and Acanthasters were much more difficult in close in combat, something that the two of them excelled in due to their classes, even if hit and run worked better for him.  
  
Moving through the doorway into the next room, Kite smiled at the lack of enemies. Nodding to his partner, the pair moved over the square stone tiles and up the ramp to the top where they found a treasure chest. Opening it and removing the Ice Leg Mail, they turned towards the next door a short distance away. As they entered the new room though, Kite frowned and lowered his head.  
  
To his left, he heard a growl, then BlackRose shout out, "This is just great! Another dead end!" Indeed, a short distance in front of them stood a treasure chest on a pedestal, a pair of knight armors with swords planted into the ground on either side. It was the second dead end they'd hit so far, and they were only on the second level.  
  
Turning to look at Kite now, BlackRose said, "Why can't we ever get lucky and choose the right door?"  
  
Shrugging, Kite smiled slightly. "I don't know." He neglected to mention that coming down this set of rooms had been her idea. Nodding off towards the chest, Kite said, "You grab it, I'm going to go scout ahead. Meet you up ahead." Before she could open her mouth to protest, Kite activated a Speed Charm and tore off through the doorway back the way they'd come.  
  
Reaching the fork they'd picked from in no time, he shot through the door and smashing a jar, stopping only long enough to take the antidote within. As he entered the next door though, he froze. Nightmares, and three of them.  
  
The monsters turned to move towards him, the one in the rear already reeling to cast its darkness magic. He'd have to play this totally hit and run, until BlackRose caught up anyway. Diving in at the first Nightmare, Kite used a short combo before ducking back, bouncing off the wall and heading for the safety of distance.  
  
Glancing to his right, Kite ducked, then swung both his blade in front of him blocking off the impending attack from one of the Nightmare trio. Suddenly the darkness spell hit him and Kite reeled back in shock, barely jumping out of the way of another nightmare. Flipping over another swing, Kite moved in, taking a slash at the nearest Nightmare.  
  
Suddenly pain shot through his body as the Nightmare's sword collided with him, sending him flying back against the wall. He had been lucky though, he'd just gotten his blade in front of it, so the damage hadn't been quite as bad. Looking up wearily, Kite's eyes widened as the three approached him. As he began to call out his Phal Relph spell again, ideas of how he could get out of this alive began to run through his head. The Moon and the Lovers scrolls would do no good despite his having acquired a pair each on the first floor, and just now he had no thunder scrolls or equipment that allowed such magic.  
  
That's when a familiar female voice called out, "Rai Don!" A weak lightning bolt spell slammed down upon the approaching Nightmares. The one he had hit twice already collapsed in death, and the other two turned to face the new threat. Turning to look off where he'd heard the voice, Kite grinned. BlackRose had caught up in time.  
  
Returning his grin and winking at him, BlackRose lifted her Executer off her right shoulder and charged in, screaming out her battle cry. It was the moment he needed as the two remaining enemies turned their attention away from him. Snapping up, Kite raised his right arm and gripping it firmly with his left hand activated the bracelet. Cybernetic devices snapped into action, and blasted the nearest Nightmare, locking into it with Data Drain tendrils. As the ability hit home with its full effect, the monster morphed, and became a drained, pathetic version of its old self.  
  
Glancing back at his partner, nodded in approval as she cleaved the beast down. Looking back at the drained creature, Kite picked up the pair of Shin that had landed at his feet, a gift from the Data Drain. *These are certainly better than my Spectre Blades, and they even have a thunder attack combo. * Slashing the weakened monster down with ease, Kite traded one weapon for another and turned to smile at BlackRose. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't 'thanks' me, it was your own fault! You should never have taken off without me like that. What if I had arrived a few moments later? Stop acting like a newbie and get focus."  
  
Lowering his head in shame, Kite sighed. "You're right, I got too confident. It was just that. well we hadn't run into any Nightmares yet, and I knew I could take a Sand Mountain or Acanthaster until you got there. I should have waited though, sorry."  
  
Smiling and moving towards him, BlackRose placed her left hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's all right, we're both ok. You just let that bracelet go to your head. I think that if it weren't for the fact that we might run into a Data Bug or need to get into a Protected Area, I'd wish you didn't have it. After all, it makes you do stupid things, and then I have to save you. Don't forget, I'm the head-banger of this team." Winking at him again, she gave him a soft shove and moved on towards the next door, flipping her Executer up onto her right shoulder again.  
  
Two flights down and several Hands of God battles later, Kite and BlackRose stood outside the door to the next room. From the floor entrance they'd taken the door to their left and then made another left at the four-way crossroad room. That had brought them here, and Kite's bracelet had begun to glow.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" BlackRose said, glanced off at Kite nervously.  
  
Pure serious focus reflecting off his face, Kite nodded. "Data Bug." Taking one last breath, the two made their way into the next room.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
Just a note, the clothing mentioned for Wakizashi is Japanese in nature. Try to think of Sanjuro, or characters from say the Rurouni Kenshin anime series. Briefly, Hakama = pants, keikogi = shirt (sort of) and oba = belt.  
  
Also, there is no Data Bug in this dungeon. I have added it for the story, but all other remarks about the dungeon are true. If you go right instead of left at that four-way crossroad, you'll find the Gott Statue. R&R! 


	5. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own .hack or anything from it save the characters I have created. Bandai owns the rest.  
  
PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.  
  
Author's Comment: So you know, all areas mentioned can be reached in the game and are to a great degree accurate.  
  
Warning: Again, I shouldn't need to mention it, but I will anyway. This has spoilers for those who have not played .Hack: Outbreak.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Despite knowing beforehand what they would find behind the door, the actual sight of it still caused both Kite and BlackRose to cringe momentarily in fear. It was worse for BlackRose, as she was fairly certain that it had been a Data Bug much like this one that had placed her brother in a coma. Still, she flipped her Executer in front of her and paused as she gauged the foe, fear slipping to the back of her mind.  
  
Unlike BlackRose, Kite didn't fear the possibility of a Data Bug causing a coma for him. Orca had fallen to Skeith and his Data Drain, not to the infinite hit points of a Data Bug. Of course they had never determined that Data Bugs could put people into comas, although given the apparent numbers who were falling into them it seemed unlikely that Skeith and the others were responsible for them all. What always scared Kite more than anything though was not a Data Bug, or even Skeith and his fellow. . . well he wasn't sure just what they were really, but his own bracelet.  
  
Moving together in a charge straight at the Data Bug, Kite and BlackRose suddenly broke apart in unison as the floating Data Bug slashed down at them far faster than its normal form would have done. Without a word the pair took up their fighting positions for such a battle, the plans rarely required words these days. That was the advantage to working together so often, they knew what to do without words, like they were linked.  
  
Dodging another swing, Kite bounced off the wall and sprinted hard drawing the monster's attention away with it. As the floating creature lifted its arm to strike again, Kite grinned and leapt backwards adding a slight one-handed back flip in with it. As he did so he heard what he had known would be coming. BlackRose's voice rang out as she screamed, "Death Bringer!"  
  
Kite caught a slight glimpse of BlackRose as she came down hard out of her somersault slashing into the Data Bug. Spotting her feet land below the floating form, he dove in himself as she took off in retreat, the Data Bug turning to face her. As he left the Data Bug's line of sight, Kite took his final step in. Utilizing the Storm Rage technique, he dealt blow after blow upon the creature, but it wasn't doing much. The creature, like all of its kind, had infinite hit points, it could go on like this forever. More importantly, he should have picked an attack that took less time.  
  
As he landed from the attack, he felt pain shoot through him as he was struck hard, knocking him back, skidding along the floor and into the wall. Blinking once or twice, Kite looked up at the scene. BlackRose had moved in to cover for him, and was trying her best to fend off the heavy blows the Data Bug was delivering.  
  
They had no chance if this kept up, and that left him with only one option. Not that he enjoyed it, he hated using this skill. Raising his right hand up towards the Data Bug, Kite poised his feet to support him from the blast, then froze. Standing between the Data Bug and himself was BlackRose, and she wasn't moving.  
  
"BlackRose, get out of the way, I'll use Data Drain!"  
  
"I. . . can't move. . . I'm para. . . lyzed."  
  
Cursing inwardly, Kite's mind was a jumble of thoughts. What could he do, if he tried to Data Drain, he might hit her instead. How could he live with himself if he put her into a coma as well? Her brother was already comatose, if she. . .  
  
The image of BlackRose lying unconscious next to Yasuhiko flashed through his mind. No, he couldn't stand that thought. Glancing back up, his jaw dropped as the Data Bug swung in hitting her hard. A scream pierced his ears, eyes widening in horrified shock and fear as the monster moved to strike her again.  
  
"A Great Force. The Power it holds can bring either Salvation. . . or Destruction. . . at the whim of the user."  
  
That was what Aura had said about the bracelet. Still, which he had been using it for was not something that he was, as of yet, unable to decide. He wanted to use it for Salvation, to save and protect others, but how could be use it now, risk destroying BlackRose, his friend, his partner, his. . .  
  
Letting out a soul-wrenching scream, Kite charged in at the Data Bug, all thoughts of strategy lost. As he came within range he leapt into the air, over BlackRose's head and swung in with his twin blades. As one of the blades embedded itself into the Data Bug, hooking him to it, Kite clung to it and slashed repeatedly at it with his other blade. Anger consumed him, logic, reason, danger, none of these mattered, and so he continued to slash.  
  
Then with a sudden jolt his world went black for mere moments as the Data Bug knocked him back. Suddenly a strange glow appeared before him. *This is weird, it's like- * His voice stopped as a young female face appeared in front him of, platinum hair blowing as if in a slight breeze. *Aura *  
  
"Salvation. . ." What was going on? It was Aura, he knew it, but how, and what did she mean by-"  
  
"Believe Kite. . . please save me, before the-."  
  
His eyes jerked open as his back slammed against the wall again. Glancing around, Kite scanned for Aura, but he didn't see her anywhere. The Data Bug was approaching him now though. Had all of that. . . taken mere moments?  
  
Rising to his feet, wobbling slightly, Kite grinned up at the approaching enemy. Aura had been right, he needed to believe. That and the creature had just moved between himself and BlackRose.  
  
Raising his right arm up, Kite paused for a moment then screamed, "DATA DRAIN!"  
  
Tendrils shot out from the glowing ring on his arm, grappling onto the Data Bug, and the modification took place. When Kite lowered his hand, all that was before him was a single Hand of God.  
  
"Death Bringer!"  
  
Slashing down hard from behind, Kite just stood there as the Hand of God hit the ground and faded as it died. Looking up from the dead enemy, Kite caught BlackRose flipping her Executer blade up onto her right shoulder. He waited for her usual critical remark, the comments on how he had just left her there to be beaten, but they didn't come. Instead she grinned at him rather affectionately, and winked. "Not bad."  
  
Taking a deep breath Kite nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Returning the nod, BlackRose grinned wider. "Of course it took you long enough."  
  
Chuckling slightly for a moment, Kite smiled. That was more like what he had expected. Taking his thoughts away from her for a moment, Kite glanced around the room. BlackRose did too. "Well," BlackRose said after a moment, "it doesn't look like there's anything else here. Damnit, and I had been hoping we'd find something here. When I get my hands on the girl who told me about this place, her ass is dead." She then turned and moved off towards the door.  
  
Chuckling again, Kite took one last look at the room before turning to follow his partner. It hadn't been totally worthless, Aura had been here, he was sure of it. Now that he thought about it, the situation hadn't been that different than it had the first time he had faced a Data Bug. The same fear of what would happen to her, to both of them, had loomed over him then as well. Both times it had been Aura who had given him the answer, and both times it had been the same result. He owed Aura quite a lot, and he had to repay her, help her, no matter what. Catching up to his partner in the next room, the pair began to head back out of the dungeon side by side, Kite on the left, BlackRose on the right.  
  
Several rooms farther, BlackRose suddenly came to a dead stop, leaving Kite to move a few paces more before he noticed. Turning to face her, a concerned expression covered Kite's face. BlackRose had her head lowered, arms behind her back, left hand gripping her right elbow. As Kite watched her hips began to sway in and out nervously. "BlackRose are you-."  
  
"Kite?" She still refused to raise her head.  
  
"Yes, what is it BlackRose? Is something wrong?"  
  
Her fidgeting only increased. "Back there, when we were fighting the Data Bug. . . why didn't you just blast it with Data Drain the first time? Instead you just leapt in there and nearly got yourself killed."  
  
Now it was Kite's turn to lower his head. "Well. . . I was afraid that if I used Data Drain, with you standing there. . . that I might. . ." He raised his head back up and looked at her, courage mixing with willpower as he spoke. "I couldn't take the chance that I might hit you instead. If that happened, and you ended up like your brother. . . like Orca. . . I just couldn't take it. I just couldn't lose you like that, think of you like that. You're. . ." He paused. BlackRose raised her own head to look at him, waiting for his answer, her left hand coming back around and hovering over her chest, fist gripped tight. Finally he smiled. "You're my partner."  
  
Eyes widening as she took a step back, BlackRose's hand pressed against her chest now. Then, slowly, her eyes settled back down filling with warmth, and she smiled. Taking a step towards him, she paused again, then sneered and said, "Well don't worry, I can handle myself just fine. It's not like I'm some newbie anymore."  
  
She then lifted up her sword and began to walk again, Kite taking his place on her left as they moved on. Then, in a low voice, still looking ahead of them she said, "Still, thank you Kite." Her left hand then slowly reached out and gripped his right, squeezing it tightly, unable to wrap around his fingers due to the blade in his hand, but it didn't matter. It stayed there all the way to the Gott Statue where they activated their Sprite Ocarinas and left.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Standing behind the Grunty Shop, SM Slayer peered off at the strange, unreachable half bridge in the distance. He had always wondered about that area, why it was there. Had at one point perhaps it been designed to be a part of the town, but then abandoned? Or perhaps in some event long before he had started to play it had been severed from the rest of the area.  
  
Either way it didn't really matter, no one could go there, but it did leave much to the imagination, and that was quite possibly why it was there. Life had plenty of mysteries that humans had never been able to adequately solve, so 'The World' was more than capable of having a few too. Such quirky mysteries was what added a bit more fun to the game, although some less welcome than others.  
  
"Nice to hear from you again StarMan."  
  
Looking to his left, SM Slayer smiled lightly at the tall, female Wavemaster standing a few meters away. Dressed in a high collar royal blue dress that had slits to the knees on each side, a golden arm ring on each arm just above the elbow on her bare, sleeveless skin. A matching gold headband wrapped around her forehead, hidden in back by her long, crimson hair that ran halfway down her back. In the middle of the band was a single, oval ruby that glistened when it was caught in the light. "Hello Nobiki, it's always nice to see you."  
  
Scowling, the Wavemaster pointed her Starstorm Wand at him menacingly. "How many times must I tell you, don't use my real name in here. I'm not Nobiki in here, I'm Nightstar. Get it right, or," lifting her wand up slightly more, "Burn."  
  
Staring at one another in silence for a long moment, SM Slayer cracked a wry grin and began to chuckle. "You haven't changed a bit No. . . Nightstar. Always know how keep a man on his toes. Still, as I said before, it's always nice to see you."  
  
Lowering her wand, Nightstar's cheeks turned to match her hair for a moment as a smile slid across her face. "Even though I. . .?"  
  
"Yeah, even though."  
  
The two again gazed at one another in silence for a long moment, both feeling the tension thickening. "So," Nightstar finally said, breaking the silence, "I received your email, what is this matter you want to talk about?"  
  
The smile on SM Slayer's face morphed into a frown as his thoughts slid back to the matter that had been weighing on his chest. "It's about a friend of mine. She's met someone on here and seems to be completely infatuated with him, or his character, or something."  
  
"You mean Mycinity?"  
  
SM Slayer Nodded. "You know her?"  
  
Nightstar shook her head. "No, but you mentioned her to me once or twice. I, after all, pay attention to the things you've said."  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, SM Slayer replied, "I thought we were in here, not out there?"  
  
Gasping, Nightstar covered her mouth in shock. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-."  
  
SM Slayer just waved her off. "It's all right, things like that sometimes happen. No one can ever completely keep their life out of 'The World', or at least that's what I think." Walking over to the back edge of the Grunty Shop and leaning against it, setting his Fairy Spear against the rock to his right, he continued, "Anyway, as I was saying, it appears that she's become infatuated with another player, one with a level much higher than her own."  
  
Walking a few steps closer, Nightstar lowered herself to the ground leaning against the back of the Grunty Shop as well and stared off towards the area in the distance, Starstorm Wand lying at her side. "So, isn't that her business? Or are you jealous?"  
  
He shook his head slowly. "No, it's not like that. I mean it is her business, but I just have a bad hunch about it. Besides. . ."  
  
"Hmmm?" Nightstar turned her head to look up at him.  
  
"She," SM Slayer began, pausing for a moment before continuing, "she reminds me of. . . Fujiko."  
  
"Fujiko. . ." Staring at him for a moment, taking in what she had heard, Nightstar then rose to her feet, wand in hand, guarded concern in her voice. "Listen to me, what happened to Fujiko was tragic, but it was not your fault. Don't try to make Mycinity replace her, because Mycinity is not Fujiko, and you'll only hurt yourself and that girl if you think that way."  
  
"I'm not. . . I don't think she's Fujiko."  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, Nightstar glared at him, eyes going to slits. "Aren't you?"  
  
Sighing heavily, SM Slayer lowered his head. "Ok, maybe a little. It's not like that though. I know she's not my sister, but I see the same personality in her that Fujiko had. Plus she's a newbie, and doesn't understand how everything in 'The World' works. I'm just watching out for her is all. Is that wrong?"  
  
Panning the distance with her eyes, Nightstar took a breath and closed her eyes. "Only as long as you don't let this go too far, and I don't mean with her and this other player. From what you've told me she looks up to you, so give her the advice you would give any girl, not the advice you'd give Fujiko."  
  
"Would the advice really be that different?"  
  
"Do you even need to ask?"  
  
Turning his head away, SM Slayer let out a soft sigh. "No."  
  
"So, is that all you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Looking back over to her, SM Slayer shook his head. "No, I wanted to ask you a favor."  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, Nightstar giggled slightly. "A favor, this should be interesting."  
  
Pausing for a moment, SM Slayer looked into her hazel eyes and said, "I wanted to ask you to see what you can find out about a Twin Blade player named Kite."  
  
"Kite?" Nightstar replied. "Is he the other player she likes?"  
  
SM Slayer nodded. "Yeah. I just want to make sure he's all right, not a troublemaker or anything. If he isn't, I'll back off and let her do what she wants."  
  
"And if he isn't?"  
  
SM Slayer paused. "If he isn't. . . then we'll see what happens."  
  
"StarMan. . ." Nightstar gazed at him for a long time, feeling herself shaking ever so slightly. "Ok, I'll see what my contacts know, but no promises. I'll email you when I have something."  
  
Nodding, SM Slayer watched as Nightstar turned to leave. As she disappeared from his view he sighed again, then whispered, "Thank you Nobiki."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sorry, no Mycinity this chapter. Maybe in the next one, not sure yet. I'm trying to flush out some of the other characters, and there are a few of them after all. Next time though, we will get to meet KenRyu, I promise, and maybe some more on Elnon too.  
  
I know how I want the story to go, but I have set it up to where a great deal can be left open to play with. All that is set in stone is how I end this, and I will not give that away. If you have a request to see a certain character from the game though (not the anime or manga) I will consider it (Note that Balmung will already be arriving in one of the next couple of chapters, although which I can't say just yet, so don't worry about that). R&R people, it's important! 


	6. Treasure, Feathers and Aromatic Grass

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own .hack or anything from it save the characters I have created. Bandai owns the rest.  
  
PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.  
  
Author's Comment: So you know, all areas mentioned can be reached in the game and are to a great degree accurate.  
  
Warning: Again, I shouldn't need to mention it, but I will anyway. This has spoilers for those who have not played .Hack: Outbreak.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Come on guys, we're almost there!"  
  
Standing at the base of the dungeon entrance, a tall young looking Wavemaster watched as a pair of figures in the distance ran towards him. A slight breeze brushed over his robes, causing them to blow in the wind. Tapping his foot impatiently on the ground, the Wavemaster continued to wait, a frown across his lips.  
  
As the two figures finally arrived, the young female Twin Blade bending over out of breath, the Wavemaster scoffed. "About time you guys got here, I could have already gone in and found the treasure by now."  
  
Looking up from where she was bending over, the Twin Blade glared at him angrily. "Shut your mouth Elnon, you're the one who left us by ourselves to face all those monsters! You're a Wavemaster, you're supposed to blast monsters with magic, not run away and make us fight them for you! It's not like Guardians are easy to beat."  
  
Turning his head away snobbishly, Elnon gave a disdainful grunt. "I had better things to do than to waste my time with monsters that I knew you and Wakizashi here could handle Kenryu. After all, I can't allow someone else to beat us into the dungeon and steal my treasure. Now come on, don't fall behind."  
  
A low growl escaped Kenryu's lips as Elnon turned to enter the dungeon, and her grip on her Shadow Blades tightened. Every centimeter of her body ached to lash out and give him a PK, teach his scrawny Wavemaster ass a lesson. A hand touching her shoulder suddenly calmed her. Looking up, she spotted Wakizashi giving her a soft smile. "Don't do it, we'd never here the end of it. Besides, it'd only take you down to his level."  
  
Sighing before standing upright, KenRyu nodded. "I know."  
  
Smiling more broadly now, Wakizashi continued, "Good, how about a haiku to make you feel better.  
  
"Life is a great trial  
  
Violence will beget violence  
  
Innocence is brief."  
  
KenRyu giggled to herself, then turned to follow Elnon down the eerily throat-shaped dungeon, passing the teeth on either side. She had no idea what that had meant, or why Wakizashi liked to make up Haiku poems, but as strange as they might be, they did make her laugh. Perhaps that was good enough. If only he would stop glancing at her online ass.  
  
Standing outside the dungeon entrance for a moment watching the female Twin Blade walk into its depths, Wakizashi gave KenRyu another short survey. Jungle green looked good on her, so the fact that her outfit was primarily colored that was a good thing. The color permeated the long leather gloves that came up to her elbows and ended in a sharp point outlined in sky blue, leaving her arms sleeveless. The high collared leather vest she wore looked quite durable, but it was the shorts that always caught his attention. Cutting off at mid thigh, the shorts clung nearly skin tight to her body, bringing great definition to her rear. Too bad it, like everything else here, was virtual. Hefting up his Nodachi in his right hand, Wakizashi trotted off into the dungeon and whatever it was that awaited them there.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
In retrospect, Wakizashi thought as he pulled his Nodachi out of the dead body of a Flame Heads, perhaps the dungeon of ? Plenteous Unending Hog's Run wasn't as hard as he'd expected. Sure the Flame Heads, Hungry Grass, Guardians, and especially the Red Wyrms were tough, but the space for the most part was limited, and that forced Elnon to do something very out of character, he actually had to fight. What it had revealed was the truth that when he was forced to do so, Wavemasters like Elnon were potently dangerous warriors.  
  
No, what he found more worrisome than the enemies within was the layout of the dungeon itself. It was true that he was rather experienced at the game in comparison to some others, specifically true newbies, there was always something about this particular type of dungeon design that really freaked him out. Whatever administrator or programmer or whatever that had thought up the idea of using what for all intents and purposes was a giant living worm for a dungeon layout was certainly one sick, twisted individual. The realness was the worst part, with the walls moving in and out in conjunction to a constant heartbeat, the floor squishy and moist, organic even.  
  
The first adventure he'd experienced in one of these places had sent him running out screaming by the time the rest of the party had reached the stairs to the second floor. Back then Wakizashi had been convinced that to go down much further would have landed them nowhere but in the dungeon's digestive system. Part of him still felt that way, even though they were down to the fourth level of the dungeon.  
  
Elnon had constantly been shouting at him to move faster than the cautious, snail-like pace he had been, and tightening his grip on his Nodachi he had complied. . . for two or three rooms. Unlike Elnon who complained at the end of each battle, Wakizashi actually looked forward and hoped for monsters. At least then his mind would get to focus on the battle rather than being worm food. Other than that though, Elnon's complaining had to be the worst thing.  
  
Then, as they resumed their traveling and once again KenRyu began to talk in one long, unending voice, Wakizashi amended his previous thought, KenRyu's mouth was the next worst thing after the dungeon design. "Anyway, as I was saying, unlike this design earthworms don't have teeth, or much of anything else for that matter. I did read a book once by a guy named Frank Herbert, great book really about this guy Paul and his mother Jessica, she's a witch and he's a Duke's son that get betrayed and have to live in the desert and all. That would really suck, having to live in the desert with almost no water. They don't even take baths or showers! Can you IMAGINE how all those people living out there must wreak? I just couldn't fathom it, and to not be able to wash their hair, all that grease and dirt and. . . ewww!  
  
"Getting back on track, in the book there are these giant worms much like this one that live in the desert and pop up to eat anyone that they hear walking on the surface. They're really really big, with lots and lots of teeth that just go on forever. They don't even stop to ask questions, just gulp and all gone, eating people, machines, everything that they hear. Can you just imagine having to brush and floss all those teeth though, especially with all the entrails that would get on them? Well, like I was saying. . ."  
  
She continued to ramble on and on, the conversation turning from time to time to other books and movies, and before long she had covered the giant worm Sarlacc from Star Wars Return of the Jedi, giving extreme details on the creature, then moving onto the Tremors movies. None of this was helping Wakizashi's mindset any.  
  
Entering the next room, a portal activated and before them stood not an enemy but a single blue treasure chest. Elnon's eyes lit up as he screamed, "TREASURE!!" and ran towards the chest, reaching to open it without hesitating.  
  
Raising his hand in a futile attempt to stop him, Wakizashi called out, "Don't-" But it was too late, and with a bang gas poured into Elnon's face, poisoning him. Wakizashi chuckled to himself as he reached into his pouch for an antidote. He might have felt worse for the Wavemaster if this hadn't been the third time in this dungeon he'd done it.  
  
Nodding in gratitude, Elnon grinned and said, "Thanks Wakizashi, you are truly a good and NOBLE person, a true member of the bushi no doubt. Now, lets head off to that room over there." His hand pointed out to a door down a passage that ran perpendicular to the corridor they were currently in.  
  
"You're welcome Elnon. Now remember:  
  
"Do not be a fool  
  
Finding a risky treasure  
  
Use a Fortune Wire."  
  
Elnon's face reddened. From behind them laughter appeared. Turning, they spotted KenRyu rolling back and forth upon the ground, torrents of laughter escaping her lips. "HAHAHA Is that the hehehe only way you know hohohohahahe to give advice? With Haiku?"  
  
Wakizashi chuckled at that a little, then replied, "Well I feel it keeps me from sounding as if I am lecturing. Besides, you seem to enjoy it."  
  
Slowly getting to her feet, light giggling still escaping her lips, KenRyu grinned up at him broadly. The three then turned and entered the next door.  
  
As they stepped into the next room though, Elnon froze for a moment, then screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The short young Wavemaster standing before the now crumbling Gott Statue spun around in reaction to the sudden noise, at the same time pocketing the treasure he had just found within the chest. Spotting the party, the young Wavemaster smiled, brushing a few strands of blue hair out of his sparkling red eyes. Waving his right hand towards them, he just said, "Hi."  
  
While KenRyu and Wakizashi returned the greeting, Elnon merely stared back at the fellow Wavemaster in complete shock, finally falling to his knees. "My. . . my treasure. . . you took. . . my treasure." He then lowered his head in complete, shocking defeat.  
  
Wakizashi looked down at Elnon with a wry grin, then back at the young Wavemaster. "Please excuse him, he's quite into treasure."  
  
Shrugging, the Wavemaster reached into his navy blue robes saying, "Oh, well I'll trade it to you. I didn't find what I came here for."  
  
At this Elnon's head looked up at the fellow Wavemaster and replied, "Really? That's great, what do you want for it?"  
  
Giving a timid smile, the Wavemaster pulled out the Ice Hunter Cap he had just gained and replied, "Aromatic Grass. . . do you have any?"  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"So Barricade, what do you think?"  
  
Sitting on a soft piece of ground off near the Chaos Gate of Dun Loireag, Mycinity waited for a reply. It was not long in coming as Barricade replied, "I think I'm not sure why you asked to talk to ME about this. Don't you usually talk to StarMan Slayer or KenRyu about this kind of thing, these. . . relationship things?"  
  
"Yes," Mycinity replied, twiddling her thumbs as her arms rested over her bent knees, "but neither of them has met Kite like you have, so it's hard to explain it to them. Besides, SM hasn't replied to my Flash Mails recently."  
  
"What about Elnon? He met Kite too that time. Talk to him."  
  
Frowning, Mycinity's face scrunched in. "Do you even need me to reply to that one?"  
  
Barricade opened his mouth to speak, hesitated, then closed it again. Elnon wasn't one to talk about anything he didn't want to, or even listen for that matter to things he didn't want to. "Truth My, but you know I don't like talking about relationships and all. I swore them off awhile ago, after Keiko left me. I don't even like joining parties if you're not in them."  
  
"I know Cade, Keiko really broke your heart, and I appreciate that you're here, especially given that rough and tough attitude you put on in front of everyone else. Betcha anything that if Mom came on she would never be able to recognize you, her own son, with the way you talk here."  
  
"Hey," Barricade shot back, "leave Mom out of this. I'm here, I'm listening."  
  
Giggling behind her hand, Mycinity looked up at the sky as a V line of birds flew overhead, casting small shadows on the ground. She had wondered for awhile if these virtual birds took craps in flight like real birds, and if so what would happen if they landed on a Player. The thought had always been quite humorous, but looking at them as they flew off now, she just saw them as beautiful.  
  
"Well what do you think of him Cade? Do you think I have a chance to win Kite's heart?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Barricade stared into Mycinity's eyes. "Look My, Kite definitely is cool, but I can't really judge what his feelings are. He's way above you in levels for sure, of course he probably isn't at the level where someone like say Balmung of the Azure Sky would find him an equal, but he still. . ."  
  
Barricade's voice trailed off as his gaze caught sight of the most recent arrival at the Chaos Gate, and his jaw dropped. Noticing Barricade's loss of attention, Mycinity looked around behind her at what had caught his attention and barely held back a shriek with the aid of her hands. Standing there looking around for something or someone, was Kite.  
  
As his eyes moved over to where they were, Mycinity moved to hide only to find that there was nothing to hide behind. Then her eyes met his, and it was as if a trance had come over her. He was just so cute, and wonderful. Kite smiled at the two and waved a hand in greeting. Mycinity just felt her heart swoon as her face went beet red. *He noticed me, he smiled at me *  
  
Her body fell to the side as she lost her balance, landing her head on Barricade's shoulder and resting there, totally dazed and in her own little dream world. As a result, she didn't see Kite's gaze lift up above them, taking a step or two back as he gauged the trajectory of what he saw.  
  
Even the large shadow that passed over her went unnoticed, as sweet dreams of Kite and her walking down the streets of Mac Anu arm in arm flowed through her head, little Kites and Mycinitys running around at their feet. They just smiled at each other so happily as they walked, the sound of the flapping of wings surrounding them as the birds took off from in front of them.  
  
The flapping of wings? That didn't make sense, why was that in her fantasy. Suddenly an arm grabbed her shoulder and began to shake it furiously, driving away the wondrous imagery. Looking over at Barricade now, she frowned and barked, "What?"  
  
His jaw just continued to hang open even more than before. Then something passed through Mycinity's peripheral vision and she turned her head back to see what it was. Her eyes caught sight of it, and she contorted her brow in confusion as she gazed at the long white feather that was slowly fluttering down towards the ground. Then she looked up and her jaw too dropped as she saw the source of the lone, falling feather.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that, but hopefully some of you got at least a little of what you were hoping to see. I'd also like to apologize for the delay in getting this out. I'm in the middle of college paper time here at my university, and on top of that I had a spout of writer's block about a third of the way through this chapter. Since aforementioned papers will be going through most of this month, I can't guarantee any more promptly written chapters. I will do my best though. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and keep reviewing, it gives me a little push to keep going.  
  
PS. The server the area listed in this chapter is in is Delta. 


	7. Cats and Epitaphs

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own .hack or anything from it save the characters I have created. Bandai owns the rest.  
  
PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.  
  
Author's Comment: So you know, all areas mentioned can be reached in the game and are to a great degree accurate.  
  
Warning: So everyone knows, this will be the last time I am going to say it. This has spoilers for those who have not played .Hack: Outbreak.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
In some ways, Balmung felt guilty at having such a unique perspective to 'The World' and as he soared high above the masses of Dun Loireag, he didn't mean by having played since the time of Fragment. Of course, he and Orca had been the only players to defeat The One Sin, and Orca had declined the special character modification kits that Balmung had accepted.  
  
It wasn't the wings that players always asked about though, it was how he had beaten The One Sin, the impossible quest. Neither Orca nor himself ever answered that question; it was their own business and no one else's. Now though Orca couldn't answer that question if he wanted to. Balmung growled sotto voce as the muscles in his gut tightened and he clenched his fists harder. Even though he'd joined forces with Kite now, someone who he had slowly been gaining more and more respect for as a warrior and as a person; against his own better judgement in the beginning, it was hard to think of his partner, Orca of the Azure Sea, lying comatose in a hospital bed.  
  
Unclenching his fists as he once again gazed down towards the Chaos Gate, Balmung smiled as he spotted the tiny red figure he'd been waiting for. Even at this distance, it wasn't hard to spot Kite, his outfit after all was quite exotic. Twisting his arms so that the feathers would catch the down-current, Balmung went into a steady dive, careful to keep himself in control. When he'd first made the modifications, it had taken him several months of practice to master the art of flying, and many of his memories of that practice involved unplanned meetings with trees, and more painfully, the ground. Orca had often laughed at him during those times, but he was the only one who would have dared, at least to his face.  
  
Adjusting his descent every so often as he moved in towards the Chaos Gate, Balmung missed the heads of several players before halting himself with some difficulty a few feet above the ground just in front of Kite, the power of his wings kicking up a light cloud of dirt and releasing several feathers before he settled himself down on the ground. Nodding slightly as Kite chuckled at his quite noticed landing, Balmung smiled as he noted with a glance that Kite was also the only person not in total shock and awe. He got that a lot.  
  
Returning his attention to Kite, he began, "I thank you for responding to my Flash Mail so quickly."  
  
Kite nodded. "It was no problem. By the way, do you do that often?"  
  
"It um. . . depends. I find that sometimes a different altitude helps bring out a different thinking and helps clear the mind." A slight red tone flushed over Balmung's cheeks as he said it. Obviously it was a small point of embarrassment, but Kite more than understood. "Anyway, I have learned through a few of my contacts of a room that seems quite out of place here on this server. I thought we might take a look at it. I have attempted to contact BlackRose as well, however there was no response."  
  
"Yeah," Kite responded, "She told me that she had a tennis meet today, so she wouldn't be on."  
  
Balmung folded his arms draping the feathers across his form like a mantle and began to ponder. It would be far better tactically, not to mention tactful for them to wait for BlackRose to arrive, especially since she would forgive neither of them for going to such an important place without her. While he didn't know her as well as Kite did, his previous encounters, albeit bias due to their being on opposite sides for so long, told him that she would be loud, rambunctious, and if previous experiences meant anything, willing to call him several unpleasant names, an ass being the first to come to mind. On the other hand time was of the essence if they wanted to get to the area without certain complications.  
  
Coming to a decision, Balmung looked up at Kite and replied, "Kite, I think that-"  
  
A sudden tug on a pair of feathers of his right wing brought Balmung's sentence to a halt as he swung around to face the threat, hand gripping the hilt of his sword. His eyes came to focus on a pair of players, one a Heavy Blade with a fair resemblance to BlackRose and a Blademaster; both were cowering back in both awe and fear. Releasing the hilt of his sword, Balmung closed his eyes and sighed; he really hated it when people tugged on his feathers.  
  
Taking in the two players now, Balmung once again crossed his arms forming the mantle image to himself. "What can I do for you two?"  
  
The Blademaster gulped, then inched ever so slightly forward. "A-are you Balmung o-of the Azure Sky, the D-descendent of Fiana?"  
  
Inhaling, Balmung repressed a sigh. He was asked this question too often, although at least this player had said it with far less stutters than most. "I am. Now if you don't have something pressing, I would ask that you excuse me. I need to finish discussing something of great importance if we wish to restore order to this world."  
  
The two players' jaws dropped even farther at that, their eyes then drifting to Kite. With his usual amused smile, Kite gave them a quick wave, causing both their faces to tinge a slight shade of red, the Heavy Blade even more than the Blademaster. Balmung, catching this, turned his head toward Kite and said, "You know these two?"  
  
Kite nodded. "Yeah, I gave them a hand in the field a few weeks ago. I believe they're names are Mycinity and . . . Barricade was it?" motioning to each in turn.  
  
Kite's acknowledgement of recognition only caused Mycinity's cheeks to grow warmer, her eyes beginning to regain some of their hazy dreaminess from a few minutes before. *Are kids will be so cute. * Glancing back up at Balmung, something else ran through Mycinity's mind, and as it did she could barely contain herself. "Kite, you know Lord Balmung?"  
  
Before Kite could answer, Balmung spoke up. "Yes, after certain recent. . . events within "The World" I realized that I would. . . that is I asked. . ."  
  
"We're giving each other a hand to figure out what's going on in "The World" so we can do something about it." Kite jumped in to relieve Balmung from what was obviously not an easy thing to do. It was quite clear Balmung rarely needed to ask for help, and admitting that to another had to be extremely difficult for him.  
  
Meanwhile Mycinity's mind had reverted back to her fantasies. Now as the image of her and Kite walking down the streets of Mac Anu arm in arm with the little versions of Kite and Mycinity running at their feet, a new image appeared, one of a plumed Blademaster. "Come on kids" she spoke, "Say hello to your Uncle Balmung." She then grinned as Balmung kneeled down to pick up one of the little Kites and began to toss him lightly into the air before catching him. "Careful Balmung, don't drop my baby boy." Balmung nodded and flipped the kid onto his back, letting the miniature Kite's hands wrap around his neck as he supported him, pretending to fly, causing the child Kite to laugh happily.  
  
As Mycinity's eyes remained glazed over, little mutterings escaping her lips, Balmung raised an eyebrow towards her in slight worry for her sanity, especially when he was almost certain he has caught her muttering sotto voce something about him playing nice with 'little Kite'. Well sane or not, he had no intention of explaining himself to the likes of them. "Come on Kite, let's get going. We have to hurry before Lios locks the area off and it gets more difficult to enter."  
  
Kite nodded and taking a step towards the Chaos Gate, the two teleported off to their destination, leaving Barricade with his jaw nearly touching the dirt and Mycinity humming and muttering away happily in her own little world.  
  
Watching the events from a safe, hidden distance, a pair of players, one male and one female, hover just off the ground with intrigue. The blonde-haired female all in white with an extremely unusual staff kept an utterly emotionless face, the male Wavemaster all in black from his exotically designed robes down to his midnight black boots, even his slicked back, jet black hair, merely frowned indignantly. After a moment the woman finally spoke, "Hmmm, those two little children could be a problem if we want this to turn out appropriately."  
  
The Wavemaster just nodded. "Queen Helba, would you like me to deal with them then?"  
  
Pausing a moment, Helba then shook her head. "No, they may yet be just what our little boy needs to do what he must do, or they may not. Either way, it's best not to jump to conclusions just yet." The Wavemaster let out an audible sigh, closed his eyes, and nodded. Still gazing off at the pair, Helba then said, "Liet?"  
  
"Yes my Queen?"  
  
"I want you to observe them for awhile, and determine if they are an asset, or a liability. Don't forget, our little boy must be ready for what is to come, for Aura's sake, for all our sakes."  
  
"As you wish." The two watched the pair a moment longer before teleporting away themselves.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Oh come on KenRyu, Kenny-san, Ryu-dono? Please please PLEASE will you trade it to me?"  
  
Covering her forehead with her hand as a headache was beginning to come on KenRyu sighed deeply and continued walking, a frantic and painfully flattering Elnon on her heels, popping his head up left and right trying to gain her attention. "For the last time Elnon, I don't want to trade any of these nice rare items with you! I got them from that sweet young guy fair and square. Besides, they're pretty good stuff."  
  
A groan escaped Elnon's lips as he continued to trudge after her, Wakizashi having already departed with yet another haiku poem. Honestly, KenRyu was really enjoying this in a small way, all annoyances aside. It was rare to find someone like Elnon who always acted like he was some kind of aristocrat, which he very well may have been given how many of the old noble families were still around in Japan, grovel and beg. Calling her 'dono' though, he must really want these items.  
  
They had all been rather shocked when that Wavemaster, Elk was his name she thought, had asked for Aromatic Grass. It was, by far, the most useless stuff she had ever come across in 'The World' yet she had also been the only one of the three who had been carrying any. She was just glad she hadn't gotten around to emptying her inventory of items the other day, and had five pieces from that other area.  
  
Even she had been shocked when he had pulled out the items he was willing to trade for all five. Elnon's face had been as white as a ghost, and upon departing from that room after Elk had used a Sprite Ocarina, he had been like a loyal, extremely energetic puppy nipping at her heels.  
  
"PLEASE Ryu, you luscious, intelligent, wondrous beauty. I'll do ANYTHING if you just give me that Rod of Pattern! What would you like, name it and it's yours! It's not like it is of any use to you anyway. Ooooh rare item. . ."  
  
Turning to the right and making her way down the stairs to the lower dock of Mac Anu, KenRyu did her best to ignore him. As she reached the edge between the dock and the back alleyway near the water though, Elnon's hand grabbed her shoulder. Turning with fury as she swatted his hand off her, she froze as she met the sad, pathetic eyes before her. As she watched he mouthed the word 'please' but no sound came from him. Sighing again, she suddenly grinned as a fun idea hit her.  
  
"Fine," she said with a coy grin, "I'll tell you what. Get down on your knees, beg me and kiss each of my feet, and I'll consider trading them with you."  
  
Elnon stepped back in shock, eyes widening as he realized what was being asked of him. "Me? Humble myself like that. . . in front of. . . you? Surely you're joking."  
  
Crossing her arms and frowning harshly, she glared at him. "Do you really think I'm joking El?"  
  
"But. . . for me, someone of my. . . to do that, it's just totally demeaning. After all I'm a-"  
  
"You, Elnon, are a Wavemaster, or here you are. Whatever rank or economic status you might hold, no matter how old you are, in this place, you are just a Wavemaster. So, what will it be?"  
  
Staring back at her with barely contained fury, Elnon stood there for a long moment, then slowly, begrudgingly lowered himself down to his knees, bowed down before her and muttered off something sotto voce.  
  
"What was that, I couldn't hear you."  
  
""Please Ryu-dono, Mistress and flower of this world, I beg that you please trade me the Rod of Patterns you have." A smile crossed KenRyu's face, and her left foot slid slightly forward. Ever so reluctantly, Elnon leaned in and kissed the foot, then over to kiss the right one as it moved to replace the left.  
  
As he finished, KenRyu stated, "Very well, I will consider trading it to you." She then brought her hand up to her chin and looked up slightly as if pondering something very hard. A few moments later she looked down at Elnon who was looking up at her still from a kneeling position. Grinning evilly KenRyu then said, "Ok, I've considered it, and my answer is still no." She then stuck out her tongue at him, turned and began to skip down the alleyway.  
  
"WHAT!?" Jumping to his feet, Elnon brandished his rod in hand, anger flaring through his eyes. "How DARE you say something like that to me! I'll PK you, you stupid little brat!" He then took off down the alleyway after her. Spotting her halfway down, he grinned as he saw she wasn't moving at all, and that her back was still turned. Moving up behind her, he called out, "DIE!"  
  
All KenRyu did in response though was to point her hand further down the alleyway. Pausing to look at where she was pointing, Elnon's eyes widened as he spotted what appeared to be another player sitting on a pile of crates staring out towards the water. But it couldn't be a player though, after all, he'd never heard of a player with the form of a purple cat before.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
As he dropped yet another monster with his San, Kite knew they had to be getting close. They were already on the fifth floor of the dungeon after all. Glancing over at Balmung, who had just dropped two monsters of his own in a single attack, the two straightened themselves up and moved towards the only other available door.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kite asked as they moved forward.  
  
"Yes, my source should be trustworthy. According to him, it's somewhere on this floor."  
  
Kite just nodded. He didn't doubt that Balmung would lie to him about this, but it was obvious that Balmung was getting a little anxious. Perhaps he wanted to show that he could help Kite out with more than his fighting prowess. It didn't matter to Kite, someone like Balmung on his side was more than enough.  
  
As the pair stepped into the next chamber, a strange sensation came over Kite, and he knew they had found it. Looking around, the pair stood again in a white room that seemed to go on forever and ever. In front of them was an oval coffee table with a tea set upon it, two blue and white ceramic cups on saucers on either side of a small teakettle, except that the spout was missing. Steam slowly came up from the hole where the spout should have been, and as they moved closer Kite noticed that the cup on the left had a huge bite mark taken out of it on one side as well.  
  
Just on the other side of the coffee table sat a beige couch, adorned with flowery pillows. To one side stood a wooden end table with a small lamp on it and a picture frame. The picture within though was completely blank. Some ten feet above a ceiling fan spun slowly.  
  
As a table clock floated by upside down, a voice began to talk as if out of the air itself.  
  
"Subtle and coy in the setting of the trap, Macha moves amongst the others without Knowing why it is done. A herald of the Wave."  
  
Macha. Kite had heard that name before. It was a name listed amongst Skeith and the others in the Epitaph of Twilight. This was another piece, he knew it. But what did it mean? Glancing around yet another room like so many others he had seen, them too bearing cryptic, nearly non- understandable messages, Kite wondered if they had any meaning in them at all. Well, for the sake of Orca, and all the other coma victims, he was going to find out. He had to.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I apologize for the delay in getting it out, I've had a fair portion of it done for some time, but papers, work, and illness have all taken their toll. Hopefully once finals are over in a couple weeks I can get back to this in earnest.  
  
Just a few notes, while this is a piece of the Epitaph, it is completely original. Outside this fanfic it has no purpose at all and doesn't exist.  
  
Oh, one last note, not to spoil what might be coming shortly, but there is a reason I chose General as one of the descriptions of this. It's because it has a little of everything, and that will include tragedy. While I won't hint at who, someone is going to be going the way of Orca and BlackRose's brother. Won't say when or where though, but I hope that if this chapter didn't wet your appetite, that this will. R&R people, it motivates me. 


	8. Shattering Dreams

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own .hack or anything from it save the characters I have created. Bandai owns the rest.  
  
PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.  
  
Author's Comment: So you know, all areas mentioned can be reached in the game and are to a great degree accurate.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The Epitaph of Twilight. Despite the maze of complexity involved within the conundrum that was this series of occurrences, it all seemed to come back and revolve around this strange epic poem. Sitting underneath his usual tree in ? Hidden Passionate Prairie, Kite found himself once again contemplating recent events.  
  
He had read bits and pieces of the Epitaph, but determining its order without the rest of it was impossible, and without knowing the correct order understanding it was at best. . . problematic. Wiseman was of course analyzing the texts as only he could do, and Helba being as cryptic on her knowledge of the Epitaph as always, Kite was left to figure out what he could on his own.  
  
One thing he knew though, as far as he could tell, only two beings had been named more than once in the pieces of text he had read: The Wave, and now Macha. Who this being was he didn't know, but from the sound of it Macha wasn't like the other enemies, the heralds of the Wave as the Epitaph called it. Seductive traps, moving amongst the others, Macha seemed to be more like a spy than a true foe, in a combat sense anyway.  
  
If that was the case though, then who was Macha spying on? Other players, the administrators, or even Kite and his friends; all were possibilities. It was the last one that scared him the most though, because that meant one of his friends, who he trusted, was the spy. But if that was true, then who could it be? Could it be. . . no, he wasn't about to start doubting his friends, those he relied on. He'd just have to deal with the problem when it arose.  
  
Then there was the other being, the Wave, whatever exactly that meant. To take a phrase out of Nuke Usagimaru's book, if Skeith and the others were just the opening act, then what would this Wave be like as the main event? There were just too many questions that needed to be answered, and if anyone knew they weren't-"  
  
"Kite, you came!"  
  
Twisting his head off in the direction of the sound, Kite glanced up off at a nearby hill where a lone player stood, one he was beginning to see more often.  
  
Waving her arm in the air, Mycinity began running down the hill, tumbling the last ten feet as she tripped up and lost her balance, she rolled to her feet and continued at a sprint towards Kite. The smile on her face broadened as Kite rose to his feet at her approach, and her heart pounded faster. As she reached him Mycinity dropped her sword and flung her arms around Kite tightly in a huge embrace, planting a kiss on his cheek as she did so.  
  
Taken by total surprise at this, Kite lost his balance and fell backwards, landing on his back, Mycinity, who had not let go, falling with him using Kite to break her fall. Placing her hands on the ground next to either side of Kite's shoulders, Mycinity lifted her head up off Kite's chest and looked down at the young Twin Blade with a coy grin, her cheeks flushing crimson. He certainly was forward. "My goodness Kitey, you're moving so fast. Don't you think we should get to know one another better, at least trade Member Addresses before we get into this?"  
  
Kite's own cheeks blushed now. He didn't quite understand all this, she had been the one to jump onto him and not let go when he lost his balance. She certainly was energetic though. But 'Kitey', what on Earth was up with that? "I'm sorry, but you were the one that fell on me after all. Would you mind getting off me please."  
  
Her face turning even redder, Mycinity lifted herself up off Kite and rolled off to the right, sitting up and reclining back on her left hand. As she removed herself from on top of him, Kite sat up as well and returned to his position against the tree. Taking a deep breath, Kite closed his eyes and leaned his head back for a long moment before finally exhaling. As he lifted his head back up and opened his eyes, he suddenly through his head back in shock banging the back of his head against the tree trunk hard. Mycinity's face was right in front of his, grinning happily.  
  
As his body flinched from the blow to his head, Kite heard a gasp and before he knew it Mycinity was grabbing his face and trying to turn his head to get a better look at the back of his head. "Oh, I'm sorry Kitey- poo, I didn't mean to surprise you like that. Oh, you're cute little head is going to get a bump now. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."  
  
Finally pulling his head away, Kite rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and smiled despite his massive confusion. Kitey-poo? "It's ok, I've had plenty worse before. But Mycinity-"  
  
"Please, call me My, everyone else does Kitey."  
  
"Ok, then My, why are you calling me that? I mean I may not be an adult, but doesn't that sound rather. . . childish?"  
  
Blinking at that, Mycinity just stared back at Kite for a moment. She always called him Kitey, although now that she thought about it this was the first time to his face, the others really had just bee fantasies. Still, they could work this out, after all, love was in the air. After all, he'd come here to be with her. "What, I think it's really cute, just like you." Inching closer now, Mycinity placed her hand on Kite's shoulder and ran it along his collarbone before scooting even closer and resting her head on his right shoulder with a heavenly smile.  
  
Stunned into a stupor hardly described the look upon Kite's face just then. He just sat there for a minute, staring down at Mycinity's content face, eyes closed as if in some angelic sleep. As he tried to finally move his arm, Mycinity's hand shot out and caught his hand before it could barely move an inch, wrapping it in her own as fingers entangled and his arm was locked in place.  
  
"Umm, My, what are you doing?"  
  
Lifting her head up off his shoulder to look at him with half opened dreamy eyes, she replied, "Just snuggling. Isn't it nice, especially between two people who care about each other so much?"  
  
Now it was Kite's tun to blink in silence. Care about each other. . . she couldn't mean a romantic relationship. Perhaps he was misreading what she had said. After all, when he'd given the Spiral Edge to Natsume she had said that she had nothing to give him, then after a moment had offered herself. That had certainly thrown him for a momentary loop before she'd explained she meant helping him out as a party member. As she settled her head back down onto his shoulder though, it became quite obvious to Kite that this wasn't a misunderstanding like Natsume had been. Letting out a distinctive gulp, Kite's mind raced with what to do. He wasn't good at these things at all, as he had never had a girlfriend before. It wasn't exactly clear where she'd gotten the idea that they were an item, but just now he wasn't sure what to do. Honesty, that had to be the best answer.  
  
"Umm, My, I don't know how to say this exactly, but I think there's some kind of misunderstanding here." Mycinity lifted her head up at that, puzzlement crossing her brow. "You see, while you're very nice and all, I'm not really interested in a relationship like this."  
  
At those words, time itself seemed to freeze for Mycinity. She couldn't have heard that right, but she knew she had all the same. It just couldn't be though, after all Kite had come, he was here, they were supposed to be together. It didn't make sense at all. Time then returned and a gasp exited Mycinity's lips as she lifted herself back away from him in shock. She still held firmly onto his hand though, even as he attempted to get her to let go.  
  
"W-what? N-no Kite, that can't be right. Y-you and-d I we. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry My, I do like you it's just-"  
  
"But you CAME! You're here, just like I asked! That means you care, that you wanted. . ."  
  
Kite's brow wrinkled in confusion at that. "My, what are you talking about? What do you mean I came?"  
  
"The Message Board! Didn't you read it? I posted a message asking you to meet me here at this time if you wanted to get together with me. . . so we could get to know one another."  
  
Everything suddenly came together. Lowering his head as he facepalmed, Kite shook his head morbidly. Looking back up at her after a moment, Kite felt a twist in his gut as he noticed tears beginning to well up in Mycinity's eyes. "My, I'm really sorry, but I never saw the message on the Message Board."  
  
Sorrow was sweeping over Mycinity's face more and more now, a tear ran down her cheek. "But then why are you. . .?"  
  
"I just come here every so often to relax and think about things by myself. That's why I was here the day you and I first met. I'm sorry."  
  
Mycinity finally burst into tears, dropping her face into her hands and turning away from him. * Fate is so cruel to me! Why, why did it have to be like this? Can't we still be together? What is stopping us? Could it be. . .? *  
  
Lifting her head up out of her hands and wiping away the droplets running down her cheeks, Mycinity said, "Is it because of HER? Do you like that other Heavy Blade or something?"  
  
"You mean BlackRose? How do you-"  
  
"What does she have that I don't? Don't you think I'm pretty?"  
  
Kite supposed she was pretty, he didn't think she was unattractive, but something from the look on her face told him that saying 'I guess' wouldn't be a good thing just now. "Yes, you're very pretty My. You see it's just that-"  
  
"Then what is it? Why can't we be together?" Her voice had begun to rise now, and the tears were flowing even more than before. Kite opened his mouth to answer, but before he could speak she continued, "I'm sorry, I just can't. . ."  
  
Kite reached his hand out and tried to place it on her shoulder, but Mycinity just recoiled from it. Sighing to himself, Kite tried his best to give her a reassuring smile, then said, "Mycinity, would you like my Member Address at the very least? That way you won't have to post on the Board to get in touch with me."  
  
Looking up at him in surprise, tears beginning to slow, she barely whispered out, "Really?" Smiling wider now, Kite nodded, giving her his Member Address. A smile swept over Mycinity's face now as she received the address and hope began to glimmer in her eyes again. As she stared into his fair blue eyes, Mycinity suddenly flushed red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." Suddenly she warped away, leaving Kite once again all alone.  
  
Staring at the spot she had been only a moment ago, Kite blinked, shrugged, and returned to his reclined position against the tree. He certainly hoped she was all right, but he could find out later. There was still plenty to ponder.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
She was late. Instead of being upset by it though, SM Slayer actually found it quite amusing. After all, Nightstar had arranged the time and place for the meeting, and here she was running late. It wasn't like she would have much trouble finding the place, jungle areas like this one in ? Bursting Solitary Melody were quite easy to navigate, especially since it was such a low level area from characters like them.  
  
Placing his hands back behind his head again as he stretched out along the branch of the tree he had hopped into at the far side of this. . . what was something like this called anyway, a clearing? Well it didn't really matter, not to him anyway, it wasn't like he was one of those stupid nature lovers, although he had to admit that sometimes it felt nice to lie down on a big tree branch like this one. Hearing the faint noise of monkeys and birds in the distance just above the background music, SM Slayer began to consider it. The most likely answer was that being in a tree, climbing it, lying down in it, was all just some left over instinctual thing from the primates that had come before him. Some leftover gene that no longer served any purpose other than to say that trees were nice to climb. * Does that make me primitive? Nah. *  
  
Checking the note he ad scribbled down from her email, SM Slayer yet again checked that he had come to the right spot. South three, west one, north one, west two. Yep, this was the spot, something must have simply been keeping her. Probably in the shower or something like that, it was a new routine for her to shower in the mornings after she woke up. Due to work and life the early morning had always been the most convenient time for both of them to meet up in 'The World' and now she was cutting into that time by taking showers in the morning.  
  
They had gotten into an argument about this topic about a month before, and her reason had something to do with waking her up better than her usual cup of coffee. It hadn't really been a fight, not in the traditional sense anyway, more along the lines of a disagreeing conversation. They had never resolved it though due to Nightstar finally calling it off due to their agreement not to bring the real world into this one, and her morning routine was one of those things.  
  
Sighing and closing his eyes, SM Slayer shook his head lazily. "Man, why do women always take so long in the shower anyway?"  
  
"Well now, you certainly know what a lady wants to hear in the morning."  
  
Startled at the sudden voice, SM Slayer's body twisted instinctually, and even as it did he realized that he had run out of branch. As gravity kicked in SM Slayer let out a yelp and reached to grab his Fairy Spear which still rested on the branch perpendicular to it with his right hand. Grasping it, he tightened his muscles hard and twisted his wrist to force the spear shaft to remain horizontal. It complied, and that left SM Slayer dangling from the branch with one hand holding him up.  
  
Despite 'The World' being so much more like reality than any other game he had ever heard of, there were some instances that were different, and just now he was rather grateful. Unlike the real world, weapons in 'The World' didn't snap in half when too much weight was applied, or they were hit by something stronger. This was what allowed him to hang as he was without his spear snapping on him, and as he shifted his body weight to grab the other half on the opposite side of the branch with his left, he twisted the angle of the spear slightly causing him to face almost fully forward.  
  
What he found there was a lovely redheaded Wavemaster sitting on the stone bench with legs crossed and a very amused look on her face. Reddening slightly with embarrassment, SM Slayer began swinging his momentum back and forth before gaining enough to flip himself back up onto the branch, where he returned to leaning on the trunk of the tree, stretching his legs back out and trying his best to act cool. "You're late Nightstar."  
  
Giggling, Nightstar grinned knowingly and replied, "I'll be late every time if I can get a performance like that out of you. I didn't know you could be so energetic in the morning. Find a new blend of coffee with more caffeine, or are you just trying to impress me?"  
  
Chuckling himself now, SM Slayer just shook his head slowly. "You never change do you?" Staring down at her, he got no reply. She just stared right back with a soft smile on her lips. "So anyway Nightstar, what's up? You find something out about this Kite guy?"  
  
The smile disappearing now, Nightstar just sighed. "Some gentlemen you are. Don't even ask me how I'm doing."  
  
"I'm sorry, but since you were late I only have a limited amount of time before I have to leave for work, so pleasantries have to go. If I may ask though, why are we meeting here and not in a Root Town?"  
  
Glancing over her shoulder for a moment, she looked back up at him and answered, "Less likely we'll be overheard." As his eyebrow cocked in confusion, she moved on. "In regards to your earlier question SM, the answer is yes and no. More of a kind of."  
  
A cocked eyebrow was not enough to show the confusion SM Slayer felt now. "Umm, can you get a little more vague? Shouldn't be too specific after all."  
  
"Smart ass. Anyway, what I meant is that a lot of people seem to know of him, but not many actually know him, or that much about what he really is like. There were a few other stories similar to the one you got from Mycinity, of Kite appearing to save them from some terrible monster, but as for who he is and such, that's more rumor and myth."  
  
"Myth? You make it sound like he's some sort of legend, like the Descendants of Fianna."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Nightstar let out a whisper of a sigh. "Well, in a way, he sort of is a legend, or at least is becoming that."  
  
SM Slayer just blinked. "You're kidding."  
  
"Nope, although what I hear about him is quite mixed. Several of my sources referred to him as quite the hero, someone to be looked up to, just like people look up to Lord Orca and Lord Balmung, or how they used to look up to Lady Subaru of the Crimson Knights before they disappeared. However, there is some disturbing rumors and reports as well."  
  
"Like?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, she answered, "Kite may be an outlaw player."  
  
"What? You mean he cheats, his character is edited? Well his design is kinda unusual."  
  
Again Nightstar just shrugged. "I wouldn't know, but I guess he has some sort of illegal item that does something outside the rules of the game. More disturbing though is that one source linked him as working with Helba."  
  
"Helba." SM Slayer just ran that through his head. Helba was the legendary hacker who was responsible for this virus within 'The World' and if Kite had an illegal item and was around her then. . . "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Nightstar shook her head. "Not at all. Like I said it was just one source. I had another source tie him to Lord Balmung, saying the two had teamed up to try and stop the virus. That source didn't mention any illegal items though. My friend Marin says though that he and a young Heavy Blade were inquiring not too long ago about that girl in white they were chatting about on the boards."  
  
SM Slayer nodded. "The one being chased by a something with a red wand? Yeah, I remember that one. I tried to look into it once, but the area was protected so I gave up. I figured it was just a hoax, or maybe some sub-event that CC Corp was setting up that got out of hand for awhile. You think it was something else though?"  
  
"I can only speculate, but it's possible. There's just too little information to be certain."  
  
"Yeah" SM replied with a nod, "but Kite is either tied to Helba or Lord Balmung, he couldn't be to both. I met Lord Balmung once before you know, and was very impressed by his love for this game and commitment to protecting it. Lord Balmung would never work with a hacker or anyone associated with one, especially one as notorious as Helba." Pausing and taking a deep breath, SM Slayer exhaled then looked down at Nightstar. "So, is that everything you found out?"  
  
"Yes, but there is something else. One of my better sources that is quite connected to all sorts of information refused to do so this time, no matter the price. It was strange, I have never seen Wiseman turn someone down flatly on a request for information without even offering a price for it. Almost like he was afraid."  
  
"Afraid, or what? Of Kite?"  
  
"Maybe, or of what that information might do if it was revealed. All I can say about this Kite though for certain is that he's a very powerful character, and he seems to get involved with a lot of dangerous situations. He's involved in stuff way over our heads, but whether for better or worse I don't have a clue." Leaning back on her hands now, Nightstar tilted her head and looked up at SM Slayer with a curious innocence on her face that beguiled a mischievous amusement. "So, what do you plan to do now?"  
  
Leaning his head back against the tree trunk now, SM Slayer began to run everything he had just heard through his head. What was he going to do? Nothing about this Kite guy was clear cut, the information seemed to be all twisted and disturbed like a corrupted data program. Corrupted, was that truly the right word? It had just come to him, but it painted Kite in a far darker color in his mind. Mycinity was certainly big enough to take care of herself, but then she didn't know what he did. Whether Kite was dangerous or not, trouble seemed to follow him, just like that guy that Fujiko. . .  
  
No, he had to stop this, before another tragedy happened. Mycinity was a sweet girl, and he just couldn't let her get hurt by this Kite guy, or by whatever he was involved in. "I think it's time that I met this Kite myself, and when I do, I'm going to make sure he understands to stay away from Mycinity, and to keep her out of his dealings, or else."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Or else. . ."  
  
Nightstar's expression had turned to sorrow now. He really did see Mycinity as his little sister. He was roleplaying the protective brother he felt he had failed at being in the real world, it was all over his face. She'd seen it the day after Fujiko had. . . "SM, this isn't some newbie stalker or mid level thrill seeker. Kite is a high level veteran who from what I've gathered is around the same skill level as the Descendants of Fianna. What can you possibly do to him?"  
  
"I don't know Nightstar, I don't know. Hopefully I won't have to do anything, but if I must then. . ."  
  
His voice just trailed off as he became lost in thought. Lowering her head, Nightstar sighed as she felt the weight on her heart increase, the grief and pity washed away for a moment by something else that she had thought had long ago left her. *Oh Tadeoshi. . .*  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Author's Note: Hope you've enjoyed the chapter and all its developments. I guess it's starting to heat up now, so hopefully that means it will only get better. I would have gotten this out sooner, since I had the first half done on the 1st, but I had one last round of college papers to get done. Thankfully, they're all done now, and my finals aren't until next Thursday, so I hopefully will be able to update soon.  
  
Sorry the chapter's a little longer than usual, but that could be a good thing I suppose, more stuff and all. No hints about what's coming like last time, best to just let you soak up everything that has happened in the last few, and dwell on my last hint. R & R everyone.  
  
Note, both areas mentioned were on the Delta server. 


	9. Tears and Partners

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own .hack or anything from it save the characters I have created. Bandai owns the rest.  
  
PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.  
  
Author's Comment: So you know, all areas mentioned can be reached in the game and are to a great degree accurate.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sitting behind the Grunty Shop in Dun Loireag with her head buried in her arms, Mycinity continued to cry as she had been doing for the last hour and a half. Why, that was the only question that ran through her mind, despite the fragmentation of that question. Why had Kite rejected her? Why didn't he want her? Why had he given her his Member Address despite that? The list went on and on.  
  
None of it really did make sense to her, and that was perhaps the worst part about it all. She had no answers. Both Barricade and KenRyu had been along trying to cheer her up, to get her mind off this, but she'd sent them both away, probably harsher than they deserved, but she just didn't care. Too bad she had no answers.  
  
Well, actually she did sort of have an answer, although it was really more like a suspicion. Kite would have wanted to be with her if it wasn't for that Ganguro girl, that. . . BlackRose was what he called her? Yes, she was by far the cause of all her problems with Kite, and the way she treated him was just. . . evil. What could Kite possibly see in some rude, obnoxious, boisterous girl? Didn't he like sweet girls?  
  
That thought hit a painful mark, one she remembered too well. Maybe she was too sweet. Sometimes a girl could be so sweet, loving, and affectionate that she scares the guy off. That had been what her last boyfriend had told her after all, and he'd done it all with a smile on his face as if it had been all for the best, as if he couldn't see the pain in her heart that he was causing with each word he spoke as the break up had ensued. Men were just like that at times too, a girl's personality be damned, just so long as she has a nice rack, a toothpick waist, and a hot ass. Oh, and she had to be willing to let him have her too. If the girl had that, who cared about a personality.  
  
It was something that Mycinity had noticed when she got to high school, and it was then that so many of the stories she'd heard in her youth of how nice sweet girls got to have their dashing samurai warrior; why her mother liked to always make the charming hero a samurai warrior had been beyond her but that's how they were, died. Her real life figure wasn't really so bad, she was thin and athletic after all, although all her girlfriends had bigger chests. Not that hers was small or bad; she had to keep telling herself that. Still, all her girlfriends also had guys of their own, almost no one ever asked her out, and even then it was only for dubious reasons.  
  
That had been when her older brother, Kenji, had introduced her to 'The World' she found a new kind of place. To her, 'The World' was a place where appearances didn't matter, it was all about who you were inside that counted, because everyone looked cool. Kite though, he had just shown up out of nowhere, swooping in to save her just like all the stories her mother had told when she was little. True he wasn't a samurai, at least not in the game anyway, but that was her mother's fetish, not her own.  
  
Wiping away tears as they continued to pour down her face, Mycinity sniffled as her mind fought about what she had to do. Maybe Barricade and SM Slayer had been right, perhaps Kite didn't really like her too much. His level was so much higher than hers, and the way he always seemed to have something weighing on his mind, like the very future of 'The World' rested on his shoulders. Yeah, that was a good joke, like Kite was the only one capable of fixing all the problems this virus had created. He was definitely powerful and influential, he knew Balmung quite well after all, and was her own savior, but the lone possible savior of 'The World' was pushing it.  
  
But then if Kite didn't like her, why had he given her his Member Address? For someone like him, it didn't make sense to give a Member Address to someone he didn't like. Sure Wakizashi had given his to her a little more willingly and forward than Mycinity would have done, and Elnon had practically forced his on her and Barricade when they met him on their second time in 'The World', but those were exceptions.  
  
So, that meant that Kite actually DID like her. It was the most likely, and logical explanation, and Occums Razor dictated that with all things being equal, the simplest explanation was most likely the truth. The tears began to reside now as this warm new thought passed through her like a soothing summer breeze under the falling cherry blossoms. There was still hope that she could be with him, that she could prove to her gallant knight that his nasty Ganguro girl wasn't right for him and would only cause him stress. She'd show him how good she could be for him, how much she admired and cared about him. Everyone would know, and then, once that was taken care of, she'd teach that evil BlackRose a lesson for ever being mean to her Kite like that. No, not 'her' Kite, well, at least not just yet.  
  
The tears gone now, Mycinity stood up and gave off a small, giggly smile. She had work to do, and that meant getting in touch with Elnon, even if she wasn't exactly keen on it. Still, if that ass gave her any trouble, she'd just smack him from Mac Anu to Fort Ouph, and forget to provide a parachute. That was a funny idea though.  
  
She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a tall Wavemaster clad in exotic black robes hovering in the distance watching her, or the contorted brow he wore as he sneered off in her direction before warping away.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"So that's it, all we found there was another strange room with more of the Epitaph of Twilight. You didn't miss anything really. BlackRose, please don't be mad."  
Standing in front of him with her arms folded, BlackRose flicked her head up to the side with contempt as Kite continued to plead with her to not be so mad. Sneering at him, BlackRose replied, "Don't be mad? Why SHOULDN'T I be mad? You two left without taking me along to what could have been a very important location. Hell, if Wiseman can ever sort out the entire Epitaph of Twilight then that piece is a big clue! I thought we were partners!"  
  
"We are, but it was just that Balmung thought-"  
  
"Oh, so now it's all about what 'Balmung of the Azure Sky, the Descendent of Fianna' thinks huh?" Kite gulped at BlackRose's Balmung impression, and moved to reply, but BlackRose simply went on. "It's all Balmung this and Balmung that. Why even bother with me anymore, sounds like you'd rather have him as your partner."  
  
With that BlackRose turned her back on him and began to walk off. As she did, Kite took a deep breath and replied, "That's not true! We only left without you so that we didn't have to worry about the System Administrators blocking off the area. It's not always easy getting the right Virus Cores, and for that I have to. . ."  
  
BlackRose had halted by now, and just stood there listening to him. "BlackRose, I HATE using Data Drain. I know it's necessary, but every time I use it the memory of Orca. . . and of what I might end up doing to someone else if I make a mistake. . . it just really weighs on me. You're my partner, not because of your skill, or because you're legendary, or anything like that. You're my partner because without you I wouldn't have made it this far. So please, don't be mad, I don't know if I can keep doing this without you."  
  
Turning around to face him, BlackRose wrapped her arms around behind her, thumbs twiddling, head lowered. Sniffing away a small tear, she replied, voice far lower and back to normal. "Kite I. . . I'm sorry. I didn't really think about how much that bracelet might be hurting you. It's just that well. . . I don't know, I'm not good at this. Just promise me that next time you'll wait for me, after all, you might need my help."  
  
Smiling, Kite nodded. "I promise." Walking up to her and placing his hand on her shoulder, Kite waited until she lifted up her head before continuing. "We all have our reasons for doing this, it's just that for you, me, and Balmung the reasons are the same. Balmung and I want to help Orca and to restore this world to what it was, and you want to help your brother and restore this world too. I guess sometimes it's just easy to get caught up in those goals and forget about how everyone else feels, and that we need to be here for each other as well."  
  
Smiling back at him for a long moment, searching his blue, cybernetic eyes for some sign that logic told her she would never find, as just transition wasn't capable online, her heart at least felt she could find it. Then the moment was over and she stepped back. "Hey, since when did you get so philosophical?"  
  
Laughing, Kite simply gave her a smiley. Normally that would have gotten a slightly irritating reaction out of BlackRose, but this time she simply blushed lightly and gave him a smiley back. "So," she finally asked, "what now?"  
  
The smile leaving his face, Kite's expression returned to that of pure business as he thought for a moment. "I don't know, I guess we just wait for another lead to pop up, or for Helba or Lios to tell us something."  
  
A light growl escaped BlackRose's lips at the mention of the system administrator. "Grrr, why do we have to listen to that pighead anyway? He treats us like kids, and never tells us anything. It's like he just wants us to do his dirty work, then tells us to stop whenever we start getting close to an answer."  
  
"Pighead huh? Now you're impersonating Helba. Besides, Lios isn't all that bad. Anyway, Helba doesn't treat us all that much better, and at least with Lios we know what he's after."  
  
"I guess. Still, I'd love to just knock him for one sometime."  
  
Chuckling at that, Kite began to move off towards the bridge that led to the item shop. "Come on, let's go get a few items, I'm running low. After that we can go to the Elf Haven, I got a cool piece of armor you'll like."  
  
"Really!? Wow, thanks. Let's go." The pair then began moving off down the streets of Fort Ouph side by side. As they did, Kite slipped his Spectre Blades back into their sheaths and reached out to take BlackRose's left hand in his right, their fingers intertwining. Kite waited for her to react as they continued along the bridge, but no reaction came. BlackRose's smile simply broadened. Letting out a soft breath, Kite looked back ahead towards the Item Shop. For a moment he'd thought of mentioning the whole event with Mycinity to her, but his gut told him otherwise. Things were good just now, and Kite didn't need another misunderstanding.  
  
Meanwhile, as the pair walked, a tall, skinny Long Arm watched on with interest. At first SM Slayer had thought the girl with Kite had been Mycinity, but further observation had revealed otherwise. This might just be a good thing, and save him the trouble of having to deal with Kite. He had come here hoping to find the young Twin Blade and set him straight, but he wasn't about to do so with that Heavy Blade there as well. Soon, sometime soon he'd talk to Kite and get this whole mess fixed.  
  
Checking the time now, SM Slayer cursed to himself. He had to get going, it was his weekend to see his eighteen month old daughter, and his ex so hated it when he was late, and while the reverse was also true, he didn't yell as much as she did when she showed up late. With that, he logged out.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes: Well this one is shorter than the last few have been, but then it's gotten out a lot quicker too. Strange lack of reviews on the last chapter, so maybe another one will get some reviews coming in. After all, it is the reviews that motivate me to keep writing more often.  
  
This chapter was more to give you all some background on a few of the characters, and to set up some events in the next few chapters. Also note, my guess is that in about two chapters, we'll get to see Gardenia, and maybe either Natsume or Ryoko, haven't decided which just yet.  
  
Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to review since I may not post until I get a few more in. 


	10. Meeting the Disciples at the Chosen Soli...

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own .hack or anything from it save the characters I have created. Bandai owns the rest.  
  
PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.  
  
Author's Comment: So you know, all areas mentioned can be reached in the game and are to a great degree accurate.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Leaning up against one of the walls to the buildings in Mac Anu near the Chaos Gate, Kite waited with arms folded behind his head and the sole of his left foot at the juncture between ground and wall. Glancing up at the tall buildings that surrounded the gate, Kite wondered if any of them even served a purpose other than to act as decoration. He supposed there was, but he'd never really looked into just what they were. There had been talk of expanding the size of Mac Anu as of late to accommodate all the new players that were joining up, but there had been talk of doing that for years according to the Message Board, and the virus had obviously halted any expansion plans quite well.  
  
Glancing at the Chaos Gate again, Kite sighed and checked the time again, wondering when Mycinity would show up. Her recent email to him had been quite vague on its purpose, but quite specific on where and when to meet up. All it had said otherwise that she wanted to show him something, and that it was most important. What that important thing was he didn't know, but it was probably some area she'd found on this server since he hadn't told her anything about the problems within 'The World' that he was dealing with.  
  
Of course she might just want to go clear out a dungeon with him, even though given that her level was up to Level 15 now, as having access to her Member Address let him know, she probably didn't need much help from him to clear out most levels on this server. Still, he had given her his Member Address, and even though it had just been to cheer her up, as he really hadn't pondered what she might want to do with him once she could contact him, he did sort of owe it to her to see what she wanted.  
  
As if in answer to that thought, the slim young Heavy Blade warped into Mac Anu, then turned to face Kite. As she saw him leaning up against the wall, her face froze as she held back a scream. "Oh no, I'm not late am I? I'm so sorry, my clock must be off."  
  
Pushing off from the wall with a shrug of his shoulders, Kite waved her off. "No, I was early. You're right on time. Don't worry, I wasn't waiting too long. Besides, waiting for you gave me some time to think."  
  
The dread and worry easing out of her body now, Mycinity smiled and began walking over towards the Twin Blade, hefting her sword up over her shoulder. "Thinking about what?"  
  
"Oh nothing in particular, just some silly things."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Lifting his arms up above his head to stretch now, Kite returned Mycinity's smile and said, "So, what's this important thing you wanted to show me?"  
  
"Join my party and I'll show you."  
  
Moments later a flashmail arrived, and Kite chuckled for a moment as memories of something Orca had said to him about it being weird flashmailing someone who was right in front of you, but then the memories of what happened after came to mind and he cut off the laugh. As he accepted the Join mail, Kite watched Mycinity with a very lighthearted expression, almost amused. It was obvious she wanted to take him somewhere, and if she was getting him to join her party, it probably had something to do with leveling up or cleaning out a dungeon. Oh well, sometimes fighting on easy levels was relaxing.  
  
"So, will you tell me now?"  
  
Mycinity grinned, then shook her head. "Nope, it's a secret. You'll just have to see it when we get there."  
  
Kite shrugged. "Ok then. Where are we going?"  
  
Turning to face the Chaos Gate, Mycinity called out, "? Chosen Solitary Gate!" Moments later the warp rings took effect and the pair was off to the area. As they left, a tall, black robed Wavemaster stepped out of the shadows of one of the buildings, a frown on his face. Staring where the pair had just been, the Wavemaster hissed through clenched teeth. "This is very bad. Something must be done before it's too late, or else this world will. . ." Moments later he too warped away.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
As the pair materialized into the jungle area, Kite did a quick check on the area stats. No real shockers, it was a pretty straightforward area, and being Level 17 it seemed almost certain that this was a leveling up training adventure. If only she'd checked his level, Mycinity might have realized that she could have picked an area far higher and gained a great deal more experience points. Of course she had said there was something important here.  
  
Reaching out and grabbing Kite around his right wrist, Mycinity began to tug at him to move on towards the open path. Caught unaware, Kite nearly fell forward, barely catching his balance. "Come on Kite you silly little slow poke, we have to get moving."  
  
"Wha. . . wait Mycinity, don't you want to grab that Piney Apple over there first? They're really hard to find, the rarest f the grunty foods."  
  
Not even bothering to look back as she continued to tug Kite towards the path, Mycinity giggled lightly. "Rare huh? You sound like Elnon, and trust me, you're waaaay cuter than he is. Now let's hurry UP!"  
  
"Ok ok," Kite said with a sigh, falling into step with Mycinity. Taking one last look back at the Piney Apple, Kite shrugged and began looking down the path he was being dragged along. It was a jungle area after all, and that meant monsters would likely be along soon.  
  
Not that Mycinity was the least bit worried about that. Just as Kite had gained information on her character's stats upon trading Member Addresses, so too had she on his. While she had known that he was powerful, she had never dreamed he was a Level 69 warrior. Sixty-nine, what a wonderful number, and there was so much that could be done with it too. While she knew that it was just a coincidence that his level happened to be that, her mind began thinking for the fourth time since she'd learned of his level of the alternative meaning that number held, even if it was sort of disgusting to her. It probably didn't matter of course, it was as if players were capable of doing. . . 'it'. . . in 'The World'. . . could they?  
  
That thought was banished from her mind at the sudden sound of an activated magic portal. Releasing Kite's arm as she gripped her sword with both hands now, Mycinity looked up in near awe at the towering Thousand Trees monster before her. She hesitated for only a moment before raising her sword up high to swing, but by then it was too late, the fight was over. Leaping in at what had appeared almost like a blur, Kite had delivered a pair of slashes that toppled the large creature before even it knew what had hit it. The creature had already begun to fade away by the time Kite's feet landed on the ground, Mycinity standing frozen in mid- swing.  
  
Finally she just lowered her sword and muttered, "Oh." Just staring at the spot where the Thousand Trees had been standing a few moments ago, Mycinity finally snapped out of it and looked over at Kite. "We need to make a right down that path. It won't be much farther."  
  
Kite nodded. It must have been the dungeon she was heading for, which meant she wanted to clean out a dungeon together. Oh well, that shouldn't be too hard. Still, how did she know which way the dungeon was? She hadn't used a Fairy's Orb after all. That meant that Mycinity had been here before, either in a party or by herself. Was that why she wanted his help then, her party had been unable to win on its own? He'd find out soon he supposed.  
  
The next junction offered another magic portal that held a trio of Arrow Fish, all of whom perished again at the hands of Kite before Mycinity could swing her blade. Ignoring the cross path and continuing down the trail, the pair soon came into view of the dungeon. Skipping a few paces ahead of Kite, Mycinity leapt and spun in midair in a 180 so she was facing Kite again. Raising her right arm into the air like a ring announcer as her left motioned towards the dungeon entrance, Mycinity grinned. "We're heeeeeeere."  
  
Rubbing his head in slight confusion, Kite replied, "Um My, what's so special about this dungeon?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Turning his gaze away from Mycinity and back to the dungeon entrance now, Kite's eyes narrowed slightly as he prepared for the fight ahead, despite the total one-sidedness of it all. As Kite walked down the stairs into the first room of the dungeon with Mycinity right behind him however, the sight before him was the last thing he expected to find.  
  
The first room within the dungeon was long and somewhat narrow, stretching on for some ways, but that wasn't the unusual part. What was unusual was that there were about a dozen or so players standing in it staring up at him. Two of them he immediately recognized as the Wavemaster and Blademaster that had been with Mycinity when he had first met her, but the rest were new, although he couldn't quite make out the last few in the back.  
  
From behind Kite heard Mycinity shout out, "We're here everyone! See, I brought him, here he is!"  
  
The crowd began to move forward towards the pair now, and Kite's face flushed slightly red. He wasn't used to having people stare at him. Moving down the final step and into the room itself now, Kite watched as a Tall Heavy Axeman in bright platinum armor moved up to him and looked down. "This is the great Kite you told me about My? Hmph, somehow I expected him to be bigger, and more imposing."  
  
"Oh shut up Creeson you big fat ass," a short Twin Blade interjected, reaching out and shoving the Heavy Axeman aside with relative ease, "Twin Blades are by nature usually short and agile. Besides, this is a game, you can pack a lot of power into a small frame in 'The World', or would you like me to demonstrate you weight lifting newbie?"  
  
Creeson kept quiet instead of responding to the challenge, then slowly backed off. As he did so the Twin Blade turned back to face Kite and said, "So, you're Kite huh?" Then over Kite's shoulder she called out, "You were right My, he is really cute, especially those blue eyes."  
  
Kite's cheeks burned hotter now, and he turned to look back at Mycinity whose face was, if possible, even redder than his own. Then suddenly Mycinity screamed out, "Ken, he's standing right there, don't you know how to keep quiet!"  
  
The crowd around them began to chuckle lightly as if they were hearing a rather old joke. Kite too had to smile at it, they certainly seemed to get along. As he was about to look back at the Twin Blade, her hand came to rest on his arm as she said, "Don't be offended by Mycinity, she gets that way sometimes. She doesn't like expressing her feelings much or let guys know how she feels, but she's pretty sweet on the inside." As Kite returned his gaze to the Twin Blade, he thought to argue given his last meeting with Mycinity, but thought better of it. The girl then went on, "Oh, by the way, my name is KenRyu, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Hello KenRyu, I'm-"  
  
"Yeah I know, you're Kite." Sliding her arm through his, KenRyu continued, "So Kite, how about we ditch this party and go have some fun of our own, you stud you?"  
  
Kite gulped. "W-what?"  
  
"KEN!!!" Mycinity was fuming now and was being restrained by a samurai.  
  
Releasing his arm and cocking her head to the side, KenRyu grinned and said, "Just kidding. Hehehehe." She then walked off out of the crowd with the grin still across her lips.  
  
More fits of laughter emerged from the crowd, and at last the samurai released Mycinity as KenRyu left their view into the depths of the crowd. Launching in after her, the still quite enraged Mycinity tripped over a foot and crashed right into Elnon who landed hard on the dungeon floor, Mycinity now on top of him. As she struggled to lift herself up, Elnon gave a wry grin and said, "Goodness me Mycinity, you sure are being forward with me. You could have least asked first."  
  
Before the crowd could again start laughing, a resounding smack was heard through the room as Mycinity's right hand slapped Elnon across the cheek sending his head slamming back down to the floor. Struggling to her feet, Mycinity suddenly froze as if reaching a sudden recollection.  
  
The crowd parted slightly as she reached her feet lest Mycinity desire to slap anyone else who got too close, and Mycinity turned to face Kite, a smile on her face. "Kite, I sort of forgot to tell you what this is all about, you see. . ."  
  
But Kite however wasn't paying attention. His eyes had traveled beyond Mycinity to the blonde female Heavy Axeman dressed in white, golden halo above her head standing at the back of the crowd, and due to the parting was now visible. "Ryoko, is that you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello Kite. I saw the Message Board so I thought I'd come here but I-"  
  
"I made it everyone, don't start without me. I'm not late am I?"  
  
At the sound of another familiar voice Kite turned towards the entrance to the dungeon, and his jaw dropped. "Natsume, what's going on? Why are you here?"  
  
Walking down the last few steps, Natsume's own jaw dropped now as she replied, "Kite, you're here too? Wow, are you making a guest appearance here, or an inspirational speech to all the members or something. That's great you know."  
  
Kite just blinked blankly at her. "Um, excuse me?"  
  
"Well why else would you be here, you can't be a member, who ever heard of joining your own club."  
  
A bad feeling was beginning to arise from Kite's gut now. "Natsume, what club?"  
  
With her usual grin, Natsume replied simply, "Why the Lord Kite Fan Club of course."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ok, sorry this one took so long to get out. This Christmas break was a rather dismal one and I got somewhat depressed and just didn't feel like writing. That plus our internet connection was rather on and off again. Never fear though, I am back in the dorms now and should hopefully have the next one out in a day or two.  
  
First things, I decided to just put both Ryoko and Natsume in together since I thought of a way to pull it off. Hope that pleases those of you who have been requesting to see Ryoko. Gardenia will be in the next chapter, you should be able to figure out why now. I've also figured out a way to reduce the overall size of this fic, mainly because I have a major amount of classwork this semester, and I may or may not have the time. Besides, the new .Hack game will be out soon and I had planned to have this finished before then. That won't be the case however, but I'm still going to end this the way I had planned. Just so you all know, this story will end chronologically before .Hack/Quarantine would start. Basically the end of Outbreak.  
  
Please review, and if you would like to ask me a question or make a more private comment, please feel free to email me. Just make sure the Subject is clear so I don't delete it as spam mail. 


	11. Shock, Realization, and Bosoms

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own .hack or anything from it save the characters I have created. Bandai owns the rest.  
  
PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.  
  
Author's Comment: So you know, all areas mentioned can be reached in the game and are to a great degree accurate.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
If it were physically possible for Kite's jaw to touch the floor while still standing up straight, it would have done so at that moment. All he could do was just stare up at Natsume who was somehow quite oblivious to the shock on Kite's face, waiting for him to reply with her usual smile. Slowly the data was beginning to sink into his brain, but while it was still working its way in, his senses seemed to fade away on him. He was no longer surrounded by this young group of players, no longer in the dungeon, the area, the server, or anywhere. Silence filled the black air as light too faded away into nothingness.  
  
A. . . a Lord Kite Fan Club? It was just too sudden, too absurd. He didn't deserve a fan club, let alone want one. He wasn't doing what he was doing in 'The World' for fame or glory, but to help Orca. And Lord Kite, that was totally unnecessary, ludicrous even. Sure Orca or Balmung deserved that title, but a not too long ago newbie like him? Would this mean that soon everyone would know his name, follow him around in 'The World' and ask him to join their party, or for advice, even autographs? Was it even possible for him to give out autographs?  
  
After all, the only thing he had that made him any different from other people was the Twilight Bracelet, and the powers it gave him were not something he liked very much, despite their necessity. No, this fan club had to be a dream, or a joke, he couldn't really have a fan club. . . could he?  
  
A sudden jerk and he was back into reality with all the sounds and sensations back around him save a clear view of what was in front of him. All that he saw was a bluish blur, as if his face was pressed up against some concave object. This was because, as Kite soon realized to his horror, while in he had been in what seemed another world, the others had not. Thus one of the girls behind him, Kite wasn't sure whether it was Mycinity or Ryoko, had not particularly liked the fact that Kite had frozen solid with eyes seemingly transfixed on the breasts of a now blushing Natsume. The sudden violent shove into his back that had brought him back to this world had not helped matters since Kite had not been at all on guard, and so fell forward into Natsume knocking them both onto the steps with his face landing between her breasts.  
  
Blushing even more profusely than before, Natsume reached to clutch her heart, which was beating like a war drum and not realizing that Kite's head was between her hand and heart until the damage was done and Kite's face was pressed even more firmly to her. "Oh my Kite, you're being so forward all of a sudden. I don't quite know what to say." This statement however made the raging tension in the air skyrocket even more than it had been moments before.  
  
Forcing himself out of Natsume's grip, Kite leapt to his feet panic rushing through his body. Reaching for a Sprite Ocarina, it suddenly occurred to him that he was at the dungeon entrance already and he quickly sprinted up the stairs, gating out the moment he exited the dungeon leaving his newly formed fan club in silence.  
  
While the silence of the recently passed scene seemed to last for a short eternity, it was finally broken by a calm, collected male voice with a slight bit of amusement in its tone.  
  
"Lord Kite short and slight,  
  
Pressed tightly to girls bosoms,  
  
What a Lord he is."  
  
The crowd all turned to look at Wakizashi who stood there eyes closed with a large grin plastered on his face, left hand stroking his beardless chin as if there was something there to stroke. He was obviously reliving the scene in his mind. Slowly a few chuckles arose throughout the crowd until everyone save Mycinity and Ryoko as well as a slightly agitated SM Slayer off to the side of the room were laughing lightly.  
  
Then KenRyu added in, "Man, Lord Kite is a player!"  
  
This brought the crowd to full gales of laughter, causing Natsume who was still sitting on the floor to flush red again and Mycinity to quake with anger. Ryoko was the only one of the three girls present who had Kite's Member Address not to react. Instead she just touched her own cheek and said, "I didn't realize he was like that, what a surprise."  
  
Only Mycinity heard her though as the rest of the group had begun to migrate down the hall towards the back of the room, leaving Ryoko and Mycinity standing where they were and Natsume still on the floor. SM Slayer and Nightstar were off in the corner on their own having one of their usual discussions.  
  
"No, I can't believe that," Mycinity replied, "he's not like that at all."  
  
Natsume shrugged. "That's what I would have thought too, but his lips on my breasts say something else." Going dreamy-eyed for a moment, Natsume sighed. "If only I had known he felt that way sooner."  
  
Mycinity growled under her breath. "No, I refuse to believe that my Kite would be like that, he can't be. Maybe he was just overwhelmed by the news and couldn't contain his joy for a moment."  
  
Ryoko though was now staring at Mycinity. "Your Kite? I didn't know you and Kite were a couple. I was under the impression that Kite was single and available."  
  
"Well," Natsume added in as she finally started to rise to her feet, "I always thought he was with BlackRose."  
  
Ryoko nodded. "Well perhaps we should send him an email and ask."  
  
"Maybe." That was all Mycinity could think to say.  
  
Laughter burst out from the far end of the hallway now and the three girls turned to look down at the crowd, which had spread back to give KenRyu ample room to maneuver on her makeshift stage. "Hello everyone, I am Lord Kite, patron of this fan club." The crowd applauded as KenRyu took slight bows to each side of the crowd. As the applause died down KenRyu began walking towards one side of the crowd and as she got within a foot or so of Elnon she fake tripped forward, crashing up against Elnon who caught her against himself out of instinct.  
  
Grinning slyly, KenRyu rubbing her cheek up against Elnon's chest and exclaimed, "Oh my Elnon, what big breasts you have." Everyone burst into laughter save Elnon who took a quick swing at KenRyu with his staff, but she quickly and easily danced away spinning slowly as she went until she was to the other side of the crowd. As she began to fake trip again, she looked up at Wakizashi and with a revolting frown stopped herself. "Nevermind, I'm not going to give you the pleasure of feeling me up you pervert."  
  
The crowd laughed again, but instead of getting angry as Elnon had, Wakizashi smiled at KenRyu, gave her a slight bow, then calmly replied,  
  
"Perverted perceived,  
  
Not seen for my inner soul  
  
She breaks my sad heart."  
  
All laughter ceased as eyes focused on KenRyu. She just stood there for a moment looking back at Wakizashi somberly, then finally said, "I'm. . . I'm sorry Wakizashi, I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
Waving off her apology, Wakizashi stepped forward and replied, "It's all right, I understand." Smiling, KenRyu stepped forward herself now and wrapped her arms around Wakizashi in a warm hug, planting a quick peck on his cheek as he returned the embrace. After several long moments of embracing one another, Wakizashi grinned and whispered into her ear, "Now about the business of me feeling you up, I-"  
  
He halted and froze as he suddenly felt his own rear being squeezed and then pinched hard. KenRyu then whispered back, "Don't even think about it." She then released his behind and then him and smiled.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Standing off by one of the corrals overlooking Carmina Gadelica, Kite rested his elbows on the fence and waited. All this was just too sudden for him, and he needed advice from someone who knew what he should do about it. His mind had been so jumbled it had been hard to think of just who he knew that could help, but as the title Lord Kite kept passing through his mind someone had finally occurred to him.  
  
"Kite, you called me?"  
  
Turning his head towards the plumed swordsman, Kite smiled and nodded. "Hello Balmung, nice weather huh?"  
  
Walking over to the fence and resting his own arms upon it, Balmung looked out over the city as well. "Yes, very fine weather. I assume you didn't contact me to talk about the weather though."  
  
Kite shook his head, still staring out at the city. "No, I have a. . . problem that I wanted your expert opinion on." Pausing a moment, he then continued, "Balmung, how should someone deal with having a fan club?"  
  
Until now Balmung too had kept his gave out at the city, but now his eyebrow cocked as he glanced over at Kite, a frown beginning to replace his previously emotionless face. "A fan club you said? Are you telling me you now have your own fan club?"  
  
Sighing lightly, Kite nodded. "Yeah, I just recently found out about it, It's called the Lord Kite Fan Club, but I don't know what to do about all of it. What do you do with your fan club?"  
  
Stepping back from the fence, Balmung turned away from Kite as he balled his right hand into a fist, flexing and squeezing in contained anger. After a long moment of this, the anger softened slightly and with lowered head replied, "I. . . don't have a fan club."  
  
This brought Kite's gaze back around to the second half of the Descendents of Fianna. "What!? But, but you're Lord Balmung of the Azure Sky, how could you not-"  
  
"It was Orca."  
  
Kite blinked. "Orca?"  
  
Sighing heavily, Balmung nodded, back still facing Kite. "Yes, Orca was the one who got the fan club, not me. He was far more popular with the beginning players than I, and so they idolized him more. He never seemed too concerned about it to me, but then. . . Kite, I think that fan clubs are fickle things for those who they idolize. Those who don't have one desire to have one, especially when a close friend of theirs has one, but when they have one it loses its fun."  
  
"Balmung I-"  
  
"I'm sorry Kite, but I don't think there's much else I can help you with on that front. I have some things to look into, so we will talk more later." With that he logged out before Kite could call out for him to wait.  
  
"Great," Kite muttered, "Now what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Then from along the way near the intersection that led to the Chaos Gate Kite heard someone call out, "Ahh, there you are Kite!"  
  
Turning in that direction, Kite spotted a tall blonde Long Arm in green and white. Gardenia, how could he have forgotten about her. He knew she had a fan club. Now, if only he could get her to talk.  
  
She walked towards him now, and Kite began running through how he would bring this up in a way to get her to reply. As she got to him he began with, "Hello Gardenia."  
  
Without taking the time for pleasantries as usual, Gardenia merely said, "Kite, let's go, there's a dungeon I'd like for you to accompany me to at ??Ancient Sacred Fertile Land."  
  
As she turned to head for the Chaos Gate Kite paused, then said, "Um Gardenia, can I talk to you about something first?"  
  
Stopping mid-stride, Gardenia turned her head back to look at the young Twin Blade and said, "Can it wait?"  
  
Inhaling, Kite shrugged. "I guess it can, but it is kind of important."  
  
Returning her gaze forward, Gardenia just stood there as if debating it in her mind for a moment. Finally she answered, "Fine, we'll talk on the way. Now let's go."  
  
Smiling, Kite nodded and the pair began to move off towards the Chaos Gate as Kite began to explain the recent events of what happened to him to the tall Long Arm.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry it took longer than I said it would. Something unusual happened on Saturday, I got invited to go clubbing, so I was out pretty late and got home quite tired. It also meant that my class reading got neglected, so I had to catch up on that first. Anyway, enough with the excuses.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, I quite enjoyed your comments on the fan club idea. It was one that, while quite logical in my mind was something that I wasn't sure would make sense to all of you. Speaking of this, I know many of you are wondering how BlackRose will take all this. My response, you'll have to wait and see, and it may not be for another two or three chapters either.  
  
For those of you who like action, stick around for the next chapter, because Kite and Gardenia have a dungeon to raid. Also expect more with Mycinity soon, as she will finally have an encounter with the mysterious Liet. R and R people.  
  
Oh, one last thing, the server for the area they're going to is Lambda server. 


	12. Pedals on a Flower

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own .hack or anything from it save the characters I have created. Bandai owns the rest.  
  
PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.  
  
Author's Comment: So you know, all areas mentioned can be reached in the game and are to a great degree accurate.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
  


* * *

  
Rain poured down from the night sky as Kite trudged closely behind Gardenia towards the dungeon entrance. Of all the types of weather and conditions, it was rain and darkness that he hated most. Not only were both very good at concealing enemies and other hidden items, but there was just something... ominous about the whole scenery that the two effects created.  
  
The dungeon had been at about a 2 o'clock angle from the point of arrival, and Gardenia had taken off straight for it the second they'd gained their bearings. The only time they had stopped thus far had been to activate a symbol, which gave them a very nice yet wholly unneeded Ap Corv power up. It just seemed strange, the area was a Level 37, meaning that the mud from the rain was the only thing that would smear the shine on either of their boots, as the monsters would never get a chance. Gardenia could handle this herself no problem without his help, yet she had specifically said she wanted it. This was totally out of character for her.  
  
Staring ahead through the drops of rain that splattered against his face, Kite caught signs of Gardenia's backside every so often, dodging a splash of mud from their boots disturbance of small puddles. While his recent incident with Ryoko, Natsume and Mycinity would normally leave him embarrassed or guilty to have this kind of view, but the environmental conditions left him simply glad that he could still see her at all, especially since Gardenia would most likely not wait for him at the Dungeon entrance if he fell behind; it wasn't her style. He had thought of simply moving up next to her as he was the faster of the two. There weren't many that could keep pace with a high level Twin Blade that didn't want to be caught, but discussing his problem just now with mud, rain and pitch blackness around them wasn't the ideal time. Something told him also that Gardenia knew this when she agreed to talk to him on the way.  
  
Finally magical torches burning despite the rain could be seen ahead. The dungeon entrance. Kite took a big sigh of relief, inhaling a few raindrops as he did so causing a slight cough. As the light grew nearer though, Kite's joy dimmed. It was a monster gut dungeon, where you would enter what appeared to be a giant mouth to get into the dungeon who's interior resembled what he very much thought the beef stew he'd had for lunch earlier saw as it plummeted into his stomach. Well, save the sharp, toothy walls.  
  
Awhile back he'd been in just such a dungeon when he came upon a party fighting a rather large dragon monster, the exact type he didn't recall, and one lash of the creature's tail had sent a ill-positioned Wavemaster straight into one of those walls, confirming that being impaled by a dungeon wall could kill a player. He was sure that if he spent enough time in dungeons like this they'd even invade his offline nightmares, not that he had online nightmares.  
  
As they reached the cover of the dungeon's... upper jaw, Gardenia paused, turning to face Kite who had just entered the cover of the dungeon jaw himself. Taking a step forward, Kite looked up at Gardenia and began, "Gardenia, can I ask you-"  
  
"Come, let's go." Gardenia then turned, Minerva in hand and began moving down the...tongue into the depths of the dungeon, Kite following behind. Entering into a long corridor, more like a throat than most would have desired, Kite set off with Gardenia at a nice trot deeper into the dungeon, wondering if he'd ever get a chance to talk.  
  
As they exited the corridor into the first room, a magic portal activated just as they took their first steps in. A trio of Voodoo Goblins appeared, and two slashes and a spear thrust later they were gone. Neither even broke a sweat, unless the few droplets of rain still clinging to their hair and cheeks counted.  
  
Four short rooms and five dead Headhunter Kings later the pair stood facing the stairs leading to the next floor. It had been a short floor indeed, and still only raindrops moistened their faces. Of course the rain outside and their current organic environment raised the humidity some, but it was quite tolerable. They hadn't been in it very long either.  
  
Reaching the last step into the second floor, Gardenia slowed her pace and began to walk casually down the hall. Kite joined her, trying to think just how to approach her on this. Before he could though Gardenia said, "A flower blooms in its prime, showing its beauty in silence, but before it can say what it wants, the pedals have fallen off and no one wants to listen to a wilted stem."  
  
Kite just blinked. "What?"  
  
"Don't be like the flower Kite, express how you feel to people before it is too late."  
  
Now that it was said, just how did he feel about all this, about all of them? He knew how most of them certainly felt, especially Mycinity, that was rather obvious, but what he wanted to say, how he felt, that was another thing. There seemed to be so many girls who suddenly wanted him, even if it was in an online environment, not at all like it was in the real world. Was that perhaps why he hesitated so much, he wasn't ready to handle something like this?  
  
That was certainly an irony. Here he was, Kite, the bearer of the Twilight Bracelet, chosen to save 'The World' from this terrible viral threat and free the comatose victims, and yet he couldn't even handle a girl who really liked him, three for that matter. Then again, wasn't there a fourth as well? His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest as he thought and pondered that possibility, not even noticing the environment around him. Luckily two rooms of casual walking later, only a single Headhunter King had appeared, and Gardenia had dispatched with him with a single overhead slash.  
  
Suddenly as he felt the strange magical presence, he looked up and his jaw opened as he saw the Gott Statue. It was here already, on the second floor? Talk about a short dungeon. The Mukuro inside wasn't anything new, and so here they were, finished with the dungeon and he hadn't even asked Gardenia a single thing.  
  
Turning to face her, she looked at him for a moment, then turned back towards the entrance with a soft, "Hmph..." They were continuing down the next corridor anyway. This was definitely strange.  
  
Entering the next room, a great square room, the Magic Portal within activated and a Sandhill appeared before them. No this one wouldn't go down in a single hit. Diving to the side with ease to avoid its attack as Gardenia went charging in, Kite Raised his hand and shouted, "MeJuk Kruz!"  
  
From thin air tree branches suddenly converged on the Sandhill, striking it hard just as Gardenia's own slashes came in. This was more than enough to drop the beast, although the fact that magic had been required for such a quick kill was a compliment to the creature's power. Gardenia just turned south and walked towards the next door. He was running out of time, and it had to be now. Stepping into the next room, Kite said, "Gardenia, I need to ask you something."  
  
Walking forward down the path towards another Magic Portal Gardenia knowingly replied, "Yes, I know."  
  
She knew, but how? Obviously she knew he needed to talk to her, but that tone, it had been as if she already knew what he was going to ask. The portal activated now and a pair of Headhunter Kings emerged. Pausing for a moment, Kite and Gardenia glanced at each other, grinned wryly and charged in. Moment later, standing behind a pair of quite dead Headhunter Kings, Kite continued. "Gardenia, whatever happened to your fan club?"  
  
Pausing for a moment, Gardenia just stared ahead, then replied in her usual calm voice, "I don't know. They were never really strong, and since I moved on to more dangerous levels that they couldn't follow me to, I assume they gave up, but who knows for sure. Why do you ask... Lord Kite?"  
  
She DID know! Stunned for a moment, Kite just stood there as Gardenia moved on to the next door. Turning back, Gardenia smiled slightly and cocked her head. "Coming?"  
  
"Oh... yeah." Kite then trotted to Gardenia as she was opening the next door into yet another great hall, where another Sandhill sat waiting.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
  


* * *

  
Leaning against the entrance to the dungeon at ï Chosen Solitary Gate, Mycinity sighed and looked across the doorway where not too long ago Kite had landed on Natsume, to where Barricade leaned against the opposite side. "Well that was a total failure, don't you think Cade?"  
  
"Not necessarily My, I think Kite may actually come back. From his reaction I'm guessing he forgot to check the message boards was all, so this probably caught him by surprise."  
  
Sighing, Mycinity shook her head. "I don't know Cade, I wanted it to be a surprise, but he didn't seem overly happy about it. If anything, I think he was kind of upset."  
  
"That's where you're wrong My. Kite was just surprised was all, and didn't know quite what to do. I don't think he's used to that kind of attention, or recognition for that matter. Give him some time, and space too and he'll come around, accept this and all. If not, well then it was a good try."  
  
Smiling, Mycinity nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Thanks Cade, you're the best."  
  
"Just don't go spreading that around to the others, will destroy my tough guy image."  
  
From off in the corner a voice then said, "It'd most likely be better for all involved if he didn't come back." Mycinity and Barricade turned to see who had said it, and saw a strange Wavemaster dressed all in black moving casually towards them, stopping a meter or two shy.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, who are you?" She didn't know why, but something about this guy freaked Mycinity out, and made her dislike him, and, even if she wouldn't admit it, fear him a little too.  
  
"Asking who someone is can be a powerful and dangerous thing, changing relationships and structures of power all together. After all, it was believed that for a mortal to know the name of a god gave that mortal power, because they could invoke that name, and thus the god through the name. The Hebrew god did not give his name for this very reason. Besides, who and what we really are rarely can be summed up by a simple name. As for what I mean Mycinity, I should think it would be obvious. Kite lives in a different world from the one you inhabit. What he can and must do are things you can not imagine, and following him around, distracting him from his true objective can only endanger yourself, and more importantly, his mission."  
  
Barricade pushed off the entrance wall now and turned to fully face the Wavemaster. "And what mission is that, Blacky?" His hand had gone to the hilt of his sword.  
  
Chuckling lightly with just a slight hint of melodrama, the Wavemaster grinned wide. "Just what do you think you can do with that little sword of yours Barricade? You wouldn't even be able to raise it against me. What Kite's mission is though is not something for you to know. Just remember, right now there are giants out on the playground, and if you're not careful, you might get hurt if you try to play with them."  
  
Gripping the hilt of his sword even tighter, Barricade barred his teeth and spat out in anger, "Is that a threat?"  
  
"No, just a warning, a piece of friendly advice even. After all, there are plenty of dangerous creatures in 'The World' and some are more deadly than others. Wouldn't want to have one of you wander into the wrong room and find that you're over your head...children."  
  
Barricade's sword was out in a moment, but even as he swung in, the sword seemed to hit a barrier as a strange light engulfed the Wavemaster. Then without warning a pulse shot out from him knocking them both down onto the steps with the mere force of the shockwave. Grinning with a half- crazed gleam in his eye, the Wavemaster then said, "For your own safety, stay away from Kite, the bearer of the Twilight Bracelet." He was then engulfed in the golden rings as he warped away, leaving two confused players with rather sore behinds.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
  


* * *

  
Standing at a dead end of the southern-most chamber within the dungeon, Gardenia stared up at the wall as Kite walked up beside her. Glancing over at her for a moment, Kite then joined her in examining the wall. Moments in silence passed, then Kite said, "How'd you find out about the club?"  
  
Without taking her eyes from the wall, Gardenia replied, "From the Message Board. You really should check it more often. The fan club thread seems quite popular."  
  
Kite blushed lightly. Popular, that wasn't what he thought of himself as in 'The World' but then he never really gave much thought to it in the first place. It had always just been about saving Orca. "So, is that why you wanted me to come here with you, because of the Message Board?"  
  
"No, I was asked to."  
  
Looking over at that, Kite spit out, "What, by who?"  
  
Gardenia didn't answer though, she just stood there as quiet and sturdy as a great oak. Minutes passed, then Gardenia, still not looking at him said, "Kite, you must do as your inner being tells you. If you spend too much time fearing the thorns of a rose, you can never appreciate its beauty. Think carefully, then act, and don't look back." With that she activated her Sprite Ocarina and warped out, leaving Kite there to stare at the wall and ponder.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
  


* * *

  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry this took so long, I've had a lot going on. One of my close friends busted her knee when she slipped on some ice, and I've been trying to comfort her. Add that to work and college, and time gets busy.  
  
I have decided not to beat Quarantine until after I finish this story so as not to inadvertently put something in that Kite or the others shouldn't know. This also means that there are to be no remarks about what occurs in Quarantine in your reviews or I might not finish this story. I don't like having surprises ruined.  
  
I know I didn't answer too much in this chapter, but I did raise a few questions you should be thinking about. Those would be, who asked Gardenia to talk to Kite, what does Liet know/mean in what he said to Mycinity and Barricade, and how do I think up all this crazy stuff.  
  
Well, I hope to get the next chapter out sooner. I do have midterms soon though, so who knows. 


	13. Data Drained!

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own .hack or anything from it save the characters I have created. Bandai owns the rest.  
  
PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
SM Slayer stared down at the stone floor from his seat on the dungeon steps of ï Chosen Solitary Gate as he continued to listen to Mycinity and Barricade tell their story. So far what he had heard did not bode well.  
  
"So then that black haired... black cloaked... well he wore a lot of black. Anyway he basically said that we should stay away from Kite or else. He didn't say exactly why, just something about giants on the playground." Barricade stood silent and grim as Mycinity continued to ramble on about everything that was said. The giant remark got a grin from SM Slayer though, because unlike them, he grasped the meaning behind it.  
  
Lifting his head as Mycinity paused, taking his Fairy Spear off his lap and placing it gently down onto the stone steps SM Slayer gave them both a hard look. "So that's it? You're sure he didn't say anything else? Nothing unusual or out of place? Barricade?" The Blademaster just stood their silently, acting cool. Smiling inwardly, SM Slayer's eyes lingered on him for a moment. He knew Barricade's facade was just that, an act. Trying to be the strong silent type, a role that really didn't fit him. The moment passed though and his eyes drifted back to the floor, mind in deep thought.  
  
"So SM, what do you think? Was that guy just crazy or something, or what?"  
  
"I think... that you might want to heed his advice and not go near Kite anymore." The shock on her face was obvious, and he had momentary thoughts of informing her of the rumors he'd heard about Kite from Nightstar, but thought better of it. "I understand that you really like him My, but the truth is that this Wavemaster is right. I had a chance a week ago to talk to Kite's friends the day you brought Kite here, and they confirmed that he does hang out with a rather powerful group of people, the so called giants. Even Lord Balmung fights alongside him. He might be a great role model, but you, and me for that matter, are really just little children in his playground, bugs trying not to be stepped on. He saved you two from danger, and that's great, but chasing after him like this may not be the best thing to do. Kite may not be there the next time you need help."  
  
Tears began to well up in Mycinity's eyes as she fought to hold them back. Her hand gripped the hilt of her sword hard, and if it wasn't a game the hilt's durability might have fallen into concern. "You're wrong! Kite is a great and wonderful man! He cares, he CARES!"  
  
Trying his best to use reason, SM Slayer replied, "I'm sure he does care, but the facts are that Kite hasn't been back for a week, and he can't always protect you. Besides, I really don't think that Wavemaster is going away and-"  
  
"YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND!! YOU NEVER WILL! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF HIM, JEALOUS!!!" With that Mycinity turned, tears flowing freely, and tore down the corridor towards the entrance to the next room in the dungeon.  
  
SM Slayer reached out for a moment to stop her, but then stopped. There was nothing more he could say. Barricade though watched in silence until Mycinity had reached the next room before turning to face the Long Arm and snarling, "Look what you did! Don't you see how much she cares about him? You can't just expect her to drop him overnight!"  
  
Lowering his head and shaking it solemnly, SM Slayer answered with a dull, defeated tone, "I know. It's just... this could get really dangerous for her, for all of us, if we delve too deeply into something we're not prepared for. 'Those who seek the truth must also be willing to accept it once they find it.' I just don't think My will accept the truth she'll find about Kite is all."  
  
Calming slightly, Barricade nodded. "Yeah. She's like that sometimes, all teenage girls are. They paint a guy up to be more than he is, or expect too much and when they realize he's not their perfect and chivalrous knight in shining armor they can't accept it and try denying it so it will be ok, but it isn't and things just get worse."  
  
Looking up at the Blademaster now with a newfound respect, SM Slayer nodded. "Yes, and it's not just teenage girls, all women are guilty of it from time to time. The smart ones simply learn to accept the idiots they fall for as the idiots they are, but those women are few and far between. I'd say you have some experience in that category huh?"  
  
"Hmph, maybe, but then it sounds like you do too. I better go check up on her, make sure she's ok." Barricade began heading off after Mycinity when SM Slayer called off to him, "You realize that Wavemaster was a hacker right? Only a hacker could cause a barrier and shockwave like that without any staff movement or spell. Keep your guard up."  
  
Halting in his step, Barricade looked back over his shoulder and nodded. Then, almost as an afterthought added in, "Oh, Mycinity forgot to mention it, but that hacker guy referred to Kite once as the Bearer of the Twilight Bracelet, whatever that means." He then moved off out of the room after Mycinity once more.  
  
SM Slayer's eyebrow cocked at that though. Twilight Bracelet, now that rang some bells in his mind, but just what he couldn't recall just now. Still, he'd better contact Nightstar and see what she could make out of this, she was always better with putting things together than he was. He just had to hope she didn't get emotional like Mycinity, she got that way whenever he contacted her during his visitation times with Shizuru. As he grasped his spear and rose to leave, he couldn't help thinking, * Women, always so emotional for no apparent reason.*  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The last few weeks had definitely been stressful. Lying in the shade of his usual tree in ï Hidden Passionate Prairie, Kite took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He still didn't quite understand what it was that Gardenia had meant by everything that she said, especially in regard to the fan club. Perhaps that was because she didn't really address the fan club at all, but something else. Next to Moonstone, Kite didn't know anyone who talked less than Gardenia, or more vaguely. Well, maybe Helba was more vague.  
  
What it all meant though was that instead of being given the answer, or the advice, he had to think about what was said to find the answer or advice for himself. While it was definitely a good way to keep the unimaginative and lazy away, it was still quite...annoying. Resting his hands behind his head, Kite just listened to the artificially induced sounds of nature in the surrounding area, trying his best to clear away his thoughts and all the stress that came with them.  
  
As he did so, the thoughts that remained began to gain an order and structure in his mind, as opposed to the overwhelming jumble that had previously been there. The more he began to think about it, the less it seemed like having a fan club would be such a big problem for him, as long as he didn't start getting groupies that tried following him into high level dungeons. It was hard enough keeping himself and his party safe, let alone weaker players. True there was Ryoko, but she'd gotten strong quick enough, and while covering her at first had been troublesome, it soon waned.  
  
Then the image that sent shivers down his spine arrived; Kite Fan Club memorabilia. Red baseball caps with Kite's face on it, official club jackets with a picture of Kite on the backs, key chains an image of the Twilight Bracelet on it, and of course, T-shirts. Horrible images of Gardenia and Marlo standing around with "I heart Kite" shirts on, or Orca and Balmung looking at one another with Balmung wearing a shirt reading, "I Want to be like Kite" and Orca's shirt reading, "Kite saved 'The World' and all I got was this lousy T-shirt." Finally, the image of Natsume, Ryoko, Mistral, and BlackRose all climbing into their beds and snuggling with the official Kite plushie doll.  
  
Kite had to fight back a scream as he imagined the girls pressing his likeness up against their scantily clad bodies. Best not to mention this idea to Rachel or Wiseman...EVER. They'd probably take it a step further and make the Kite action figure, a six inch plastic figure who, when the button on his back was pressed, had his right arm pop up and a poorly imitated electronic voice shouts, "Data Drain!" as a translucent golden ring on his right arm flashes. Kite wasn't exactly sure which was worse, the embarrassment that would cause him, or the thought that they might actually sell. Besides, that kind of publicity for him would definitely get on BlackRose's nerves, since she'd feel like he was leaving her behind and forgetting about their mission. Oh well, at least she didn't know where he was right now.  
  
"So, this is where you've been."  
  
If it was possible in an online world, Kite's heart stopped at those words. Dreading the acknowledgement he needed as he slowly opened his eyes, Kite inhaled deeply in sudden shock and slight terror as he stared up into the tanned features of a young, slight Heavy Blade with light pink hair and piercing reddish-brown eyes. Though his lips mouthed out, "Um, hello BlackRose" his mind was screaming, "Oh shit."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sitting on the stone table, seat, or whatever exactly it was for, in a clearing within ï Bursting Solitary Melody, spear on the other side, SM Slayer waited for Nightstar's arrival. She wasn't exactly late this time since he had just put in the email that they needed to talk ASAP and given the same location as they had met for their last meeting, but it still felt that way since he was here first. Besides, it made him feel less guilty for all the times he was late on her over the years, like this past weekend for example.  
  
Movement caught SM Slayer's eye, and glancing across the clearing he spotted Nightstar sprinting at top speed towards him, obviously out of breath. As she arrived she halted several feet away and put her hands down on her knees scrunched over, trying to catch her breath. As she did so Nightstar gasped out, "Did... something happen? Is... Shizuru... all right?"  
  
"Yes Nobiki, Shizuru is just fine. She's currently in the apartment next door with Hajime-chan. Akane-san is keeping an eye on them, nothing to worry about."  
  
Daggers shot from the female Wavemaster's eyes as she glared up at SM Slayer, then she leaped forward, grabbing him by his shirt and lifting him out of his seat. "Damn you Tadeoshi, making me worry that something had happened to her like that, sending me that stupid vague email and all! You said it was important and to come ASAP!"  
  
Struggling not to lose his balance as Nightstar continued to throttle him, SM Slayer sighed inwardly. He knew she'd get emotional like this. It had been her typical reaction and state of mind for almost the last two and a half years now. As he looked up into her face though he just stopped struggling. Through the sheer anger on her face tears were seeping down her cheeks, and he could never stand to see her cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Nobiki, and you're right. I didn't think again before I sent that email. I just needed to get in touch with you, and the idea that you might get the wrong impression from it just didn't occur to me. Sorry I'm such a big idiot." At the last part he gave her a sweet, apologetic smile.  
  
As Nightstar looked back at him, her features began to ease. Finally she released him with a hard shove back down onto the stone seat, and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't you give me that smile Tadeoshi, you..." Her voice trailed off as she sat down next to him and returned the smile, albeit quite reluctantly. "Damn you, I can't stay mad at you when you give me that smile."  
  
"I know, sorry Nobiki."  
  
Giving him a stiff elbow to the ribs, she grinned as she replied, "You're right though, you are a big idiot, always have been."  
  
Rubbing his ribs, SM Slayer nodded. "Yep, always was, always will be. Still, you're not one to talk. Last I recalled you got married to an idiot."  
  
Broadening her grin, Nightstar replied, "Yes, and if you remember my divorce to that same idiot was final six months ago." She then reached over and placed her hand on top of his. "So you old charmer, if Shizuru wasn't the reason, what was the email about?"  
  
SM Slayer's expression went serious at the mention of that, and his eyes seemed to glaze over as he went into thought. "Mycinity and Barricade were threatened by a hacker."  
  
Nightstar gasped. "Are you serious." SM Slayer nodded, then went on to recite the events as they had been described to him earlier that day. As he finished Nightstar just shook her head. "I don't understand, why would a hacker want to threaten players to stay away from Kite. I mean, if Kite had something like information on how to stop the virus or something, the hackers responsible would just go after Kite himself, not try to keep others away from him."  
  
"Unless the hackers can't go after Kite."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, SM Slayer answered, "Barricade told me that the hacker at one point referred to Kite as the Bearer of the Twilight Bracelet. I'm not sure what that is. But it sounds familiar."  
  
Nightstar's face went pale at the mention of the Twilight Bracelet. "The... Twilight Bracelet... you said?"  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, SM Slayer nodded. "Yes, why, do you know what it is?"  
  
"Well," Nightstar replied, eyes staring off somewhere else, "there are plenty of 'Twilight' references in the mythology and lore of 'The World'. Rumor has it that the game is based off the Epitaph of Twilight, and in the Epitaph the Twilight Dragon is what can defeat something called a 'Cursed Wave'."  
  
"Yeah, I remember reading about that somewhere awhile back. But no one knows how the Epitaph truly went. Wasn't the original lost or something?"  
  
Nightstar nodded slightly. "Yes, but I don't think that's what this refers to."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Do you remember hearing the rumors about something called the Key of the Twilight?"  
  
A frown crossed SM Slayer's face. "Key of the Twilight? That sounds familiar, I just can't think of where I know it from."  
  
"Well it was a topic from awhile back that people began talking about again about six months ago on the message boards."  
  
Recognition dawned on and replaced the frown SM Slayer had been wearing. "That's right, I remember now. It was some special item or side quest that was extremely hard to solve. I heard it was a sequel to The One Sin quest, and the prize would be even greater than before. No one ever seemed to know what the prize was though."  
  
Nightstar nodded. "Yes, although quite a lot of debate raged over it. If I recall, many believed it was an item that worked outside the game perimeters, allowing the user to alter the game itself. Anyway, the idea was that everything would change when the Key of the Twilight was found. If I recall, the debate on the Key of the Twilight arose shortly after the appearance of a Wavemaster who was said to have a monster fight for him, like he had enslaved it or something. For awhile it was thought he had discovered the Key of the Twilight, but then he disappeared."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that. I had just joined up. That was about the same time I was PKed for the first time."  
  
A slight giggle escaped Nightstar's lips. "You mean that you, StarMan Slayer, the Guardian of the Celestial Gates of Tarsinas, was Pked? Oh how embarrassing."  
  
"Yeah yeah, well I was a newbie back then, and I came across some high level Twin Blade who was killing players left and right, prancing about and acting like it was all some fun little child's game. I thought I could stop him, but was wrong, he was just too quick."  
  
"So, is that why you have a problem with Kite, because he's a high level Twin Blade?"  
  
SM Slayer began to shake his head and then stopped. "I don't know, maybe a little. I guess I see a slight similarity between the two, and that rumor of Kite being an outlaw player didn't help matters much. Still, I'm a lot stronger now."  
  
Giving his hand a slight squeeze, Nightstar nodded, scooting a little closer to him. "I think I remember the reports on the message board of that player killer. He disappeared around the same time that Wavemaster did. I remember hearing a theory that the Wavemaster destroyed him, but the odds are that he simply had his player deleted by the Administration."  
  
"Maybe, but that's another story. So, do you think that Kite found the Key of the Twilight, and that's what the hacker was referring to? It'd make sense to keep people away from that kind of power."  
  
Glancing over at her after a long pause with no answer, SM Slayer watched as Nightstar seemed to be involved in a deep debate. Finally she replied, "It's possible I suppose that he somehow stumbled onto it. His arrival into 'The World' seems to coincide somewhat to the appearance of this virus, but then that could just be a coincidence. There were rumors, if you recall, going on about troubles before he even arrived. It's true I don't know his exact date of arrival into 'The World', just a general idea, but it's possible he found what so many veterans could not. A bracelet would certainly be simple to carry as well as rather easy to conceal."  
  
Contorting his brow, SM Slayer looked hard at Nightstar. "The virus? Are you suggesting what I think you are?"  
  
"That Kite, through use of the Key of the Twilight, created or at least caused the virus? Yes, at least that it's possible. It may not have even been intentional. If the Key of the Twilight truly is as powerful as the mythology around it suggests, then someone could alter something fundamental in the coding of 'The World' and not even realize the true harm until it's too late. It might explain why he's trying to help stop the virus if he feels guilty for causing it. But like I said, it's just a theory, and not one with any real evidence to back it up."  
  
SM Slayer nodded. "So, given all that, what do you think I should tell Mycinity and the others to do?"  
  
Smiling wryly, Nightstar just replied, "I think that it doesn't matter what you tell her, she'll do whatever she wants to do anyway."  
  
"So then what should I do?"  
  
Sighing deeply, Nightstar leaned her head over and rested it on SM Slayer's shoulder, letting out a soft purr as she did so. "For now, I think you should stay right here, doing just this."  
  
A light chuckle escaped SM Slayer's lips as he leaned his head down against Nightstar's, closing his eyes as he exhaled. "You don't have to ask me twice."  
  
As Nightstar closed her own eyes with a broad smile, she just whispered, "I know."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Really My, charging into a dungeon by yourself like that. You should be glad I decided to follow after you." Walking back through the first floor rooms of the dungeon, Mycinity and Barricade continued the argument that had started almost immediately after he had found her at the stairs to the second floor. Mycinity was in the lead as Barricade was making sure she didn't try to bolt back into the depths of the dungeon.  
  
Entering the next room back up the short few rooms between the two stairs, Barricade followed Mycinity through the right hand turn back towards the entrance. She hadn't really spoken much since he had found her, though tears had been sliding down her cheeks. He hated to see her like this, but he also knew that Mycinity understood what SM Slayer had been saying and why. The only question now was whether or not she'd accept the truth.  
  
As they returned into the main corridor, the pair were greeted by two new arrivals. "Hey My, Cade, did you just go fight through the dungeon with out me?"  
  
"Or me for that matter? As compensation, I demand you give me the rare item you obtained from the Gott Statue."  
  
This brought the smile back to Mycinity's face. "Actually El, we didn't even leave this floor. I just sort of..."  
  
"She just sort of thought she could prove that she could handle all the first floor monsters on her own, but was wrong." Barricade jumped in with the save, sparing her admittance of getting emotional over Kite and running off. KenRyu would have never let her hear the end of it.  
  
Giggling at that though, KenRyu skipped over to the pair, put her arm around Mycinity, getting on her tip toes to do it, and said, "Aww now My, don't you worry. How about the four of us go together and beat this dungeon? I'll hold your hand and everything."  
  
Growling slightly under her breath at the last bit, Mycinity stepped away and replied, "Sorry KR, but you and Elnon would just slow Cade and I down. We can handle it on our own."  
  
Elnon frowned, his body vibrating with anger. "Is that a challenge Mycinity?"  
  
Grinning wickedly back at Elnon, Mycinity replied with a mischievous tone, "Maaaybe."  
  
Getting even angrier, Elnon all but smashed the butt end of his Wand of Storms into the stone floor, sending sparks of lightning off in several directions and causing quite the effect. "The challenge is accepted then. KenRyu and I against you and Barricade. First one to the Gott Statue is the winner, and the losers must forfeit a rare item to the winners. Agreed?"  
  
Shrugging, Mycinity nodded. "Not like we really need any rare items, but seeing the look on your face when you give one of yours to us will be worth it."  
  
Barricade then turned to Mycinity, and in a not so whispered voice said, "Now remember My, when we get to the next room the room to the right leads to the stairs. Don't hesitate on the direction or they might get ahead of us."  
  
Giggling, KenRyu interjected, "Thanks for the head's up Cade." She then performed a trip kick dropping both Mycinity and Barricade to the floor before bolting at top speed through the door, Elnon close behind.  
  
As Mycinity pulled herself up to her feet, rubbing the back of her head where it had hit the stone floor, she groaned and then said, "Cade, the stairs to the next floor are on the left, not the right. Don't you remember?"  
  
Smiling up at her as he got up himself, Barricade nodded. "I know that... they didn't. Now come on, we don't have much time before they realize we duped them." With that the pair charged through the doorway.  
  
Three floors later and Mycinity and Barricade found themselves standing at one end of a mid length corridor. They had made good time through the second floor with a lucky right turn, but had chosen the wrong direction on the third floor taking up a great deal of time. Still, Barricade was fairly certain that Elnon and KenRyu were still behind them. Now they just needed to hurry.  
  
Across the corridor at the next doorway, the pair paused, as if sensing an imminent danger lurking behind it. For a moment Mycinity was almost about to suggest they wait and try to boost their stats, but then she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairway and panic kicked in, and the pair opened the door and entered the room.  
  
As the Magic Portal activated within the spacious room over the large red symbol painted onto the floor, something the likes of which neither of them had seen appeared. Trembling with fear, Mycinity said, "What is that thing? It looks like a Scarlet King, but what are all those... green globby things all over it?" Barricade just stood there and shook his head. As the creature began to advance in on them though, his resolve returned and he charged in, followed closely by Mycinity.  
  
Continuing to slash and dodge as best they could, something seemed strange, but Barricade wasn't sure what. As a blow from the creature's claws grazed him, knocking him back hard against the wall, it occurred to Barricade; the creature was much stronger and faster than it should have been.  
  
Just then KenRyu and Elnon burst into the room, and KenRyu shrieked at the hideousness of the creature. Elnon however just grinned, then called out, "Rai Dom!" Bolts of electricity splashed into the beast, but to no effect whatsoever. Frowning at this, Elnon tried again, and again, but nothing was happening. "What's wrong with this thing?" Elnon shouted as he dove out of the way of its attack, having just sent Mycinity flying into the wall, "It just won't DIE!"  
  
At hearing that, something clicked inside Barricade's brain, sending chills of fear down through him. "You... you don't think this is o-one of those... invincible monsters they m-mentioned on the Message Boards d-do you?"  
  
The realization shot through all of them now, and the monster wasted no time in smacking them around some more. When three of them made a break for the exit, the creature outmaneuvered them blocking the exit. Finally, Barricade shouted out, "We need a plan. Elnon, stay back and heal Mycinity until we're at full power, and then you and KenRyu get out of here and find help, get Kite!"  
  
KenRyu then shouted out, ducking another attack, "What about you two?"  
  
"We'll stay and distract it, but hurry. I don't know how long we can do this!"  
  
KenRyu nodded, a tear forming in her eye as her woman's intuition kicked in. Throwing Mycinity a Health Potion, she waited until Barricade and Mycinity had knocked the creature back and then bolted for the door, making it there just after Elnon did. As they got of the room and back to the corridor, KenRyu took a breath, then activated her Sprite Ocarina. She had to move fast, and hope Kite was where she was going to look.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sitting down and leaning her back up against the tree next to where Kite lay, BlackRose just stared down at him with a straight face. Kite just lied in place, watching her and waiting for what he feared might be arising. The fan club hadn't been his idea, but he did realize that it was the Lord Kite Fan Club, not the Lord Kite and Lady BlackRose Fan Club. How she might take it, assuming she knew and given her frequent checks of the Message Boards he was sure she did, was not something he could even guess at.  
  
"So," she began, "I read that you have your own fan club."  
  
Kite gulped. That answered that. As Kite sat up, he tried desperately to think of exactly the right way to word this. All he got though was, "BlackRose, this club wasn't my idea. It just sort of happened. I didn't mean to have them leave you out of it."  
  
Lifting her nose up slightly, BlackRose responded in her usual boisterous tone, "And who said I even wanted to be in the club in the first place?"  
  
That settled it for Kite, she did feel left out. "BlackRose I-"  
  
He was cut off before he could finish though by her raised hand. "Kite, you're not going to... forget about me now are you, forget about us?"  
  
Kite just blinked. "What? Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because you're famous, and have your own club with adoring fans. I was just afraid you might... not have time for me anymore."  
  
In that instant Kite felt the truth smack him like a jumper hitting the pavement. BlackRose wasn't worried about being left out, she was worried about being left behind. "BlackRose... I'm not going to leave you. We're partners remember? We have to solve this mystery and restore 'The World', save Orca and your brother. Not me, us."  
  
Smiling brightly now, BlackRose clamored over to Kite on hands and knees and did something totally unexpected; she hugged him. As Kite belatedly returned the embrace, noticing first her bust pressed tightly to his chest with nothing but her purple bikini top... thingy between them, he blushed as his mind recalled with horror the incident with Natsume. Still, something made him hold on even tighter.  
  
A sniffle in his ear told Kite that BlackRose was fighting off her tears of joy, removing one of her hands from his back to wipe them away. As she pulled back, smiling broadly as her sparkling ruby eyes stared deep into his fair, sapphire eyes. For a moment Kite swore that time in this online world seemed to halt, all sounds vanishing, not even a breeze to disturb the moment. As the moment passed though BlackRose began to move closer to him, and Kite was almost sure she was leaning in to... to...  
  
Eyes closing in anticipation, the seconds ticked by with nothing. Peaking open an eye at last, Kite exhaled as he saw that BlackRose had lied down opposite him on the grass next to him, arms folded behind her head. Smiling as he watched the light piercing through the trees dance over her tanned body, mixing with the shadows of the shade to form little designs that mirrored, meshed, and mixed with the yellow tattoos along her stomach, Kite returned to his position of lying back with eyes closed. The recent image he had just seen danced behind his eyelids, as if a fresco of BlackRose lying back relaxed had been painted onto the backs of his eyes. It was interesting, that light almost made BlackRose's hair seem a purple- white, not that it made her look any less cute, any less appealing. Taking a deep breath as he began to notice the sounds of the area returning, Kite let the tension drain from his body.  
  
"So," BlackRose finally said breaking the silence after what seemed like forever, "Gardenia talked to you."  
  
Opening one eye to stare down to where she lay, Kite replied, "Yeah, how'd you know that?"  
  
Keeping her eyes closed still, and taking a deep breath, BlackRose answered with a slight nervousness in her voice, "Um, because I was the one who asked her to."  
  
Opening his eyes as all the clues piled into his mind at once, Kite fought against the urge to sit up and to stay cool. Gardenia's talk about following the heart and feelings, it was from BlackRose. Could that mean...?  
  
Keeping his voice calm and only partially succeeding, Kite said, "Did you have her tell me all that because you were afraid I'd forget about you and our mission?"  
  
Sitting up and hugging her knees, BlackRose replied nervously, "Yes, but not just that."  
  
Lifting his head to look at her better while propping himself up with his elbows, Kite just watched BlackRose for a time, debating if he should ask the obvious and leading question or not. The two just stared at each other, eyes glued to the others, searching for some answer behind the electronic images before them, but finding nothing. At last BlackRose shifted her position back to her hands and knees, brining her face even closer to Kite's and still staring into his eyes as if being closer might reveal the answer that didn't come. Every so often her eyes would dart down to his lips, then quickly return to his eyes. Kite's eyes began to do the same, as a nervous anxiety shot through him.  
  
Then slowly BlackRose began to move even closer, whispering out as her eyes began to close in anticipation, "Kite I..."  
  
Kite didn't reply as her lips were now so close that to even speak might touch them. As his anxiety hit its peak Kite closed his eyes and just as he began to pucker his lips to reply off in the distance he heard a voice screaming, "KITE, KIIIIIIIIIIITE!!!!"  
  
Opening his eyes in synch with BlackRose's, the two turned their heads towards the sound and Kite moaned audibly as he spotted KenRyu running as fast as she could towards them, screaming his name. Looking back at each other, the pair blushed as they realized the appearance of their position, with BlackRose practically lying on top of Kite. Pulling back in embarrassment, the two avoided eye contact for a moment, glanced at one another again, then returned their attention to KenRyu who was now reaching them.  
  
Panting out of breath, KenRyu fell to her knees and gasped out, "Found... you... Mycinity... and Barricade... trapped... monster... freaky... doesn't die..."  
  
Kite and BlackRose's eyes nearly shot from their skulls at the last part, and the pair quickly jumped to their feet. "It can't die?" BlackRose repeated with worry.  
  
As KenRyu nodded, Kite, determination and hatred in his eyes now as his mind focused on this new threat said, "Data Bug. KenRyu, where are they?"  
  
Having slightly regained her breath, KenRyu answered, "In the Fan Club... fourth floor."  
  
Kite and BlackRose exchanged looks and nodded, then before KenRyu knew what had happened, the pair had gated back to Mac Anu leaving her there alone.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Running along the jungle path with the aid of Speed Charms, Kite and BlackRose made their way towards the dungeon entrance. As they did so they zoomed passed a tall Wavemaster running in the same direction whose blurred image Kite recognized as Elnon's. He might have thought more about it if not for the figure running towards the now visible dungeon entrance in front of him. The feathers fluttering to the ground in his wake were a clue he would have spotted if Kite had been moving slower.  
  
"Balmung!"  
  
Stopping long enough to turn and see Kite coming up behind him, Balmung smiled and acknowledged the young Twin Blade and the Heavy Blade following up behind him and returned to his dash alongside them as the pair caught up. "It's good to see you Kite, and you too BlackRose. When that Wavemaster found me and told me what had occurred, I came fearing trying to contact you would take too much time. How did you know to come though?"  
  
"Similar situation. Another player interrupted a... discussion on the future that BlackRose and I were having." Had Balmung or Kite glanced behind them at that moment they would have seen that BlackRose's cheeks were particularly red after that.  
  
Nodding at Kite's remark, Balmung busted through a door and made his way towards the stairs. "So, do you know how to get to the fourth floor?"  
  
Shaking his head, Kite replied, "No, but I have plenty of Fairy Orbs."  
  
Reaching the fourth floor in no time flat, battle screams heard ahead of them, the trio paused a moment checking themselves mentally, but as they were about to move Mycinity flew out the doorway and landed on her rear as if she had been shoved out. A moment later the door slammed shut, and Mycinity jumped to her feet, shaking near exhaustion from what was obviously her last legs and began pounding on the door. "Cade, let me back in! This is no time to play hero you-"  
  
As Kite and the others reached the door Mycinity was cut off by a terrible death scream from the otherside of the door. Seconds later Mycinity began screaming at the top of her lungs, backing into a corner. "KENJI!! He's fallen on the ground. What's wrong, why isn't he moving?! Kenji, wake up!!!"  
  
Without waiting to see what happened next, Balmung leapt straight at the door and with a slash of his sword smashed it to pieces. As the three entered the room the last fading image of Barricade disappeared where he had been laying, and the Data Bug turned to face them.  
  
Rage overcoming the trio, Balmung and BlackRose ran in and though one hit from either would have been enough to smash the beast into submission, their combined force smashed the creature back against the wall where even it stuttered and took pause before coming back at them unharmed.  
  
Flexing the online muscles in his right arm, Kite called out, "Get clear!" As BlackRose and Balmung jumped back, Kite lifted his right hand forward, and shooting death-glares at the monster cried "DATA DRAIN!"  
  
The Bracelet activated, streaking out its tendrils and ensnaring the Data Bug, draining the virus out of it and returning it to its original form. As the drain ended, before the beast could even realize the change, BlackRose's Executor slashed hard through it, severing it in half with ease.  
  
The three then just stood there in the aftermath, not sure what to say or do. What was clear though was that they had arrived just late, and another victim had been added to the comatose list. Turning towards the broken down door, the three saw Mycinity's head sticking out from the bottom where she was on hands and knees, tears still dripping down her anguished and overwhelmed face, her mouth open wide in shock at what she had just witnessed Kite do.  
  
As Kite began to move towards her now, Mycinity dove back into her corner and watched in fear and awe as he emerged from the room, moved towards her, and knelt beside her. As Kite watched Mycinity just sat there pale as a ghost, tears flowing as she continued to mutter the name Kenji over and over again, the shock and trauma of the experience having fully kicked in now.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Kite leaned over and hugged Mycinity tight, trying his best to calm her down. Behind them Balmung and BlackRose looked on, both with sympathy and remorse plastered on their faces, but as she watched, one of BlackRose's eyebrows seemed to be twitching ever so slightly. Still, she understood how this girl felt... far better than she wished she did.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well, I warned you this one would be long. Over 7,000 words, and 15 pages in Word. Longer than I had expected actually, but I got it out faster. Well, I guess that answers the one mystery of who gets Data Drained. Now the question will be how everyone handles it. A few things I figured I'd inform you guys on.  
  
1. I mentioned before that I toned down the amount of story that would be required for me to finish this due to time constraints. This chapter would have originally marked the halfway point of the story, leading into events that I would have predicted in Quarantine, as well as a lot more involvement of the other OC's I created. As it stands, a lot of the development of several of them will go undiscovered, and we probably only have about three or four more chapters to go, give or take.  
  
2. Some of the products that didn't make it to the story due to space, time, and flow of the story include Kite posters with phrases ranging from, "I leave you Drained" to "Got Data?" Also on the scrap pile, the life- sized Kite cardboard stand ups, cups and water bottles with Kite on them saying, "Get Drained" as well as the Kite video game (ironic huh?) I'm sure if I put more thought into it others would come to mind, but we won't go there.  
  
3. I hope by now with all the clues I've thrown out you've begun to figure out a fair amount of the offline relationships several of these characters share. My favorite by far is the one between Nightstar and SM Slayer.  
  
4. For a clear image of the position BlackRose and Kite were lying in, look at Image 64 in the Accessory section of the game, as I took that image directly from there. Just think of it as my interpretation of how that pose came to be.  
  
5. Next chapter will include comforting, and two confrontations, SM Slayer confronts Kite and Nightstar confronts Wiseman. Also note, I haven't decided whether I will have Mycinity confront BlackRose or not yet, but imagine that bomb going off. R&R! 


	14. Comforting and Confrontations

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own .hack or anything from it save the characters I have created. Bandai owns the rest.  
  
PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.  
  
** Normally I wouldn't do this, but given the subject of the comment I am going to reply to one of the reviews from last chapter here. In the review a comment was made by Someone2003 that not every woman builds up their guy as their great knight, as if I myself was of that opinion. What I want to point out is simply to remember that whether I agree with something or not, anything I have a character say or think is merely what that character thinks, not me. What I think personally often comes out in the third person narrative pieces that are more abstract from the characters themselves, but not always. Thank you, and I hope this clears that up.**  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Trudging across the frozen white expanse of snow, avoiding several strange statues of what he could only assume were snakes, Kite made his way towards the dungeon. After the initial surprise that had been thrown on him by his fan club, Kite had made it a point to check the message boards more often, especially since the recent... event. Now one of the fan club members had left a message on the Lord Kite Fan Club thread asking for him to come to ï Expansive Passionate Arctic, no explanation given, and to be honest none needed.  
  
Slashing through a Headhunter without so much as pausing, Kite continued on through the falling snowflakes, cutting down two more Headhunters before he reached the sprawling gates of the dungeon entrance. One nice thing about snow areas was the lack of living dungeons, or at least for the most part. These towering stone dungeons at least seemed more like a dungeon, more natural, or at least as natural as cold hard, inanimate stone in an online world could be.  
  
Moving through the threshold into the main hall, Kite observed the columns moving down each side of the hallway, old mildewed flags hanging between the second and third pairs of columns and the second to last columns all the way down at the other end. No one else seemed to be in the room though, and this was where the message had said to meet.  
  
Glancing around the room one more time, Kite began to slowly walk down the worn red carpet, eyes glancing from left to right and back as he passed each set of columns. Gripping his Two Towers firmly as he reached the halfway point of the room, Kite began to wonder if this was some sort of ambush. There were always reports and rumors of groups of players that ambushed medium and high level players and threatened to PK them if valuable items weren't turned over. At level 70 he wasn't exactly worried, but one never really knew for sure.  
  
Then Kite froze as out from behind the flag at the far end to his left another player emerged. The tall, lean Long Arm made his way calmly onto the carpet, then turned to face Kite, his Fairy Spear slashing down sharply through the air until it pointed at the ground. Pausing for a moment, the Long Arm then raised the spear until it pointed straight at Kite, then said, "It's time for us to settle this."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Off on a side alley of Mac Anu near the docks, a trio of players sat, letting their legs dangle over the edge about the clear, calm water. A fourth sat up against a crate, his Raijin resting against his shoulder. Despite the seemingly friendly picture, none were laughing or even smiling, the one sitting between the other two at the docks intent on adding salt- filled water to the river below.  
  
"Please My," the Twin Blade on her left urged as she placed a hand on Mycinity's shoulder, "Stop crying. We all feel for you, Barricade was our friend too, but you've been crying nonstop for over a week now. You need to come up for air."  
  
Face buried in her hands as the sobs continued unabated, Mycinity muttered back, "I already told you, he may have been your friend, but he was my BROTHER! How can you understand? I was there, right next to him but I... and he..." The rest was lost in wails that seemed to find new life.  
  
KenRyu's body had shivered slightly when Mycinity's voice had risen to a shout, but even as her hand hesitated on whether or not to release, it stayed firm on Mycinity's shoulder. Looking around Mycinity to where Elnon sat, KenRyu pleaded with her eyes for him to say something, anything that might comfort her, but Elnon just stared back and shrugged, causing a tear to form in KenRyu's eye now as desperation began to sink in.  
  
Elnon meanwhile just turned to stare back into the water, kicking his legs lazily as they dangled. He wanted to say something, but what was there really that he could say that could make any impact. He'd never lost a sibling, never even had one for that matter. Besides, as far as he could see, Barricade had fallen in battle protecting his sister, and he couldn't see why that needed to be cried over. Honored yes, missed, but Mycinity was beginning to go overboard. Not that telling her that would help, unless he wanted KenRyu to send him for a bath in the river.  
  
Looking over to her left where Wakizashi sat with eyes closed and head lowered, KenRyu debated whether to ask him for help. For one it was hard to tell whether he was meditating or just asleep, and the other Wakizashi seemed to pull out strange poems for stuff like this that were funny, and sometimes deep if you thought about them, but neither were things that Mycinity needed. Still, she was running out of options. "Wakizashi, do you have any new haiku, or anything that can help?"  
  
Without lifting his head or opening his eyes Wakizashi replied in a solemn voice, "This is not the time for haiku. Poetry, while a reflection of life, is something that can only enlighten if the mind is open to accept it. Fear not though, for before this is over there will come a time for poetry, whether in the form of haiku, or in something more... tangible. After all, such things are a reaction to an experience, and before we can react, we must first finish the experience to its fullest lest we leave a piece of it behind to weigh us down."  
  
Blinking at that statement, KenRyu just stared back at the Samurai as Mycinity continued to sob. "But then what are we-?"  
  
"For now we mourn, we bond, and we grow stronger from it, and that will be reached only by comforting each other, even if words fail us."  
  
Smiling now as another tear ran down her cheek to join the pond that Mycinity was attempting to form, KenRyu turned back to face Mycinity, and leaning in wrapped her arms around the young Heavy Blade tightly, holding her close. Sniffling at the embrace, Mycinity gave for the first time since the incident a shadow of a smile and returned the embrace, crying instead into KenRyu's shoulder. Leaving the two males stationary where they sat, a slight look of concern appearing on Elnon's face as Wakizashi's words began to sink in on him, and a slight smile crossing Wakizashi's as he continued to lean against the crate.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Tensing slightly without any outward signs of it, Kite watched the Long Arm before him as he tried to place his face. As he did so Kite stole a quick glance off to either side of him, searching for more hidden players who might be waiting in ambush.  
  
"I assure you that we are quite alone here."  
  
Returning his gaze completely to the person before him, once more taking in his full form, Kite frowned. "Who are you?"  
  
With a completely focused and overly serious expression, the Long Arm replied, "My name is StarMan Slayer, and you Kite have a lot to explain."  
  
StarMan Slayer. Wasn't that... one of Mycinity's friends? If that was the case, then Kite had a fairly good idea what this was about. Still, it was best to be sure. "And just what is it you want with me, StarMan Slayer?"  
  
SM Slayer's eyes narrowed. "I want to many things, but right now I want to know just what it is you are? The ability you used to defeat that unbeatable monster, it is not natural, nor is the bracelet you used to activate it."  
  
Now this was interesting. Obviously he had already talked to the other two players that had brought him, BlackRose, and Balmung to the seen too late. Still, how exactly could he explain it all to this guy without making him involved more than he was? Perhaps just the basics. "I'm a player, just like you and the others in 'The World' who play. The bracelet was a gift from Aura."  
  
"And just who is this Aura?"  
  
"She's..." Kite paused. To be honest he wasn't really sure just what Aura was. He'd never really asked Helba, and she wasn't forthcoming with information like that. Still, from the pieces of Harold's Notes that he had read, he had a slight idea. "She's that girl people were talking about earlier on the message board. I'm not completely sure, but I think she's some sort of AI, something Harold put in the game."  
  
If it was possible, SM Slayer's eyes narrowed even further to the point of mere slits. "Harold? As in the creator of this world, Harold Hoerwick? He put an AI into the system that runs around giving out illegal items? I find that hard to believe."  
  
"No" Kite shot back forcefully, "that's not it at all. She's... the bracelet is... it's a great force, the power it holds can bring either salvation or destruction at the whim of the user. That's what she told me."  
  
Cocking his eyebrow slightly, SM Slayer continued to gaze suspiciously at Kite. "At the whim of the user huh? So just what is your whim today? Or tomorrow, or the day after that? Such power is not meant to be controlled by a mere player." Pausing a moment, his spear lowering slightly as he thought, SM Slayer then added, "Is that bracelet the Key of the Twilight?"  
  
"The... Key of the Twilight?"  
  
Grinning now as he took a step forward, SM Slayer went on, "If it's not, then you are not a god in this world, and can be dealt with."  
  
Confusion plastered Kite's face. "Dealt with?"  
  
"Your skill makes you just like the virus, and on top of that you conspire with hackers do you not?"  
  
The confusion continued to grow. "Hackers? You mean Helba?"  
  
At the mention of that name, SM Slayer's expression seemed to flare in rage. "So you admit to it? You are helping them to spread this virus, to destroy this world!"  
  
Shock at the accusation nearly blew Kite back a step, but he managed to bear it. "No, that's not true at all. I'm trying to stop the spread of the virus, to protect this world."  
  
"You're LYING! Everything you've said has been a lie! I won't stand this!"  
  
Swinging his Fairy Spear back in preparation, SM Slayer charged, letting out a battle cry that seemed to mirror his own rage. As he reached Kite he stabbed in hard, but Kite knocked the spear off to the side at the last moment and dancing off to the side. As he did so he said, "Stop this! I don't want to fight you!"  
  
Swinging his spear in at Kite who once more parried, SM Slayer lashed in as he answered, "What you or I want is irrelevant. I have to do this for the protection of 'The World' and to protect Mycinity!"  
  
Ducking another high slash and then back flipping out of the return low slash, Kite bounced to his feet and brought both of his twin blades together to repulse the overhead chop, now reinforced by the Ap Corv spell SM Slayer had just cast. "Protect Mycinity? What are you protecting her from?"  
  
Answering as he flipped the back end of his spear up to knock Kite's arms up as the spear spun back around to its proper place, SM Slayer said, "From illegal players like YOU!" As he finished SM Slayer activated a Speed Charm and thrust in at Kite with lightning quick speed aimed for his gut.  
  
At first SM Slayer was certain he had connected home, as Kite had been there even as the spear point entered into the space Kite occupied, but then there was nothing, just empty air. Glancing to his right and left, SM Slayer felt a shiver run down his spine as he spun around, seeing Kite Standing there motionless, a look of anger beginning to grow on his face. Then their eyes met and SM Slayer took a step back as Kite stated as if it was the most casual thing in the world, "You're too slow."  
  
Sweat began to appear across SM Slayer's face as he stared back at his opponent. Though the tone had been calm, he was certain there had been a hint of malice in Kite's voice. This wasn't going to be very easy, but he had to win, he was the good guy after all. Taking a few steps to the side as he began to maneuver around his foe, SM Slayer watched for any sign of an opening in Kite's defense. Unfortunately with such speed it would be hard to estimate just what those defenses were. "Do you still refuse to fight?"  
  
Turning to follow SM Slayer's movements, Kite replied, "Will you stop this and let me explain?"  
  
"I've heard enough of your 'explaining'. But if you can beat me then I'll listen. Otherwise you had best never go near Mycinity or her friends again." With that SM Slayer thrust in hard.  
  
As he did so Kite answered, "Then I'm sorry." In a flash Kite vanished and SM Slayer caught a glimpse of a blur ducking under the spear before it suddenly came up hard and to the right as Kite's left blade struck up and out, followed at what seemed like instantly with a flying round kick to the middle of spear sending the weapon flying out of his hands and off over the railing between to columns behind the fence.  
  
As SM Slayer's eyes moved to follow the path for a moment, he felt a sharp pain as another kick landed squarely in his gut with such force that he doubled over. Before he could fully register it all though he felt himself go airborne as his feet left the ground from the force of another blow, and then nearly as quickly a sudden shock to his back smashing him down with even greater force into the cold stone floor.  
  
Ignoring the damage, SM Slayer tried to lash out a kick at the now stationary Kite that missed miserably as he attempted to activate the reserve spear in his inventory. Before he could do so however a sharp uppercut lifted him again just up off the ground long enough for a round house kick to slam into his chest. If it was possible he would have spat blood as the force of the blow launched him across the hall and smack into one of the stone columns. A sharp crack echoed in SM Slayer's ears as he made contact, and he wasn't sure whether the sound had been from his body or from the stone column cracking. Neither sounded promising though.  
  
As he fell to the floor, barely able to move, hit points nearly gone, SM Slayer finally got a chance to glance up and see Kite clearly as he walked slowly towards him. That's when he saw that Kite's weapons were gone. He'd un-equiped his weapons so as not to PK him. It didn't make sense though, why would a player who spread a virus causing suffering and problems for those across 'The World' care about not Pking someone that had attacked him?  
  
He tried to get up, but his body didn't seem to agree with the idea. It didn't matter much though because Kite was now lifting him up off the floor and pressing him up against the column his body had become so intimate with a moment before. "W-why..."  
  
"Listen to me Starman Slayer, protecting people, especially those you care about, it's a good thing to do, but you can only do that if they truly want you to. When you extend that protection out to protect someone before they're in danger though, you cross the line and are no longer protecting, but become the aggressor." Kite then released SM Slayer letting his body drop to the floor. "I'm sure you mean well, but someone once told me that there is an order that you desire, and then there's an order that 'The World' desires. Which one should it take? I'm sorry what happened to Barricade, and if I could have prevented it I would have. I understand how it is, I watched the same thing happen to my friend, and it still haunts me."  
  
Kite then reactivated his Two Towers blades and turned to walk towards the exit. As he did so he added, "I am not your enemy StarMan Slayer, and I'm sorry for what happened. Phal Repth." Kite then walked out of the dungeon and gated out, leaving SM Slayer sitting there fully healed but emotionally a total mess.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
In the lowest level of ï Dazzling Sage's Artic, Wiseman waited for Nightstar's arrival. This had been the same place he'd met Kite for the first time, and that had certainly been a turning point in his experience within 'The World'. Of course it was possible that Nightstar wouldn't be able to get to him here, as the area level was rather high for her. Still, most things worth having required some risk.  
  
"I'm here Wiseman."  
  
Turning his attention to the entrance, Wiseman smiled as Nightstar moved towards him. "Indeed you are. So, what is it that I can do for you Nightstar?"  
  
Stopping a few meters shy of him, Nightstar took a deep breath then said, "I'm sure you already know why I'm here, so why don't we just skip the formalities and get down to business. I don't have all day, someone at home needs me."  
  
"I see. Very well then, let's get down to business.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry that this took so long, but I do have college after all, and something of a life. It would have been out yesterday if fanfiction.net had let me access. Oh well. I actually have three different projects all due at the same time next week, and I've been trying to finish them all for some time. Technically I shouldn't have taken the time to write this, but I decided it would be unfair to you guys. I don't do this often though.  
  
As a result, I'm delaying the end of the Nightstar/Wiseman confrontation, but than it's not really as explosive as the one with Kite and SM Slayer was, so I guess it's ok.  
  
Since there is no time in the game that I'm aware of where Kite actually fights another player, I had to improvise on how he would react. The only time he came close was against Balmung, and BlackRose put that to a stop quite easily.  
  
We're winding down on chapters, but there's still a few to go. Expect to see some more Mycinity with less tears, and her own conclusions on what Kite is. Plus maybe a little BlackRose too. R&R. It does after all inspire me to write more. 


	15. Oh Hell

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own .hack or anything from it save the characters I have created. Bandai owns the rest.  
  
PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.  
  
Author's Comment: So you know, all areas mentioned can be reached in the game and are to a great degree accurate.  
  
I'd just like to say yes, I've been a bad boy in not updating sooner. Sadly, previously mentioned papers followed by exams and moving back home for the summer causes delays. If it's any consolation, I did get straight A's. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, sometimes that's what I need to give me a kick to write more. There was also a question for me on how I was going to finish the talk with Wiseman and add in a two-week delay to it after, but I solved that problem (obviously).  
  
For those wondering about the title, I have decided to dedicate this chapter to those two words, so it will be in this chapter a lot. For those of you who cannot handle it, you have been warned. Why do I do this you ask? I don't know, but it seemed fun at the time. Enjoy.  
  
-------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Oh Hell, what have I gotten myself into here?" Nightstar thought to herself as she sat back against the grassy ground in Dun Loreag. Everything just kept getting more and more complicated the deeper she delved, and to be honest, it was beginning to scare her some. While it was true that this wasn't entirely her fault in getting caught up, in fact it was mostly SM Slayer's fault for getting her pulled into this, but she hadn't exactly put her foot down against it either.  
  
Of course SM Slayer hadn't been saying much as of late either, mainly due to the total ass kicking he'd received at the hands of Kite. Not only was the man's pride great, and the fall from the humiliation hard enough, but Nightstar had a hunch that he also was beginning to feel as if he was getting in too deep. And he hadn't even heard yet what Wiseman had to say to her on everything. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought back to the conversation that, even two weeks old, stuck quite clearly in her mind.  
  
-------------------------------------- ------  
  
"I see." Wiseman replied calmly, "Very well then, let's get down to business."  
  
Nightstar nodded. "Yes lets. "Now who or what is Kite really, and just what is that bracelet of his? Is it the Key of the Twilight?"  
  
"My," Wiseman replied, almost taken aback, "you certainly do have a lot of questions for me, but before we get into that, let us talk about form of payment."  
  
"PAYMENT!?" It took all of Nightstar's willpower not to fry Wiseman where he stood. "You OWE me after last time, and besides a boy is in a coma now because of that player!"  
  
"Let's clarify a few things there first. One, I owe you nothing since I did not charge you anything last time due to my unwillingness to divulge the information. Two, your friend is not the only one currently in a coma from this game, and three I can assure you that Kite did not cause it."  
  
"Then what exactly did?"  
  
"Payment."  
  
Nightstar sighed. While PKing him seemed like a fairly enjoyable thing to do just now, it was not a very effective means of getting the information out of him. "Fine, what do you want?"  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"How should I know what you're interested in?"  
  
"By telling me what you have."  
  
Oh Hell, he was going to drive her insane at this rate. The next few minutes passed slowly as she named off every item in her inventory to quite an uninterested Wiseman. He had even turned down the Golden Grunty she was carrying. Finally Wiseman said, "Why don't you tell me the real reason you want to know about Kite."  
  
"But I already-"  
  
"Not that reason, the real reason that "YOU'RE doing this."  
  
Nightstar thought a moment, then replied, "I'm doing this for StarMan Slayer... because he asked me to. He trusts in me, maybe depends on me more than he should."  
  
"And why does that make you help him? Seems quite a nuisance for you."  
  
"True, I guess it sort of is, but I just... I want to help him. He may be an idiot and self-righteous a lot, and puts his opinions and desires before others, not to mention he's always late and thinks it's ok knowing that it drives me crazy, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Nightstar opened her mouth to respond then stopped. The answer that had come to her couldn't be right, not after everything he'd said and done. Yet there it was, plain as day on the tip of her tongue ready to be said like it was so obvious and simple. Still, it just couldn't be, even though it was and she knew it as much as she wished she didn't.  
  
Taking a deep breath she finally said, "but despite that, I... still ...love... him. I love him, and I never really thought about it since back then. It doesn't make any sense but I do, I love him."  
  
A grin slid across Wiseman's cheeks, and then he replied, "I'll tell you what, you give me this StarMan Slayer's Member Address, and I'll tell you what you want to know."  
  
"That's all you want?"  
  
"Are you rejecting my offer?"  
  
Panic hit Nightstar, and she shook her head wildly, answering, "No no, of course I don't. It's a deal."  
  
Wiseman nodded. "Very well, it all starts with the Epitaph of Twilight."  
  
"The Epitaph of Twilight, but how does a poem-?"  
  
"The creator of 'The World' Harold Hoerwick used the Epitaph as a basis for the creation of Fragment, this game's immediate ancestor. In it, there is something known as 'The Cursed Wave' and it is at the center of everything."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"The 'virus' within 'The World' is not really a virus, but a manifestation from within the game of the Wave, and Kite is trying to stop it. There is a portion of the Epitaph that focuses on the Wave:  
  
Unknown where the Cursed Wave was born...  
  
After the stars doth cross the heavens,  
  
The sky in the East doth darken and air doth fill with mourning,  
  
From the chosen land beyond the forest, a sign of the Wave comes.  
  
Riding the wake is Skeith,  
  
The Shadow of Death,  
  
To drown all that stands.  
  
Mirage of deceit, Innis,  
  
Betray all with the flawed image,  
  
And did aid the Wave.  
  
By the power of Magus, a srop from the Wave doth reach the heavens,  
  
And creates a new Wave.  
  
With the Wave, Fidchell, the power to tell the dark furutre;  
  
Hope darkens, sadness and despair rules.  
  
Gorre schemes when swallowed by the Cursed Wave.  
  
Macha seduces with the sweet trap.  
  
Wave reaches the pinnacle,  
  
And escape none can.  
  
Tarvos still remains with more cruelty to punish and destroy.  
  
And with the turbulent destruction,  
  
After the wave, only a void remains  
  
And from the deep within the void arrives Corbenik.  
  
Perhaps then the Wave is just a beginning as well.  
  
"This Wave has manifested several of these monsters, four of which Kite and his friends have fought and defeated with the help of the Twilight Bracelet. It is also responsible for the Data Bugs that have arose, the so- called invincible monsters that leave people in comas. It takes the power of the Bracelet to stop such creatures."  
  
Over the next half hour Wiseman went on to explain more and more of what was known to an ever increasingly bewildered and somewhat frightened Nightstar. By the time he had finished, she had been so dumbfounded by it all, not to mention still in the process of absorbing it all, that she have nearly forgotten to give him SM Slayer's member address until he had courteously reminded her. Before she warped out, she had only barely heard Wiseman say, "May the grace of the Twilight Dragon be with you."  
  
-------------------------------------- ------  
  
In fact it had taken her almost a week to fully absorb what she had been told. Still though she had hesitated on telling SM Slayer, partially because she wasn't exactly sure how he would take it, or what exactly they could do with this new information, and partly because she didn't know how he'd take the knowledge that she had paid for it with his Member Address. The latter was the more concerning.  
  
Even still, she had to tell him, and there was no time like the present for it. She just hoped he would be able to accept what she now understood about the player named Kite, and the Wave was stopped before anyone else fell victim to its rage.  
  
"Oh Hell, what do I have to lose, other than my head that is." With that her flashmail was off.  
  
-------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Come on My, you said you were all right now, so why are you still obsessing over him?"  
  
KenRyu waited anxiously for an answer from her friend that seemed to not be coming anytime soon. Right behind them trotted Wakizashi, whose head was lowered and shaking back and forth slowly in defeat. KenRyu had been asking questions like this to Mycinity all day long, despite his protests. It had been so nice the last week or so too, with KenRyu being nothing but quiet and supportive to Mycinity whenever she was on. Oh quiet; how grand it truly had been. Then Mycinity had smiled at them both earlier today and had said she was fine, but was wondering where Kite now was. KenRyu had not thought it a good idea for Mycinity to be having.  
  
"Myyyyyyyyyy! This is boring just walking around, if you want to work off any lingering sadness or anger, lets go clear out a dungeon or two. I know a nice one over in Dun Loreag. Plenty of cool items and scaaaary monsters to trash."  
  
Mycinity still refused to reply, simply continuing on her walk down the streets of Mac Anu. KenRyu was beginning to tire of this, and it was quite obvious to Wakizashi. An hour or so of this with no progress would frustrate just about anyone, and while he hated to admit it, Wakizashi sort of agreed with KenRyu that finding Kite might not necessarily be the best idea. They'd all heard about SM Slayer's confrontation with Lord Kite, and while details themselves were sketchy, the results were clear enough. Not only had SM Slayer been crushed utterly, but it seemed as if the experience had changed him, almost like one of those religious awakenings that they talk about on cable TV. The stuff on those kind of shows that kids begged their parents to let them stay up later to watch only to find out when they became old enough that the shows weren't as interesting as they had originally thought.  
  
"Oh Hell," KenRyu finally said, throwing her arms up in the air, "I give up. Hey Waki-baby, you try to get through to her."  
  
Wakizashi's face shot up and blanched in dread of the idea. He was just there to support them, not to get in the middle of this. KenRyu thought would have nothing of that though, and leaping back she shoved Wakizashi up next to Mycinity who continued to just walk aimlessly. "Oh Hell," Wakizashi muttered to himself, "how do I get involved in these kind of messes?" Turning his head to look over at Mycinity now, he cleared his throat and began, "Um, Mycinity? If I may, I'd like to-"  
  
"Let's go to Carmina Gadelica."  
  
The suddenness of Mycinity's statement had thrown both Wakizashi and KenRyu into a state of momentary shock, but when it passed KenRyu was cheering and jumping up and down while Wakizashi was just glad he had gotten out of having to talk to her. Needless to say, all agreed on the proposal readily.  
  
-------------------------------------- ------  
  
Despite the amount of traffic that cities like Mac Anu had from newbies and vets trying to take an easy day, it was nothing compared to the lights and glamour of Carmina Gadelica. It wasn't called the Cultural City for nothing after all. Moving through the streets of the lively city, it would be easy to walk right passed a friend and never know it. The alternatives of course were to go to an area, hang around the countless shops, or find a seat somewhere within the marketplace.  
  
The last of which was the hardest, as everyone seemed to fight for the limited supply. Certain players could of course gain an open seat on reputation alone, such as the Descendents of Fianna among others, but for the newbies like Mycinity, KenRyu and Wakizashi, it was open warfare the likes of which even Toyotomi and Tokugawa at the Battle of Sekigahara had never known.  
  
Mycinity walked just ahead of KenRyu and Wakizashi, but close enough where the pair wouldn't lose her to the crowd. KenRyu smiled as she followed along, not too happy about more walking about, but then she didn't come to ï Server very often, and the environment itself was exciting. All she had to do was act cool and no one would suspect that she couldn't handle the areas that this server generated.  
  
Turning to look at Wakizashi, KenRyu frowned. The boy was glancing this way and that, almost like he was worried that some big bad monster would leap out to devour him, just like a newbie would. "Hey!" KenRyu snapped at him, smacking him upside the head, "Stop looking so childish, it's making my cool veteran act look like a sham."  
  
Rubbing the back of his head, Wakizashi responded, "But it is a sham isn't it?"  
  
Wakizashi then gulped as KenRyu shot him a glare that made him feel as if she would set him ablaze with her eyes right then and there. Then in a low voice she shot back at him, "Yes, but no one else her knows that! My goodness, don't you know ANYTHING about perceptions?"  
  
Taking a breath, Wakizashi replied back, "You shouldn't try to be anything but yourself you know KR, after all:  
  
We all imitate,  
  
But the mirror shows the truth,  
  
We are-  
  
"DON'T YOU PULL THAT HAIKU CRAP WITH ME!" KenRyu interrupted, lunging at Wakizashi who backed up into a big Blademaster all in black armor, knocking him over in the process. Wakizashi hit the ground moments after with KenRyu landing on top of him, her arms reaching for his throat. Then she froze, looking passed him towards the man they'd knocked over, and her face went pale. Wakizashi was certain that had the game allowed it she would have crapped her pants, and as he looked back at the blademaster, he understood why. Despite his best attempts at thought or speech, all Wakizashi could say just then was, "Oh Hell."  
  
The man's face looked more like that of a black demon, eyes crimson and just now he didn't appear all that pleased. "You stupid kids," the man quipped, "thinking you can just play around in the streets! Take your damn foreplay elsewhere, or I'll just have to cleave you both in two!"  
  
With that he rose back up to his full, menacing height and strode off, brandishing what looked like a very big and powerful sword in his right hand. Both players took a large sigh of relief, then KenRyu said, "Oh Hell that was close. But what was he talking about, foreplay! I mean..." Her voice trailed off as the sudden realization of her straddled position on top of Wakizashi became apparent to her.  
  
Moments later she was up and off him, while Wakizashi nursed a sore cheek from her sudden smack. "And don't you ever try to take advantage of a innocent girl like me again, you pig!"  
  
Wakizashi just moaned inwardly. There were many words he'd use to describe KenRyu, innocent wasn't among them. He had little time to ponder this though as just as quickly KenRyu was looking around saying, "Oh Hell, we lost My. Come on Waki-baby, get the lead out of those samurai pants of yours and lets go!"  
  
Five minutes and several mistaken identities later, KenRyu finally caught a glimpse of Mycinity, who was making her way towards one of the sitting tables off to the side. Taking a deep sigh of relief, KenRyu turned back to Wakizashi, who had been hard-pressed keeping up with her despite her pulling him by the arm and said, "Found her."  
  
Wakizashi nodded with a smile, then looked passed KenRyu towards where Mycinity was and froze. He then muttered, "Oh Hell."  
  
"What?" KenRyu replied, turning to look back at Mycinity. Then her jaw dropped as she too froze. "Oh Hell oh Hell oh Hell oh Hell oh Hell oh HELL NOOOO!" Sitting at the table that Mycinity was moving towards, only just now noticing the young Heavy Blade, was Kite.  
  
Turning back to Wakizashi now, KenRyu screamed, "Wakizashi! Do something, ANYTHING!"  
  
Gulping, Wakizashi glanced off at Mycinity, then back at KenRyu, his mind racing, and coming up empty just said, "Um... oro?"  
  
Immediately Fingers wrapped around his throat as KenRyu began to throttle him, screaming, "Don't you 'Oro' me you Kenshin wannabe!" They then fell back into the crowd again, having totally forgotten for the moment about Mycinity and the problem at hand.  
  
-------------------------------------- ------  
  
So much seemed to be happening recently on so many different fronts that Kite just seemed to find it all... overwhelming. Well, perhaps that was too strong a word, especially since he had been handling it as best he could, but no other word came to mind. All the events with BlackRose, Balmung, Lios, and Helba going on, theories as to why all this was happening, and then there were the more personal problems like Mycinity's brother, or being called out by that Long Arm two weeks ago. Yes, things were definitely... hectic, yes that was the word.  
  
That had been why he had sat down here with Balmung, to discuss everything on a sort of casual, off the record way, especially his own recent...fandom. Sadly it had been time short-lived as with a short curse Balmung had announced that he needed to depart, and then logged out leaving Kite to his own thoughts. It was funny though, he had never heard Balmung say, "Oh Hell" before.  
  
"Hello Kite."  
  
Turning in the direction he had heard his name, Kite blanched as his eyes focused in on the young Heavy Blade. "Mycinity... hi." A sudden ruckus occurred in the crowd behind her, but Kite paid it no heed, his full attention focused on the girl whose brother he had been unable to save in time. This was definitely a first for him, and quite frankly, he had no real idea what to say to her, but he needed to say something.  
  
"May I?" Mycinity asked, motioning towards the seat opposite him. Kite nodded, mind still racing on what he should say as she moved and took the seat. As her eyes came to focus on him, Kite took a deep breath, and decided to just say what first came to his mind.  
  
"Mycinity, I'm sorry."  
  
Mycinity's eyebrow cocked at his apology. "For what?"  
  
"For not being able to save Barricade. I... I wish I could have arrived sooner."  
  
Mycinity nodded in understanding, then looked down and away, searching her own thoughts for the correct sequence of words. Finally, still not looking at him, she replied, "I've been giving the whole incident a lot of thought myself as of late. Just yesterday my parents and I went to visit Kenji just yesterday, and I just stood there watching him for the longest time. Then, it occurred to me; this had been Kenji's choice. He had chosen to push me out of harm's way and face that... thing... alone. He knew the rumors, and the stakes, and he chose to protect me."  
  
Lifting her head up and giving a weak smile, Mycinity continued, "I don't blame you for this... I can't really. I have every confidence that if you had been able to get there any sooner, you would have. My brother knew that too, and I don't think he'd want me to be mad at you if he was here now. There's nothing for you to apologize for Kite."  
  
Silence reigned between the two after that, even the noise of the crowd around them was world's away. Kite had at one point to remember to close his mouth, as it had begun to hang open. This was not how he had expected things to go. In fact Mycinity was being quite... mature. At last Kite simply replied, "Thank you My. It's good to know."  
  
"So," Mycinity began now that the intense, seemingly awkward part was past, "Just what exactly are you? I mean, I want to believe that you're a good guy, but that... thing, it's not legal, is it?"  
  
Kite nodded. "Well, not exactly. You see-"  
  
Suddenly Kite was cut short as he heard a voice that sent an inward moan coursing through the part of him that knew what was coming next. "Oh my lucky stars, there you are ye of fair eyes!"  
  
Cringing at the sound, Kite reluctantly turned his head only to see the large green armored Heavy Axe pushing his way through the crowd towards him. Under his breath, Kite muttered, "Oh Hell, not Piros."  
  
As Piros finally made it over to Kite, he did a short leap into the air, which seemed quite awkward given the size and bulk of his armor, and then said, "Thank goodness I found you ye of fair eyes, I have need of your assistance."  
  
Putting on his best smile, Kite nodded and said, "What do you need my help for Piros?"  
  
"Oh ye of fair eyes, a most vile of villains has crossed my path, and now has called me out to the list at ï Chosen Confused Judgement. I would like you, ye of fair eyes, to stand with me as my second as I teach this brutish cur the error in offending my knightly honor."  
  
Suppressing a laugh at what he was quite sure was a misunderstanding on Piros's part, Kite stood and nodded to his good-intentioned friend. "Sure Piros, I'll go with you." He left out, "if only from yourself."  
  
Letting out a great cheer, Piros lifted his axe high and said, "Such wonderful news, come now ye of fair eyes, let us show that evil knave the power of our heavenly teamwork."  
  
Glancing back at Mycinity, Kite called out, "Piros, I'll meet you at the Chaos Gate in a minute, I just need to finish my conversation with My here."  
  
"Certainly ye of fair eyes, it would not be chivalrous for you to leave without saying farewell to your fair lady." With that Piros turned and began to stumble through the crowd on his way to the Chaos Gate and his vengeance.  
  
Turning back to Mycinity, who had blushed slightly when Piros had referred to her as Kite's fair lady, Kite smiled and said, "I'm sorry My, but this shouldn't take very long. Piros always gets himself in over his head like this." Mycinity smiled and nodded. "Tell you what though, after I finish with that, we'll finish this conversation in private, say at ï Quiet Eternal Grasslands, say at the entrance to the third floor of the dungeon?"  
  
"Um, ok, but why so far into the dungeon?"  
  
"Well less likely to run into people, besides it's a good way for you to get a little practice in. Don't worry I won't be long." Then with a last smile Kite turned and took off into the crowd, his short stature making him vanish quickly enough amongst them.  
  
Mycinity just sat there for a moment, processing the quick chain of events, then rising with new vigor, headed off as well towards the Chaos Gate. As she did so, another figure watched from another table a few tables down. Though she had been careful not to be noticed by Kite, now that he had left with Piros she would have a chance to talk to that girl about what she had just seen, and the rumors she'd heard circulating. Standing, the tanned, lightly pink-haired Heavy Blade grabbed her Executor sword and moved off on her own towards the Chaos Gate. ï Quiet Eternal Grasslands, sounded like a nice place to visit, especially the entrance to the dungeon's third floor.  
  
-------------------------------------- ------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yes, another long one. I had not intended on it to be this long, but every time I tried to finish the chapter new ideas would come to me. Eventually I just had to stop and cut it short, leaving the rest for the next chapter. Anyway, sorry it took so long, but for awhile the Muse was not being kind. Rest assured I am reading the reviews, and I thank you all for sending them.  
  
Note that I can now say that there will only be three more chapters left, with a possible epilogue. I also have a special surprise in mind for all of you at the end of the story, although how much you'll like it will vary per person. Let's just say it's a peek into my head.  
  
A few things:  
  
The end of Wakizashi's haiku would have been, "We are who we are."  
  
2. History lesson time: The Battle of Sekigahara was basically the largest, greatest battle in Japanese history, which took place in 1600 AD and was won by Ieyasu Tokugawa, ending the Sengoku Era and beginning the Edo Era and the rule of the Tokugawa Shogunate based out of the city of Edo, now present day Tokyo. The men mentioned were the leaders on each side. The battle ended the civil war and unified Japan. Also note, a member of the Sanada Clan fought on each side of the war, Yukimora Sanada fought for the Toyotomi, and his brother Nobuyuki Sanada fought for Tokugawa. Upon victory, Nobuyuki was made the founding father of a new clan of his own. For those of you who are interested in all at that time in history, I suggest reading the manga Samurai Deeper Kyo, but not the anime, that got corrupted bad from the manga.  
  
3. The word 'Oro' is basically an archaic form of 'Ara', which has several meanings including, 'Huh'. The reference though is to the Manga and Anime Rurouni Kenshin, as the main character Kenshin Himura often says it in a variety of ways. As Kenshin was a samurai, and Wakizashi plays as a Samurai variant of the Heavy Blade, I thought it would be cute. Please don't take this as a sign to fill reviews about Kenshin comments though.  
  
4. The area Kite suggested in this chapter is on Theta Server.  
  
As to next chapter, I'll let you all in if you haven't figured it out, things come to a head and BlackRose and Mycinity confront one another over Kite. Expect Liet to show up as well, and a surprise appearance at the end that ought to leave you begging me for more.  
  
R&R people, I promise you the next one will be out sooner. I have everything in order at home now, and once my surgery is over next week I ought to have plenty of time off my feet to write. Enjoy. 


	16. All Things Come to a Head

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own .hack or anything from it save the characters I have created. Bandai owns the rest.

PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.

Author's Comment: So you know, all areas mentioned can be reached in the game and are to a great degree accurate.

--------------------------------------------

Trotting down the long, narrow corridor that just seemed to go on forever and ever, Mycinity tried to find something in the wavy blue graphics on the stone floor, or the similar ones on the walls, but to no avail. She had was fairly certain she was on the right path now though, especially as she began to make out the opposite end of the room despite the darkness. At the four-way crossroads earlier, she'd gone left instead of right, and that had just sent her on a wild goose chase against some powerful monsters that she almost hadn't survived.

Kite obviously had forgotten that her level was not anywhere equal to his own, and thus by herself this dungeon was more of a task of running rather than killing. Still, she had leveled up twice so far.

At last Mycinity spotted what she had been looking for, the twin pillars marking the entrance and stairway to the next level, her destination for her rendezvous with Kite. Rendezvous, not too long ago she would have immediately used the word tryst instead, but after everything… she just wasn't sure now, although part of her had to admit, it was a fun idea nevertheless.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Mycinity surveyed the room and sighed. More corridors and boring stone walls. Making her way over to one side of the wall, Mycinity leaned back against it, resting her sword against the protruding pillar to her right and waited. What should she say when Kite arrived? Everything seemed so uncertain. Well, perhaps she should just let Kite do the talking for now. Still, she had to know what he was, and why everything that had happened had happened.

Footsteps came now from the stairwell now, and Mycinity turned to see who it was. She was certain it was Kite, even though it was somewhat earlier than she'd expected. Still, she had gotten lost in the dungeon, and he most likely knew his way. Pushing off from the wall to greet him properly now, a slight smile crossing her face, Mycinity began to speak, then stopped as she saw the thin female figure appear out of the shadows of the stairwell. Mycinity recognized her, it was the other girl, the Heavy Blade that she had seen Kite with that one day at Fort Ouph, and the one he had arrived with the day that Kenji…

The Heavy Blade glared at Mycinity, then pointing a finger out at her said, "Ok bitch, it's time you and I understood one another."

--------------------------------------------

"You gave him _what_!?" SN Slayer shouted as Nightstar winced. This was why she'd hesitated about telling him. "Surely there was some other way you could have paid him! Gods, now some loony has my Member Address, with my email account?"

A pleading look on her face, Nightstar replied, "Please SM, calm down. It's not so bad. Really, if you think about it, the whole thing was a steal. There are some powerful people involved here, they could have gotten your Member Address if they wanted to anyway."

"But it's the _principle_ of the thing! If they just went in and stole it, it's one thing, but for someone to just give it to them like that without asking me… you of _all_ people should know how I feel about things like that."

"I know, why do you think I took so long to tell you. Look, I'm sorry but-"

"That's just what the world's coming to these days," SM Slayer interrupted, "people have no respect, no _honor_ anymore. They think right and wrong are just words, not truth. How could you do this to me Nobiki? I mean…"

Nightstar moaned as SM Slayer continued to go on and on. This wasn't at all how she had wanted it to go, but then she hadn't expected much else out of him. The Kite incident had shaken his convictions, and whenever that happened he always fell into a state of disbelief, denial, and reflection, then bounced back with his moral convictions twice and strong as before. Which meant that there was only one thing she could probably say that would catch his attention. Unfortunately, she really hadn't wanted to say it here.

Meanwhile SM Slayer was finishing up this round of ranting by shouting, "How can I ever trust you again Nobiki?!"

Taking a deep breath, Nightstar answered, "You can trust me because… because I…"

"Because you _what_?!"

"Because _I still love you_!" she all but yelled back at him. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but I did all this because I still love you, Gods know why."

SM Slayer just blinked, standing there dumbfounded. For the first time in awhile he was caught with nothing he could think to say whatsoever. Finally he squeezed out, "Nobiki I…"

"Damnit Tadeoshi," Nightstar interrupted, "why do you always have to go off and be this way. So self-righteous and conceited, you totally forget about those around you! Don't ask me why I do, but I do still love you damnit! It wasn't something I wanted to say like this, online, but you didn't leave me much choice now."

Guilt filled SM Slayer as he watched Nightstar burst into tears. She was right too, he did always have to go and be an ass to her. "Nobiki, I'm sorry, I didn't… Looking, I'm a real dumbass, I know. I don't mean to hurt you, never hurt you, it's just… I'm sorry." He then reached out and drew her into a tight, warm embrace, holding her close to him. Tears beginning to subside, Nightstar returned the embrace, clinging to him for comfort as well as what she felt might be the last vestiges of her own sanity. As they finally parted, SM Slayer said, "Nobiki, I want you to know how I feel about you. I-"

He was silenced by a finger being pressed against his lips. Smiling happily at him now, Nightstar said softly with a hint of seduction, "Shhhh, not here. Let's finish this offline, ok?"

SM Slayer just looked at her for a moment, smiled, and nodded. "Of course, whatever you want Nobiki."

--------------------------------------------

The crowd had cleared in the streets of Carmina Gadelica not too long before, but two figures were still seen rolling around in the main market area. At last KenRyu had pinned down Wakizashi long enough to where she could get her tiny fingers wrapped around his throat, and not very much long after Wakizashi was gasping, his face going white as KenRyu throttle his head back and forth.

Then suddenly, without warning KenRyu released the samurai's throat and turned her head, not realizing that Wakizashi's head had been smacked hard against the stone pavement. Still not noticing her friend's dazed state, she glanced around from her straddled position and said, "Hey, what happened to Mycinity?"

--------------------------------------------

Reaching for her sword with her one had, not taking her eyes off the newcomer, Mycinity frowned at the Heavy Blade. "Bitch? Bitch!? Why you… just what exactly are _you_ doing here, bitch?"

Flames burned in BlackRose's eyes at the use of the last word, and she took a step forward, her Executor dragging slightly along the stone floor. "I'm here because you seem to have the wrong idea about Kite's status. He's _mine_ got it?"

Blinking at those words, Mycinity gave the Heavy Blade a quick look over, then shouted back, "Yours? Does _he_ know that?" As BlackRose's eyes shifted down and away, an 'urk' coming from her lips, Mycinity grinned, and her confidence began to grow. She'd know girls like this all her life. Laying claim to everything and everyone, never caring if the other person even consented. They ruined the social status of everyone they touched, but never themselves. No, _they_ had the protective barrier called 'popularity'. "I thought as much. You yell at me for my relationship with Kite, even if it really is none of your business, and yet _you're_ in the same boat as me. How pathetic."

"Shut up! You don't know anything. Kite and I are partners, we have been since the beginning. You don't know the first thing about him, and yet you think you have a relationship with him? Kite and _I_ have the relationship!"

"Then why are you here? Worried that I'll steal _your_ man away, or that _he_ might like me more? Give me a break. I don't see Kite asking you to meet alone in lower level dungeons." While it was true that Mycinity hadn't really thought of this meeting as anything more than a chance to finally learn who Kite was, she wasn't very well about to let BlackRose know that. Besides, there was still the chance it really was like that, and she wasn't going to lose to some other woman, not again. Then it came to her. "Hey, how _did_ you know we were meeting here? Could it be… you were spying on him weren't you? Oh my God, you really are pathetic."

As the two had been bickering they had slowly been inching closer and closer to one another, and now stood so close that a body couldn't even have squeezed between the two. Glares like beams of bloody death shot between the two as they postured, on the brink of hysteria. Clenching her teeth together, BlackRose shot back, "Well maybe if you weren't trying to _grope_ all over him like some two bit whore I wouldn't have to worry about him. You're just some newbie with a crush on Kite because he's so much greater than you and everyone else you know, so you stand there in awe hoping he'll stick around and protect you like your friend did when Kite and I came to save you because you can't protect yourself, you need others to sacrifice themselves for you!"

Smack! The slap from Mycinity's right hand impacted so fast across BlackRose's left cheek that had her face not lurched off to the side she might not have even realized what had hit her. The large red handprint on her cheek though was quite evident enough, had BlackRose been able to see it. Whipping her head back up, rage the likes of which even the great Achilles had never known consumed the Heavy Blade as she lifted her Executor high with one hand and slashed down hard, a ear-wrenching war cry erupting from her lungs as she attacked.

Had Mycinity not taken a step back from the impending scream, she never would have seen the attack coming. As it was, she just barely dove to the side, somersaulting back to her feet and turning just in time to barely parry off the next slash that BlackRose came in with. "How _DARE_ you! Don't think I'll let you get away with that!"

Mycinity again parried and dodged away. She was filled with the same rage that BlackRose currently possessed, but somehow her instincts were holding it in check, perhaps sensing that the degradation of BlackRose's fighting ability due to her rage was the only thing saving her from being PKed in an instant. Still…

"How dare me? How dare _you_! You don't know anything about me, so don't _ever_ talk about Kenji that way, _ever_!"

"Kenji? Is that your friend's name? The one who got killed by the Data Bug?"

"HE'S MY BROTHER!"

BlackRose stopped her swing in mid-stroke, shock covering her face. "You're… brother?" She then lowered her sword as she turned her head away, shame and guilt now replacing her rage. "I'm sorry… I didn't know."

Sensing the sudden mood shift, Mycinity lowered her blade as well, her own rage still lingering, yet quite diminished. What on earth could have stopped that insane rage that had filled the girl's eyes until a moment ago? "It's ok… I just…"

"No," BlackRose interrupted, "you were quite right to slap me like that. I crossed the line. I didn't know that…" BlackRose turned her head to look back at Mycinity, compassion and sympathy now apparent in her expression. "So… you're brother's in a coma?"

The tears began to well up in Mycinity's eyes as her thoughts drifted back to Barricade, and the day he… "Yeah, he is. That's why I needed to talk to Kite. He stopped that thing, and I thought… he might know how…"

A hand touched Mycinity's shoulder, and she looked over to see what it was, she saw BlackRose lean in to wrap her arms around her in a hug. "I'm sorry, I know what you're going through and it's just…" She paused and released Mycinity, stepping back and turning her back on her, head lowered and shoulders hunched over like some tremendous unseen weight rested upon them. "My… brother's in a coma too, from playing "The World".

Mycinity's eyes opened as wide as saucers. "Really, your brother too?"

BlackRose nodded. "I was watching when it happened too, and I didn't know what to do. No one believed that the game had caused it, but I knew. That's why I started playing, to find out the truth, and to save him. And, then I met Kite, and we've been working together ever since."

Tears began to flow down Mycinity's cheeks. How could she have misjudged this girl so much? Taking a step towards BlackRose before stopping herself, hand beginning to reach up in an attempt to comfort the girl, Mycinity said, "I'm sorry, I was feeling sorry for myself, but you've been going through this even longer. I… I don't know what to say."

Turning and looking back at Mycinity, BlackRose smiled and with a slight chuckle said, "Hey, you know what, we're a lot alike, you and I."

A short giggle escaped Mycinity's lips. "Yeah, we kinda are aren't we?"

Smiles beaming across both their faces now, Mycinity said, "Hey, how about this, until this is all over with and our brothers are back to themselves, we both back off our fight for Kite's affections."

BlackRose's eyes narrowed to slits. "How do I know you won't try to seduce him behind my back?"

Smiling slyly, Mycinity replied, "What? Don't you trust me?"

"Equally sly BlackRose responded, "No, I don't. But I guess if we're going to get anywhere we'll both have to learn huh?"

"Yeah." The pair then began to giggle.

Then from supposedly out of the very air itself a voice rang out, "I don't believe you two. Must I do everything myself?" A slight breeze then picked up from the far side of the corridor, and out of the darkness a tall man dressed completely in black emerged. No, Mycinity noticed, _floated_! The man was hovering over the floor, and as he came closer, she began to remember his face.

BlackRose meanwhile contorted her face and shot out, "Who the Hell are you?"

The man stopped his approach and looked straight at BlackRose, still hovering a good two feet above the floor. "This does not concern you BlackRose. Run along like a good girl and let me deal with this."

"Run along? I don't think so you big black meanie. If you know who I am then you must know what I can do!"

"You can't do anything little girl."

Anger surged through BlackRose's electronic veins as she began to step towards the man, but Mycinity then said, "It's you! I remember you now. You're that man who was threatening Kenji and I to stay away from Kite."

Looking back at Mycinity, BlackRose blinked. "He what!?" Then turning back towards the black figure shouted, "Ok dumbass, start talking!"

The figure's nostrils began to flare with impatience, then in a commanding tone answered, "I said this does not concern you girl. Now _go_."

Suddenly a wave of energy swam up out of the floor and smacked straight into BlackRose sending her flying back towards the stairwell screaming. Trying to turn her body, she found herself unable to move, and closed her eyes to brace for the impact. Only when it came it seemed far softer than she expected, than it should have been. It was then that she realized she could move again, and that she was still above the ground, but not from the wave; something was supporting her. Looking up, her face lit up as she saw Kite's face smiling back down at her. "BlackRose, are you all right?"

BlackRose felt her cheeks burning cromson. "Kite I… I mean yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." His face then lifted up towards the floating guest as his expression shifted into one of flustered adversity. Setting his partner down, Kite began to walk in towards Mycinity and the threatening figure beyond. The figure turned to face Kite fully, his face showing a slight apprehension at the Twin Blade's arrival. As Kite passed Mycinity, placing himself slightly between her and the visitor, Kite flat out demanded, "What do you want with us?"

Mycinity took a sigh of relief as those words left Kite's lips. He was here, they were safe. He obviously wasn't afraid of this guy, no matter how intimidating he appeared. And yet… he hadn't asked who the person was, like she and BlackRose had. Did Kite… know who this person was?

Taking a deep breath, the darkly clad man replied, "Kite please… I ask that you leave here with BlackRose. I'm doing this for your own good."

Glancing off at Mycinity for a moment before returning his gaze to the hovering foe before him, Kite replied, "What's in my best interests? What does a hacker like you want with someone like Mycinity?"

The hacker took another deep breath, then answered, "Kite, you have a mission to perform. It became your duty, no, your calling and destiny the moment you were given the Twilight Bracelet. If you don't succeed, this world will be destroyed, and Orca will be lost forever. So will Kazu. If not for yourself, for your partner's sake. You cannot allow yourself to be distracted by petty things and minor people."

"Who decided this? I didn't ask for this power, but Aura entrusted it to me, to use as I felt it must be used. What does it matter if Mycinity is my friend or not? Her brother's in a coma too after all. Isn't our mission the same?"

"No. She still desires you, not the mission. I have watched unlike you at her childish fantasies, games and _fan clubs_. The greater good of 'The World' must go before the adolescent crush of some silly little girl! If you had just stayed away and not interfered before we wouldn't have this problem!"

Kite's eyebrow cocked at the last sentence. "Stayed away before? What are you…" Suddenly the realization of the truth came upon Kite as his eyes widened in shock and horror. "It was _you_! You put that Data Bug in that dungeon! You were trying to get rid of Mycinity by driving her comatose! Are you insane?"

Horror with a tint of fear rose up out of Mycinity at Kite's words. "You mean… my brother is in a coma because of him? Because of me?"

"That's _sick_! I won't let you get away with this!" BlackRose approached now, stopping to the side of Kite with her sword up in the ready. At her action, Mycinity followed suit.

Scanning his eyes over the three enraged players, the man pleaded, "Understand Kite, it was necessary. It still-"

"It's wrong, and disgusting is what it is! You preach about saving 'The World' from this virus, and yet you go about acting just like it?" Kite took a step forward, weapons drawn.

Floating a step back, the hacker narrowed his eyes for a moment, the lifted his chin smugly and chuckled. "Just what are you going to do Kite? We both know there's only one way you can harm me, and it's not an option. After all, you wouldn't ever Data Drain another human being. That would make you no better than the Virus, no better than what you claim I am."

Gritting his teeth with a mentally conflicted growl that spoke just how right the hacker was, Kite glared daggers at the man. "Don't…"

"I'm sorry Kite, but this is for the cause." Suddenly the wind in the room began to pick up again, and sensing what was about to come, both BlackRose and Mycinity dove in at the hacker, blades slashing down. They never landed though as the great swords collided with a barrier that arose around the hacker.

As the two stared in surprise, a sudden shockwave ripped out from the barrier smacking straight into BlackRose sending her flying back. As it reached Kite, who braced himself for the impact, the wave slammed into him, forcing him to slide back across the floor, still on his feet. Then another shot out, even stronger than the last, this one focused on a dumbfounded Mycinity. Smashing her with unthinkable force back against the stone wall, Mycinity fell to the floor leaving an indentation upon the wall in her wake, as Kite was driven even farther back.

Glancing down at his right hand as the wind continued to race at him, reaching speeds that he was struggling to withstand, Kite struggled with what he had to do. It seemed so easy, using the bracelet on monsters, electronic data with no real life behind it, but on a person. It was almost as if he were being asked to kill a man, only worse. How could he do it, even against someone as twisted and dangerous as this hacker? Helba had told him that he wasn't stupid because he wouldn't use it on a person, and yet that was the only option now. Or else Mycinity would…

Looking back up at the hacker from behind his left arm that he was using in an attempt to shield himself from the wind, Kite's eyes widened as he spotted Mycinity's unconscious body rise up into the air, held fast by some unseen hand. Then the hacker lifted his staff high, sparks and energy flickering about it, and pointed his free hand, palm up, straight at Mycinity. It was just like when Skeith had Data Drained Orce.

That thought snapped something inside Kite's mind as a primal scream echoed forth from him, the bracelet on his right arm now visible and pulsing. As the scream reached its apex, a pulse wave erupted from the bracelet, silencing the wind as if it were little more than a piece of paper trying to stop an oncoming juggernaut.

The hacker's attention turned to Kite, and a shocked look crossed his face as the bracelet began to open and unfold into its active form. And then a motion behind Kite caught his attention, and upon seeing it his face went from shock to pure, unhindered fear. With it his the buzz about his staff vanished and Mycinity's body suddenly dropped to the floor.

Kite paused, checking his rage as he saw the sudden facial change in the hacker, as he realized it wasn't him that the hacker was looking so terrified at. That's when Kite heard the familiar voice of a calm, self-assured woman say form behind him, "Liet, just what exactly do you think you are doing?"

--------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Well, I told you it'd be out faster. I probably should have waited for more reviews, but then I suppose after more than a month without updating on the last chapter, I deserve that. Well maybe I'll wait for more reviews on this chapter before posting the next.

Ok, quick note, Achilles is a Greek hero from the Trojan War, son of the goddess Thetis, who was famous as the greatest warrior of the Greeks. He proved it when he killed Hector, the best of the Trojans. The story comes from the Iliad, and opens with the word "Rage" in reference to Achilles, who spends much of the epic poem quite enraged at Agamemnon.

As for next chapter, instead of hinting, I'll just tell you the title of the next chapter. "Liet vs. Helba." R&R everyone.


	17. Liet vs Helba

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own .hack or anything from it save the characters I have created. Bandai owns the rest.

PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.

Author's Comment: So you know, all areas mentioned can be reached in the game and are to a great degree accurate.

--------------------------------------------

Kite turned now, his anger subsiding, and the bracelet having sensed it began to power down and return to its unseen state. Blinking and trying to believe what he saw before him was truly real; Kite stared up in awe at the white-clad figure of Helba hovering just above the floor.

This was a different Helba though. Usually when Kite saw her, she had a knowing, playful smirk across her face, almost like the proverbial cat that had just eaten the proverbial canary, but this time it was different. This time her lips were straight and taut, serious to the point where Kite was almost scared to even look at her. This wasn't the meddler Helba he'd met in Mac Anu not too long ago. No, this was Queen Helba, the super hacker, and from the way her body language was pulsing with power and contempt towards Liet just now, Kite wanted nothing to do with whatever Helba had in mind for Liet just now. What Kite did know though was that in all likelihood, it was not going to be pleasant.

And from the way he seemed to be trembling in fear as his form lowered to the floor, Liet knew it too. "Q-queen H-h-helb-ba. Please I…"

"Liet," Helba interjected in a firm, crisp, and quite reprimanding tone, "I'll ask you just once more, just what exactly do you think you are doing?"

Struggling to pull his composure together, and only slightly succeeding, Liet gulped and answered, "M-my Queen, I was trying to do what was best for this World, to keep the mission and its final goal as attainable as it can be."

Despite the visor of her headdress blocking any view of her eyes, Kite was certain that Helba was glaring at Liet just now with something far worse than daggers, spears perhaps. "And you think that by controlling Kite's acquaintances, manipulating his actions and attacking his friends you can achieve this?"

"My Queen, surely you must see it. This girl, she could ruin everything we've worked for, distract Kite from his mission, and lead to this World's demise! We must safeguard against this, no matter the cost!"

Just listening to Liet talk was angering Kite, and his right arm again began to pulse. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder, and Helba's voice spoke out calmly, "Calm yourself little boy. You will not have need of that."

Immediately the bracelet shut itself down as Kite struggled to keep his anger in check. As he looked up at Helba once more, who was now standing directly besides him, Kite wondered how it was that she maintained that straight, taut expression. Surely she must have been upset, Liet's words must have been angering her as much as they were him. Yet her face was so… calm.

"So Liet, you would sacrifice this girl, her friends, and everyone around her for the sake of keeping the mission in order? So that one person stays on the path you see him following?"

"Yes my Queen, it is for the greater good! Of course their sacrifice is a burden, painful on all involved, but the good of all those people who visit 'The World', of all those millions who use the internet that this Wave threatens to shut down, those sacrifices must be made, and must be justified. If we succeed, all will be fixed, those in comas will awaken, and everything will be safe. However, if we fail, then not only will 'The World' be shut down and the coma victims lost, but the internet itself and all that it connects to will follow. To prevent such a catastrophe, what are a few sacrifices to protect the whole?"

"I see. So you have done all this for the betterment of humanity, to save lives and to maintain this way of life that humanity now enjoys."

"Yes my Queen!" Liet's voice began to become excited now, sensing a change in Helba's appearance. She was accepting his words, they made sense to her, and she was coming around to understanding and taking his side in this matter. "Breaking this girl's heart, keeping her from interfering with Kite and his mission, it is a small price to pay. Is this not why you had me keep an eye on her, to prevent her from ruining the plans we have so carefully laid out to save this World?"

Kite did not like where this conversation was going at all. Not only was Mycinity still lying unconscious on the floor, but now Helba was listening to Liet almost as if… she agreed with him. She'd been the one to have Liet follow Mycinity, and now she… "Helba! Is this true? _You_ did all this?"

"No, I merely told Liet to observe her for the time being. Everything else has been his own work. Isn't that right Liet?"

"Yes my Queen. I saw what was happening, I tried to give this girl a chance to back away, but she ignored it. I knew something had to be done, so I did what I had to do, I did what was right."

"_Right_?" Helba stated with a sudden tone of amusement. "No Liet, what you did, was merely correct, from what information you perceived. Only history can decide what was truly right. I must say, that I never thought you would go as far as creating your own Data Bug, and unleashing it upon innocent players."

"But my Queen," Liet responded, a sudden tone of worry creeping back into his voice, "as I told you, it was necessary. Besides, the players would only have been comatose for a short time. This will be over soon enough, and everyone will be fine. After all, it would have only been two more people."

There was a silent pause, and Kite could literally feel the weight of the moment in the air, the tension building upon itself over and over again, fathomless in depth. Finally it all vanished as if it had never even been as Helba answered, "Tell me Liet, just how many people does it take before such a thing becomes evil and wrong? Perhaps ten, or a hundred, or a thousand even? How many more will you be willing to sacrifice like this in the name of what _you_ think is right, what _you_ think is just?"

"I…I…" Liet stuttered, thrown aback by this new revelation, desperation beginning to settle into his voice and body language.

Helba however continued on. "Did you even stop to think about how more coma victims might look to those at CC Corp, who are already thinking of simply closing the servers down? Did you think that more comatose people would make them keep the servers and our only chance of stopping the Wave open and accessible longer than before? Really Liet, this is something I'd expect from that pighead, but from you…"

The shock and desperation upon Liet's face were mounting as more and more damning reasoning poured at him from Helba. Yet the fanatical blaze in his eyes remained strong, as if he was clinging tighter and tighter to a rope that was his justification and beliefs, even as that rope burned ever and ever more about him. "My Queen, please listen to me. We must deal with threats, with dangers to the safety the system that-"

"And just _who_," Helba interjected, "do you think has become a threat to 'The World', to defeating the Wave?"

"My Queen, something must be done though, we must-"

"No Liet," Helba interrupted again, "you've done quite enough already. Now it is time for you to answer up to what you have done."

Panic streaked across Liet's face at the last remark, and glancing down at the frail, unmoving form of Mycinity on the floor, he noticed a slight movement and awareness. She was coming to, the mission was in jeopardy, she was like the Wave, damning and destroying to all that was good and just. He had to stop her, or else…

"She must be stopped, she can't be allowed…" Liet suddenly surged with power and lashed his staff towards the waking girl with the same energy that he had previously summoned. All it hit though was air as the golden rings of a gate out appeared about her and summoned her away by a mere tilt of Helba's staff.

The sight of his target, of the great threat that he needed to purge vanishing before his eyes, Liet let out a primal scream and went airborne, lashing out a pulse wave across the room. As it reached Helba however the pulse suddenly reversed its flow, and shot straight back at Liet, smacking into the surprised hacker and sending him flying back into the wall with a loud crunch.

As he pulled himself to his feet, Helba spoke out, "Please now Liet, don't make this hard on yourself. It will be far easier on you and everyone if you don't try to resist."

"You…you…" Liet breathed out, pointing his staff straight at Helba. "Don't you see, she's gotten to you, you've been seduced by her! She's _infested_ you with her vile ways. Don't you see, she's making you _help_ the Wave! You've fallen Helba, been twisted and corrupted by her lies and tricks! She must be _purged_; the righteous must not falter! I _will_ stop her, even if it means I must go through _you_ my Queen!"

Rising another foot above the floor, Helba spread her arms slightly, almost exposing herself to attack, then said, "Very well then."

A pulse emanated from Liet's staff, and then a bolt of light shot out of his staff towards Helba. Even as it left the staff, Liet's form vanished as he gated away, not even bothering to see the bolt be gated away suddenly by a wave of Helba's hand before it could even reach her. "Shaking her head and chuckling with a slight sigh, Helba simply muttered, "Boys." She too then gated away in pursuit of Liet, leaving Kite standing there alone with a still stunned BlackRose.

--------------------------------------------

Liet gated from area to area, jumping servers as he did so as Helba pursued him. Tracking her data flow, as masked as it was, Liet would launch blasts of energy, pulses and other enhanced attacks to where Helba would appear, gating away even as he did so before she would arrive, only to do it again at the next area, or skip one entirely to be all the more ready at the next.

The servers were a mass of data flickering this way and that, areas being accessed and exited within moments of one another, points jumping back and forth as they went. Liet knew he needed to stay on his toes, Helba would catch up eventually, and then it would get harder. From airborne above a grassy plain on the D Server to standing upside down on the ceiling of the third level of a dungeon on L Server, Liet moved with precise, determined intent, never faltering in his focus or discipline.

Then suddenly as he appeared atop a stone pillar in a snow-covered area on Q Server, something smacked into him from behind, sending him hurtling off the pillar towards the ground. Even as he fell though, his form vanished in another teleportation, this one to another area on the same server. As he arrived his staff came up to deflect a blow from Helba's staff, bolts of electric energy flickering off from the collision nearly zapping a trio of players in the nearby area.

Then they were gone, no more than a single blow landing each time or a quick blast thrown before they were off to the next area. At times a swing was made as each gated away only to actually finish and land in the next area, or even two more depending on the speed of the gating. At one point Liet's blast had misjudged and shot off beyond Helba, and even as they vanished from the dungeon the bolt struck the monster a pair of Blademasters were battling, surrounding it with strange, encoded numbering, then vanishing from existence as the creature was overwhelmed and deleted from existence, leaving the pair of players bewildered to say the least.

On and on it went, airborne and under the water, on ceilings and walls, the two clashed back and forth, sometimes timing and jumping ahead of the other to leave their adversary swinging at nothing but blind air. One such missed swing from Helba had sent a shockwave ripping across an area leveling several oddly shaped structures and the entrance to the dungeon.

Then the pair picked up the pace, throwing multiple attacks from both staffs and free hands, energy bolts and specialized viruses colliding and deleting each other, shockwaves blowing clouds and air from the immediate area, forming vacuum that sucked in all that it could. Twisters flung themselves upon the areas as they left, dying down minutes after, ground splitting open as pulses smacked into them with the force of a meteor, shaking the entire area as it did so and leaving strange floating data all about the massive craters. In one area where a pair of such blasts had collided, the field itself had actually been ripped and torn, creating an opening to a neighboring area of a different type, allowing passage between the two as a monster from the neighboring area quickly demonstrated.

Finally, as Liet entered a dark, raining area, swinging off a hard lash of energy from his staff as his arm raised to fire a follow up to counter Helba's impending volley, he noticed something strange as his blast continued on into the dark, lighting up the night sky as it collided and vaporized a small structure. He was getting wet. That should not have occurred, he should have gated away before the rain program could have taken effect and dampened his clothing. Yet here he was, still in the area.

Trying forcefully to exit, he still found himself unable to leave, and Helba was nowhere to be seen. Then, as if from the very air itself, Helba's voice rang out, "Well now Liet, I am growing very tired of this chase. It was not easy to guide you into this area, and I applaud you on it. However, as I said I am growing tired of this chase, and so this area has now been quarantined. It's time to end this, Liet."

As she finished, a crackle of thunder boomed ominously across the level.

--------------------------------------------

Kite gated into Dun Loreag with BlackRose in tow. It had taken him a few minutes to rouse her, and even now she was rather dizzy and trying to gain her exact bearings. Thus she simply followed Kite, having already joined his party.

As he reached the first intersection between paths out from the Chaos Gate, Kite spotted a shaken, struggling Mycinity trying to pull herself to her feet. A small crowd was beginning to form around her as more and more players gated back in from areas, telling strange tales of random acts of destruction, earthquakes and other phenomenon.

Running over to Mycinity, BlackRose close behind, Kite kneeled down next to her and nearly shouted, "My, can you hear me? Are you all right?"

Moaning painfully, a touch of annoyance as one who had just been woken up in the morning might make, Mycinity opened her eyes and turned her head to look up at Kite. "Kite? What happened? How did I get here? Last I remember was that crazy hacker guy hitting me, and then… it's all black. I had tried to move, to take off the goggles, but I couldn't. I seem to remember… falling, almost through nothingness, and then… I was here. What's going on?"

Smiling and taking a sigh of relief, Kite reached his hand out to her, and as she took it helped to pull her up to her feet. "I promise I'll explain everything once this is over. For now though, we need to find out where Helba and Liet went."

Mycinity blinked, then responded, "Helba? You mean the hacker Helba?"

Kite nodded slightly, glancing around for some sign of them, or something. "Yes, she's fighting Liet right now, she protected you from him."

"But… but I thought…"

"My, this is not the time. Just trust me on this, Helba is on our side… I think. Now quickly, join my party." Mycinity complied.

Heading back off towards the Chaos Gate, Kite paused and stared up at it, hoping to gain some insight from the rotating circle, but finding none. Then an annoyed male voice from behind him said, "Damn that woman. What does she think she's doing?"

Kite spun around, and looked up at the face of Lios, the System Administrator. A smile coming to Kite's face, something quite rare when it came to seeing Lios, he said, "Lios! You're here! Do you know where Helba is?"

"Now that her and that other crazy hacker have stopped dancing around the servers I do. She's over on the S Server, in S Ancient Promised Battlefield. But I wouldn't-"

"Thanks Lios!" Then before Lios could object or say anything more, Kite and his party had gated off to S Server.

As he and the party arrived in Fort Ouph though, turning to access the area, Kite found the entry access denied. Then from behind him again, Lios stated, "I tried to tell you, the area's been locked out and quarantined. Even I can't get into that area now. No one can get in or out until that damned woman lifts the quarantine."

Growling and grinding his teeth together, Kite sighed. He needed to get there, to help her if necessary. If nothing else, to see her in action. For the longest time Kite had wondered just what Helba could actually do inside 'The World' and now here she was, battling it out with another hacker and he couldn't even see it. No, he had to try something.

Then, something happened; the bracelet began to pulse. Moments later several virus cores fell into place almost on their own, and the Twilight Bracelet activated, lifting Kite and his party up and pulling them in through the newly formed portal, breaking through the barriers as they went. This wasn't a normal hack though, they were moving far faster than usual, with far greater force, as if some unknown being was pulling them along. Without warning the exit portal opened and the trio were spit out, landing face down in the mud.

Lifting themselves up onto their hands and knees as the rain began to soak in on their costumes, Kite looked around into the darkness, wiping mud from his face. A clap of thunder echoed from above, then another. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree reducing it to ash. Jumping back, nearly knocking over his rising companions in the process, Kite glanced around as another thunderous clap went off.

They were here, he knew it. The area was tingling with energy; the very raindrops almost seemed to explode upon impact. Another clap of thunder echoed, and another. That's when Kite glanced up into the sky, and his mouth dropped wide open.

Flashing in and out of sight as they clashed high above the area terrain, Helba and Liet were doing battle. Lightning crackled all around them, fields of energy flying this way and that as they collided, staffs cracking together again and again before the force drove each back, circling and maneuvering amongst the storming clouds before coming back together.

Stray lightning vaporized another tree, causing Mycinity to cringe as she too now stared up at the epic clash. "Kite, is it safe to be here?"

"Never taking his eyes off the battle, Kite replied half-heartedly, "Probably not. I suggest you find cover. This is amazing."

Mycinity waited for a short minute for Kite to make a move towards a tree or some place that resembled cover, but he just stared up into the rain, totally ignoring the splattering wetness on his face as the titans dueled. Finally BlackRose grabbed Mycinity's arm and began to drag her away; realizing that Kite had no intention of going anywhere. While BlackRose wished more than anything to stand with Kite just now, she had a feeling that with the amount of protection his character data had upon it, he might very well be the only one in this entire area who was safe.

Meanwhile, high above the commotion of the new spectators, the combatants paused in their clash, squaring off as the thunder continued to crash around them. From down below, it might have appeared as if the two were having words, but it was not so. Neither spoke or made a sound, and neither needed to. They both knew everything that they needed to; it was too late for such vague conceptions as words and dialog. It was now war, one that 'The World' had never seen the likes of, and both knowing this, sensing the moment, grinned at one another.

The moment gone, the pair charged in at one another, Liet coming across hard with a horizontal slash that collided with the force bubble surrounding Helba, only to come back and deflect a similar blow from Helba's staff as it met his own force bubble. Staffs then collided at their medium, meeting and sending a shockwave off that blew the rain around them away in an explosive ball before the environmental programs within the area could respond to compensate, leaving the two hackers in complete dryness for a handful of seconds. In that few seconds blows began to trade, first a swing for a shoulder, followed by another for the knee. A spin and a swipe for the back by Liet was next, which Helba easily deflected countering with a thrust that Liet dodged by placing a kick against his own staff, using it like a wall to flip in midair over and around the attack. Three-quarters of the way through the flip, Liet kicked off the very air and spun around with a flying round kick, his foot glowing yellow as he did so. Colliding with the force bubble, the kick for a moment almost seemed to penetrate, but ultimately was halted. Not before the sheer force though sent Helba hurtling down towards the ground, Liet diving down in pursuit.

Still looking perfectly collected and calm as she plummeted headfirst towards the ground, Helba grinned, then looking up at the incoming Liet hurled her staff straight at him. As Liet twisted in midair to dodge, the staff suddenly halted and shook, as if it had actually collided with a solid surface. The result was a shockwave the shot out at the immediate area about it, colliding with a surprised Liet who was sent flying off nearly out of control in another direction as he made his own trip towards the surface.

Turning in midair, Helba seemed to slow in her descent more and more until she touched down gently on the branch of a tree. Raising her hand, gate rings appeared around both it and her staff, and a moment later she was once again holding her trusty weapon, and turned to stare off towards Liet's position.

Liet meanwhile had made a slightly less graceful landing on the roof of the dungeon, his feet sinking into the roof a foot or two before he was able to fully balance himself. Chuckling slightly to himself as he saw Helba rise in the distance from her branch, his eyes more than capable of spotting her and her data movements through the storming blackness, Liet leapt up and spinning quickly around numerous times at such speeds that a minor twister formed throwing the rain away from him. Then as the last spin ended he kicked off the twister and shot off like a bullet towards Helba, firing a blast of yellow light straight into the ground below him as he flew leaving a burrowed hole where it hit.

Colliding with the super hacker somewhere between their starting positions, Liet swung in hard and fast, blow after blow hitting against Helba's staff and bubble. Finally their staffs came together and locked, lightning flying from the point of contact like fireworks, burning and melting everything it touched. Continuing to hold in on the clash, staring down his adversary, Liet grinned with fanatic glee. Then from the ground fifteen feet below them a golden beam burst forth shooting straight up at the pair. At its arrival Liet kicked off Helba's own staff and bubble away from the impending collision, launching another bolt straight back at Helba as he did so.

Glancing down just in time, Helba slammed her open palm down, slowing the bolt to a mere crawl. Then spinning fast, she brought her staff around and connected with the other incoming bolt, sending the majority of it flying off into the distance as remnant sparks fluttered about her staff. With that done, Helba then kicked off the bolt beneath her and rocketed skyward, the bolt suddenly regaining its previous speed and blasting up after her.

Spinning in the air, flipping into a one-eighty and landing upside down on a storm cloud, Helba lifted her head up and stared back down at the ground and the blazing bolt hurtling up towards her. Not moving a bit, she watched as it kept coming, then suddenly yet looking as casual and unconcerned as could be, she skipped a step or two along the cloud, a bolt of lightning searing down from where she had just been standing and colliding with the incoming bolt, blasting it to pieces. Where the bolts had collided, a sudden vortex of code opened up in a swimming whirlpool before closing itself again moments later.

Continuing to trot along the cloud, Helba glanced up to see Liet now flying up to meet her. Rotating ninety degrees so that she was now facing the incoming hacker, Helba began to slide down towards her foe as if she were merely moving along an ice rink or down a ski slope. Moving at insane speeds, the two met as Liet thrust his staff up radiating energy off it. Helba though merely somersaulted and twisted in air coming for a moment even with Liet in the air. In that moment she spun at an even more insane speed, her staff colliding straight into Liet's back, sending him flying towards the horizon. Crossing the area edge and reappearing behind Helba on the other side of the area, Liet slammed chest first into a tree, snapping it in half as he shot straight through it.

Gaining a slight composure and control from the impact, Liet slammed his feet down and slid across the surface, his soles digging into the ground leaving skidding depressions along the surface until he finally came to a stop. Flipping his head up in Helba's direction, Liet scowled as the woman merely floated there in midair, awaiting his return. _Fine, if she wants to wait, lets see how she likes a burst worm shot_. Lifting his staff high before bringing it down hard to the ground, causing a minor tremor in the process, Liet's staff pulsed with golden energy before he pulled it up and out again and shot up towards his target.

Halting a small distance before her, Liet began to maneuver around Helba, waiting for the right moment to strike. Finally the ground below them erupted, this time though instead of a single bolt scores emerged each shooting straight up at Helba. At that moment Liet shot skyward, cutting off Helba's previous route of escape and launching another large blast down at her, this one surrounded by visible data code.

Lifting her staff up high, Helba began to spin it around and around before finally hurling it down towards the incoming scores of bolts. As the staff went down, still spinning, it twisted in the air to a horizontal spin, blowing the air and rain away from it. Then for a moment as the staff began to glow it appeared as if the staff had actually begun to grow in length. Suddenly a golden disk of immense diameter separated from the spinning staff and shot down, colliding with and blocking the incoming attack.

As this was happening Helba had turned to focus on the other larger threat, and frowning raised her hand forming a ball of light in her hand. Then flicking her fingers up and out, the ball shot up and spread out into a glowing net of light that caught and halted the blast, but only for a moment or two before it tore through it. In that time though Helba had taken off, blazing through the air off towards the horizon, the blast turning in midair to follow her. Descending, Helba rotated in a one-eighty again and planted her feet firmly on the trunk of a tree. Then raising her hand, she summoned back her staff as she had done before and pointed it at the incoming blast. The head of the staff then began to glow brightly as Helba leaned into it, bracing herself on the trunk and focused.

Thus when the blast hit, it slammed hard into Helba's staff, causing the nearby area to rumble and shake as it pressed in on the now highly visible and glowing staff and force bubble, the latter seeming to warp and bend up towards the blast to provide extra support. Suddenly Helba gave out a forceful scream and slashed down with her staff, slicing the blast in two and sending it flying off away from her.

Taking a deep breath of relief, the strain of the previous move beginning to show on even Helba's face, she let out a painful scream as suddenly from behind Liet's staff collided into the weakened force bubble and punched through to hit Helba directly, driving her hard down to the ground below.

What had happened was that Liet, taking a page from Helba's book, had thrown his staff down at the woman as she had been fending off the blast and then teleported it across the field behind her to collide from the opposite direction. Sadly the teleportation had meant that he couldn't have put any real charge or ace into it to do her real damage, but he'd take what he could get. Recalling his staff to his hand, Liet grinned and dove down towards Helba who was pulling herself up off the muddy ground. Grinning back at the tactic used, Helba glanced up at the descending hacker and shot up and away, letting him chase back up after her. It was almost time.

As the battle had raged, the three spectators had watched on with more and more awe. Twice though Mycinity and BlackRose had needed to find new placing to take cover on the fly as their previous tree or rock had become the target of stray and deflected shots. To the two of them, the fight was of such magnitude of impossibilities that they could not find words to describe it. Yet they didn't see what the third spectator, still standing put, saw.

Kite didn't know whether it was due to the bracelet or something else, but he was able to see something that the other two could not. The real battle that was waging invisibly. Sure the combatants had been sending all sorts of attacks at one another from energy pulses to actual kicks and punches, but what went unseen was the attacks between the lines and the rain, or more precise, between the code. That was where the main event had been.

As the two had battled within the area, data had been swimming between the two even more. Great tendrils of code lashed out between the combatants, colliding and grappling, worms, viruses, vaccines and things that Kite had no clue about were flung about, zipping about through the code trying to connect. This was the true battle, the rest was just an attempt to distract or show off, or perhaps even both.

Liet and Helba had returned to staff to staff combat now, trading attacks and blocks with one another, a foot or a fist erupting up and out, charged with coded energy, from time to time. Kite watched this along with the rest, and as he watched there began to appear something of a flow to what occurred on the battlefield and what happened between the lines of code. The tendrils were locked now, innumerable amounts of them, holding and pinning the other down as staffs collided and pulses and shockwaves exploded on the field.

Suddenly out of the deadlock, just as Helba began to grin again, a strange worm-like program code zapped in and stabbed in at Liet. Spotting it, Liet chuckled and a bolt of code shot out between the code to strike and eradicate the incoming worm. But then Helba grinned wider; knowing it was all over as suddenly Liet went stiff. He had fallen for her trap, the worm had actually been something of a Trojan horse, except this one became active once it was deleted, sending a trace source code back through the deletion code and reform into a very nice little virus/spike she had created.

Realizing too late what had occurred, Liet screamed in agony and frustration, but even as he did so Helba's staff came pummeling down upon him, driving him down hard towards the ground. Struggling to stop himself, or even move, Liet used his last bit of skill and strength to slow his descent, crashing hard into the muddy ground, but without the crater that would have otherwise formed. There was no time to relax though, and Liet's eyes widened in fear as Helba slammed into him in a diving kick, having followed his descent in. The result was that his body crushed down hard into the ground, the force causing the earth about him to compress and then burst outward, causing a massive circular depression much like the crater he would have previously created around him.

Helba though had not been finished as she had bounced up and off him back into the air, and twirling about gracefully for a moment until she came to a halt in the air, charged her staff and hurled it down towards her adversary. The staff slammed down bottom first straight into Liet, causing him to scream in agony as the staff buried itself through him and into the earth beneath him. As it did so it released a shockwave that spread across the entire area. Liet's scream faded, and his body followed suit, until it vanished into nothingness, leaving his staff lying where he had been.

Reaching out her hand and summoning both staffs to her, Helba sighed contently, then flipped Liet's staff up high and shot a blast of coded lightning from her own at it, hitting it dead on and in a massive explosion that was followed immediately by another shockwave of the same force, Liet's staff was no more.

Turning her attention to Kite now, who was still standing in the same spot, Helba floated down towards him some, then stopping a short distance away said, "My work here for now is done. Until next time little boy." With that Helba gated away, leaving Kite just standing there in awe in the pouring rain.

--------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Wow, another long one. Hope you enjoyed the final climatic battle of this story. It was certainly… interesting to write. I want to touch on a few comments from a review, mainly about the implication about what Liet was doing to Mycinity last chapter, or was going to do. He was not attempting a Data Drain, nor was it the fear that he was that Kite was reacting to. What was important in it from a literary view is that it mirrored fairly well the appearance of what Kite had seen happen to Orca. Wand, the pose, Mycinity hovering, and all that stuff, it was there not because Liet was about to perform Data Drain, but simply to create a link in Kite's mind between the two scenes that he could understand and react to. I think that Kite's quest to save Orca is in part due to a sense of guilt that he had just stood there doing nothing to save him, or that he was powerless to do so. Thus seeing it happening again, his guilt would force him into action.

Another note on hackers using things like Deadly Flash, or putting people comatose. In the shows, and the games, we are never truly told or shown what Helba, or the other hackers out there really can do. We know that Lios can delete character data, and he seems capable of setting up a barrier or quarantine of some kind, but he is of course bound by the legalities and ethics of a System Administrator. Hackers, by their nature, are not. Note I'm not saying that by nature all hackers are criminals, unethical, or bad, just that a hacker is basically someone who does, or is capable of hacking, or accessing other computers and protected systems that they don't have normal access to. Anyway, we have no idea what a hacker such as Liet or Helba is capable of doing. Just because they haven't used a virus that kills or renders someone unconscious does not mean they don't have one stored away just in case, or some other program like it.

This said, Liet was not trying to directly render Mycinity comatose last chapter as he had her brother. He was attempting to both delete her data and at the same time completely crash/wipe/render unusable her computer. Why didn't he just do that before, I'd say because at the time he wanted to just stay in the background and not get his hands dirty. Besides, such an open act would draw Helba's attention, as we saw.

Now a few things:

If you're thinking that this seemed similar to the final fight in Matrix Revolutions, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think of it a little while writing. However the idea of how this battle would basically be fought, and what could be done by each was thought up before Revolutions came out, leaving me surprised to see it in the movie. Also to note, while writing this chapter I listened to "Duel of the Fates", "Bodies" by Drowning Pool, and "Bawitaba" by Kid Rock. There is only one more chapter to go, which I hope to tie a few things inside the game world up with. Also, I will have an epilogue that takes place a little in the future in the real world wrapping up the rest. After that there will be a little treat for all of you. I would like to ask that any and all people who have been reading this fiction review this chapter, especially if you have never yet reviewed. This is because at the end of the next chapter I want to say thank you to each of you for your reviews, and perhaps answer some of your remarks, comments, or explain why a request did not appear. If you'd like me to mention your name, please review next chapter. I will be getting those who have reviewed throughout, but I may decide to leave a few out if you have not reviewed in a long while. That said, I have already finished the next and last chapter, much shorter than the last few, but I will not be releasing it for a little while to give people a chance to send in their reviews. When I say a little while, I can't be exact since I don't know how fast the reviews will keep coming. Probably once I hit a real lull I'll stop waiting and post it, along with the epilogue as well all at once. The servers that were jumped to in the story are in the order, Delta, Lambda, Theta, and the final battle is on Sigma server. 

Almost done here, but not quite yet. To those of you who have enjoyed it thus far, I thank you.


	18. Kisses and Endings

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own .hack or anything from it save the characters I have created. Bandai owns the rest.

PG-13: I could probably get away with PG, but not sure just how violent it might get later, so better to be safe.

--------------------------------------------

"Oh my, you mean you two are actually married?"

SM Slayer chuckled at Mycinity's question as he held Nightstar with one arm around her shoulder, her own around his waist Heads nuzzled together sitting on several crates on the edge of the street next to the river that ran through Mac Anu. "Not quite My, we_were_married, and we even have a little girl together. Everything has just been… complex."

"So," KenRyu broke in, "what are you two going to do now? I mean, you're so warm and cuddly with one another, but you're not married anymore, and yet…" KenRyu gripped her skull and wrenched back and forth, screaming, "It's just all too confusing!"

Then suddenly KenRyu felt a hand grip her rear giving it a good squeeze, causing her to leap up. From behind her as she landed a chuckling voice said, "A_ha_, I told you I'd get a feel one of these days KR. Now stop trying to figure this kind of relationship out, it just hurts the brain. Trust me."

Spinning around to face the lecherous samurai with a murderous glare in her eyes, KenRyu raised her fist back and threw it forward at Wakizashi screaming, "Super Naru Punch!" Landing dead center into Wakizashi's chest, he went flying back through the air and smacked into several barrels and crates before colliding with the building wall and slumping down against it. Still fuming, KenRyu shot out her finger at Wakizashi and stated menacingly, "Don't_ever_touch my ass. You understand me? No one gets to touch my ass without_my_permission."

Smiling weakly as he tried to pull himself up out of the pile, Wakizashi replied, "Can I have permission then?"

Walking over and pushing him back down to the ground so he once again slumped against the wall, KenRyu replied, "No, you can't, and it will be a snow day in Okinawa before you do either."

"I'll pack my winter coat then."

Sighing in exasperation, KenRyu threw her arms up into the air. "What will we ever do with you?" She then spun around so her back faced him, and moments later plopped back so that she was sitting in his lap as if he were a chair.

Gasping as she landed, Wakizashi just sat there for a moment with the young female Twin Blade in his lap in half amusement half shock, then said, "Comfy now are you?"

Grinning mischievously back at him, she wiggled her rear into his lap, then said, "Yes, quite. Thanks for the seat." She then leaned back and gave him a peck on the cheek.

The reddening face of Wakizashi simply replied, "My pleasure."

The rest of the group burst out into laughter at the pair's antics. As the laughter subsided, Mycinity returned her attention to SM Slayer and Nightstar. "So, what are you two going to do now?"

SM Slayer glanced over at Nightstar with a grin on his face. She did the same, then looking back over at Mycinity Nightstar answered, "We're not quite sure just yet. We're just going to take things slow for now and see where things go."

"That sounds like a great idea."

Everyone turned to look down the alleyway where the voice had come from, and Mycinity's face just lit up. "Kite!"

The Twin Blade waved as he and BlackRose made their way down the alleyway towards the group. As the pair arrived, Wakizashi began to glance from behind KenRyu's head from BlackRose to Mycinity and back again. At last he said, "Are they related or something?"

BlackRose and Mycinity frowned at the samurai, but Kite just chuckled. At that the girls looked at Kite and BlackRose responded, "What are you laughing at? Her and I are not that similar. Hey, don't smiley at me!"

Kite just gave her another smiley and moved to sit down, finding it all quite amusing. As he sat down he received an affirming nod from SM Slayer, which given their recent encounter Kite found strange. SM Slayer though had decided, after hearing of the events with Liet and Helba, that Kite deserved his stamp of approval. After all, he had defended Mycinity, even put himself in danger to do so against an extremely powerful hacker. No, he realized he had been wrong about Kite, and that revelation alone had been enough to make him rethink a lot of his life. Maybe if he started to look beyond black and white, he might just have a chance to fix things with Nightstar, with everything. It was like she always told him, "Love cake rather than love make."

As the girls seemed to be glaring still from his amusement, Kite decided it was time to change the subject. "I received an email from Helba."

At the mention of the hacker, everyone turned to look at Kite, all other thoughts and interests void from their minds. After several moments Mycinity finally said, "Well? What'd it say?"

"She wanted to apologize to all of us for the trouble that Liet caused, and to assure me that he wouldn't be coming back again. To be honest, the way she said it kind of made me not want to know the details." Everyone nodded. "The rest, was about the Wave and some new leads and such. BlackRose and I are meeting up with Balmung shortly to check it out. Sorry, but it's too dangerous for the rest of you to come."

Sighs and nods ensued. Kite was right after all, it was too dangerous, but that didn't stop a majority of them from wanting to go, to see everything for themselves. Then with a thoughtful sigh Wakizashi stated,

Depart and fight well

We will pray for your safety

Awaiting your return.

Everyone smiled and Kite and BlackRose thanked Wakizashi. As they finished, KenRyu removed the grin off Wakizashi's face as she said, "Hey Waki-baby, that haiku was wrong. You had six syllables in the last part. Dummy."

Smiling back smugly at her, Wakizashi replied, "Sue me."

"I just might."

Another round of laughs went off, and as they died down, Mycinity rose up from her seat on a crate and walked over to Kite. "Kite, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, for all of us. We've given you a lot of grief, and even more stress to worry about, but you've never tried to make us feel unwelcome. So for that, and everything, thank you."

As Kite was about to reply, Mycinity reached down and cupped his cheeks in her hands, and before he could react leaned in and gave him a strong kiss on the lips. As she released him, a cute smile on her face, she said to a stunned, nearly stone statue Kite, "That's the rest of the thank you."

Woohoo!" KenRyu cheered, "and with tongue too no less. Go My!"

Stuttering in reply, Kite just sat there in shock, twitching slightly as his face turned chestnut. Then from behind her Mycinity heard BlackRose scream, "Now look what you did, you_broke_him!"

At that Mycinity gave Kite, who was still quite frozen in place, a mischievous wink, then took off back up the alleyway, BlackRose in hot pursuit. "Stop running and take your punishment like a woman, you coward! You promised you'd back off!"

Shouting back over her shoulder, Mycinity smiled innocently and answered, "I suppose I did, huh? Oh well."

"Don't 'oh well' me, get back here!"

As they left earshot, the rest of the group began to chuckle, save Kite who was still frozen in shock. Then KenRyu got up out of Wakizashi's lap and moved over to Kite, waving her hand back and forth in front of him. "Nothing, damn, and me with no marker."

SM Slayer chuckled, then said, "Don't worry, he'll snap out of it soon… or at least I hope so." The girls began to giggle, as from the town in the distance they heard BlackRose shouting, "GET BACK HERE!"

--------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Well that's it, finito, done, there is no more. Kite has left 'The World'. It certainly was a fun trip, and I hope all of you enjoyed it. I know some of you are probably thinking, "What, that's it? B-but what happens now? They didn't… he didn't… damn you for not telling us the very very end!" To this, I apologize, but use your imaginations. Kite can't hang out with Mycinity forever, and really, I can't write the rest of everyone's lives.

This of course brings up the question that most stories like this lead to: will there be a sequel? In short, most likely not. Sorry if that upsets any of you who love seeing Mycinity and the gang do what they do, but I need a break from them myself. Maybe in the not so near future I might write something more following the gang, maybe have them encounter Aura, or Zephie, or Shugo and company. Who knows, but there won't be any new stories with them in it at present.

Next question: Well if not a sequel, what's next? Now this I can handle. A few of you have picked up on my recently started story "The Master of Lionel" based off Final Fantasy: Tactics. I will be working on this one for awhile, and if those of you who liked this fic, especially some of the battles, like FFT as well, you're quite welcome to read it. If not, don't fret, because the FFT story is sort of a side project. My next main story is going to be either an Inu-yasha, Ranma ½, or Love Hina story. Now I do have ideas for other possible stories ranging from Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, and such to things like Ai Yori Aoshi, but these are the three that I have mapped out the most and would be prepared to start writing shortly. Feel free to throw in a vote on one of those three (Inu, Ranma, Hina) if you like, but right now it's a lean towards an Inu-yasha story.

Now for references:

The Super Naru Punch is an attack that is used by the character Naru Narusegawa in the story Love Hina. For those of you who are unaware of this story (shame on you) Naru usually uses it to punch her poor landlord/boyfriend/who knows Keitaro through walls, over roofs, and even into orbit. Thankfully, Keitaro seems to be immortal… or something.

The phrase "Love cake rather than love make" is a Japanese saying with several meanings depending on context. In this context though, it's close to the English equivalent, "You can't judge a book by its cover."

Lastly, it's thank you time. Before we get to them however, I want to make a comment on the reviews in general. While most of them were quite enjoyable to read, there were a few that annoyed me for one reason. It made mention to events in Quarantine, which I specifically asked everyone not to do so that I wouldn't have the story spoiled for me. Several of you made mention of a confrontation between Ryoko and BlackRose, especially in comparison to BlackRose's responses towards a challenge on Kite's affections from Mycinity. Since I never saw it, or played that part of the game, I could not use it as a reference for BlackRose's reactions. I ask that in the future, you respect any requests I make on spoilers for me.

Note: These names were not in any order or ranking, so don't be mad if your name is near or at the bottom of the list. Nor should the length of any one thank you be compared to others. Length is based on your reviews as well as how many from you I may have received. Also, some questions or comments just take longer to answer, so a short thank you should not be taken poorly, as I appreciate all of them equally. If multiple people asked similar questions, the answer may only appear under one name and not the other to save repeated answering.

****

Wyld Stallyns: You were the first person to reply, and you were most kind in your reviews as well as polite not to tell me what happened in Quarantine. Thank you.

****

Starlight the Wanderer:Haven't seen you as of late, but I always enjoyed reading your comments. Much appreciated, thank you.

****

Omoshiroi no Neko:I know you didn't enjoy my early bashing of BR, but understand that I needed to do it to establish her tough side in the story. I love her as much as you do. Thank you.

****

Custos:Your reviews always gave me a smile. Though some were rather demanding, it was only to get me to write more, so I understood. Thank you.

****

Zero Tribal:I am very happy that you love my work. Sorry to put that cliffhanger on you, but I'm sure from your reaction that the wait was worth it. Just don't stare at the screen so much, I hear it's bad for the eyes. ;) Thank you.

****

Junyortrakr:I won't even try to pronounce that. You have probably been one of the more frequent reviewers throughout most of the story, and you usually kept it short and simple. Kinda reminded me of Gardenia. Thank you.

****

Patrick Cooper:Well, you definitely wrote some long reviews, and I enjoyed talking to you about the story as well. Not to knock the other reviewers, but yours were some of the reviews I really waited to read given their detail. Sorry that My had to annoy you as she did, but it happens. Others were with you, trust me. Thank you.

****

Lone Stalker:I'm glad you feel this was one of the best .hack fics you've ever read. Thank you.

****

Nox-Magi:I hope I didn't disappoint you with the end. It sort of was rather pathetic compared to the last few chapters, but then it was to just give it an end. Enjoyed your comments, and I appreciate the compliment to my perseverance. Thank you.

****

Steeple333:One of the late joiners to my story, but always welcome. I am pleased that you enjoyed the final battle, it was my aim to do just that. Thank you.

****

SOMEONE2003:I got the caps right this time. As far as I can remember, you are the only one to spur a direct reply within the chapters themselves to your review. Granted it wasn't under the best of circumstances, but it's unique. Thank you.

****

Argent Inluminai:You'll be happy to know, I talked to Mycinity and she's agreed to let you join the Lord Kite Fan Club as member 11. Congratulations, and thank you.

****

Gray17:Well, I enjoyed your reviews greatly in much the same way I enjoyed others who wrote long reviews, but you actually gave critiques, and that was most welcome. First, I know that it was said to Balmung, and so does Kite. I just thought it would have more effect if Kite acted like it was from personal experience, not a third party thing. Second, refer to my above comments on Quarantine events. Thank you.

****

Goldberry:Sorry I made you stay up so late reading all these chapters. I'm glad you decided to give my humble story a chance given your past experience with similar stories. Thank you.

****

China-boy:No, it wasn't as big as Kite's club. Thank you.

****

Maniac10:I'm sorry some of these took so long to get out. Thank you.

****

Minako:The name of the club was not .hackers. The game says that's what Kite's party was called. The name of the Club was "The Lord Kite Fan Club". As to what Helba thinks of it, she was unavailable for comment, but my guess is she found it amusing. Thank you.

****

Pupuplatter21:You flatter me with your comments of my brilliance. Really, the Kite action figures just seemed logical, and marketable. Thank you.

****

Jarr Jar:Was what happened close enough to a catfight for your tastes? Thank you.

****

Silverbluenchantress:Thank you.

****

Kai33:I know. Thank you.

****

Hirokono:I'm glad you enjoyed Wakizashi so much. He does seem to be a fan favorite. In fact, it was loved comments like yours that got him into the last chapter for one more haiku. Thank you.

****

Cool-cat1:Please don't cry, I updated. Thank you.

****

HexWa:Thank you.

****

Shadow Rave:Thank you.

****

Jonathan Priest:Well, I appreciate your decision to play catch up with my story. I enjoy a good samurai story as much as the next guy too, but for more on My or Wakizashi, read my bonus material after the Epilogue. You never did say whether you guessed right on the special guest, but that doesn't matter. Thank you.

****

Klorr:Sorry, that is the final battle. I promise there will be other great battles in future stories I write, although you probably won't see any sequels to this one in the near future. Thank you.

****

Happerry:Usually I don't comment on spelling errors, but this one's been annoying me. It's spelled 'continue'. Sorry if this embarrasses you, but I kept seeing 'cuntinyou' and dividing it into three words. Again, very sorry, glad you enjoyed my work, and thank you.

****

Shinyu:Well I hope your holiday was pleasant, I'm glad you liked the story, and the praise was much appreciated. As for Wakizashi and KenRyu's romantic fate, well it could be a good idea for a sequel, read the notes after the epilogue first. Thank you.

****

Ryano:Happy birthday. Sure, you can consider it your birthday present, just not one meant only for your. Glad you enjoyed the story. Thank you.

****

Bandit Ken:Yes, I have seen Star Trek: Insurrection. While the line is in that movie, I'd heard it long before that. A similar one pops up in Swordfish. It's a weighing of the greater good against a principle belief in human rights. I first heard it used in reference to the Japanese Holding Camps of WW2. Thank you.

****

KtRc:Nice to know my story can be seen in such vivid detail. My guess is that you ran out of popcorn though before it was updated again. Your comments were much appreciated. Thank you.

****

Behold the Void:Thanks for the critiques. While I can't figure out what exactly you meant by completely incoherent, especially since no one else mentioned it, but it's possible some chapters didn't get a full proofread beyond a spellcheck. I try to do my best, but my time is limited so to get these out in a reasonable time, corners do get cut. I did go the extra mile with the final battle chapter though. Thank you.

****

GX:Well the important thing is that you did review in the end. I appreciate your comments on my commitment levels, and Wakizashi is most pleased with your liking him. If you think yours was long though, try reading


	19. Epilogue

A Mentor in Training – Epilogue

Again, to all of you who have supported this story, thank you.

--------------------------------------------

Standing in the doorway to her brother's hospital room, Rumiko Kunagi held back her tears with an ease that was starting to bother her. The first time she'd visited Kenji with her parents, the tears refused to stop, but slowly after so many visits, she was learning not to cry, it was becoming easier, a routine even, and that was the problem. She shouldn't have to get used to something like this.

It had been more than a month since that crazed hacker Liet had done this to Kenji, but Helba had dealt with him already. Kite had promised he's find a solution as soon as he could, and while it warmed her heart to know that he was so concerned, a part of her knew that he'd do it just as fast without Kenji as a reason.

"Rumi, are you all right dear? Do you want to come in and see your brother?"

Rumiko's mind returned to her present location and glanced at her mother, then her brother, and back again. "No thanks Mom, not just now anyway. I think I'm going to just go get a breath of fresh air, then I'll be back up to see him."

"Ok dear, just be careful."

Rumiko nodded. "Thanks Mom, I will."

While she could use a breath of fresh air, Rumiko knew the real reason she left was far more dubious. She simply didn't want to see her brother like that anymore, her big, strong, kind older brother who had always there in troubled times to give his support, lying in a coma, no change whatsoever. Ironically, it was just this sort of situation that she would have gone to Kenji to get advice. Life was full of irony that way though. Perhaps the gods were trying to tell her to rely less on other people. Well she'd figure it out eventually.

A commotion of voices from down another hallway adjoining to the one she was walking down suddenly caught Rumiko's attention. Stopping and glancing down the hallway, the young teenager spotted a doctor in some type of argument with a pair of police officers. They were standing outside another open doorway. Sneaking a few steps closer, she began to listen in.

"I'll say it again, there's been no change in his condition. I'm amazed he's even alive frankly. When and if he comes to, and that's a big if, I will be sure to notify both you and the rest of the proper authorities in this manner."

One of the two officers sighed, "Are you sure there's no way to revive him? Not only has he just popped up in our system for tax evasion, but it looks like he may have something to do with international smuggling. On top of all that, we got an anonymous tip saying he knows something about all the problems people have been having with the internet, and communications worldwide. Hell, he may even be one of those hackers who created this epidemic."

The other officer added in, "Yeah, uh, what he said. You're not trying to cover for him are you doc?"

Slightly taken aback by the officer's insinuation, the doctor took a deep breath and upon exhaling answered, "Look, I told you last time, he's comatose after suffering severe electrical burns to both his eyes and his temples. From your own report, when you broke into his home you found him with those neuro-goggles on his head. Somehow the goggles overloaded or short-circuited or something causing an intense electrical discharge that basically fried his brain. There's nothing in medical science that can revive him, if he comes out, it'll be on his own doing. Trust me though, he's not going anywhere."

Then catching movement out of the corner of his eye, the doctor turned his head and spotted Rumiko. Glad for an opportunity to get out of this conversation, he said, "Excuse me young miss, are you lost? This is a restricted area."

Gulping as the two officers turned to look at her, Rumiko turned and bolted back around the corner, not stopping until she reached the elevator. Blinking at her departure, the one officer said, "That was strange, you think maybe she knew the guy, or knows something about all this?"

Laughing, the other officer replied, "Are you kidding, what would a silly girl like that know about anything? She was probably just checking you out Sato." The pair both chuckled at that for a moment, then returned their attention to the doctor.

As her elevator reached the ground floor, Rumiko took a deep breath and sighed in relief. That could have been trouble. Stepping out of the elevator and turning towards the front doors at the other end of the lobby, Rumiko waved to Yumiko, the nice receptionist behind the front desk who she'd gotten to know somewhat well since she started coming here. The girl was working here to help pay for medical school, and was very sweet. "Hello Yumi!"

"Hi Rumi, how's your brother? Any change?"

Rumiko shook her head. "No, I'm just going to get some fresh air."

"Ok, hope your brother gets well soon."

"Thank you."

Moving through the doors and out into the bright sunlight, Rumiko smiled as she made her way for a bench to the side of the front entrance. Another nice thing about going outside was that she could watch the people as they moved about their lives, just like they did in a root town. So peaceful.

Then her eyes were drawn to a young couple coming up from the parking lot towards the doors. The man held a pair of books in one arm and the other was holding the young woman's hand gently. Rumiko found herself envious just watching it. The woman's other arm held what Rumiko assumed was the couple's child, who from the look had to be somewhere between one and two years old, clinging to its mother instinctually.

As they were about to reach the steps, the voice of a loud person, most likely foreign from the poor Japanese he spoke, called out at the couple. Suddenly a tall young foreigner with blonde hair and a book of his own in hand, moved towards the couple and said, "How are you today sir, ma'am? I couldn't help but notice you're carrying books. You must love to read then. Might I interest you in my latest novel, written by yours truly, Eric Leitbur. It's just about to come in stores, and will be the hottest thing out there, all over the best seller's lists. How about buying this one now, so when everyone else is reading it, you can already know how it ends?"

The man frowned, then answered, "Look sir, these books are law books, not some stupid," he paused due to a strong squeeze to his hand, "book written for pleasure. I don't read such things. She's the one who reads all the time, not me, now if you'll excuse us-"

"Oh, so you're the one who likes to read, huh ma'am." The errant author shot in, "Well then, may I say that's a very cute baby, and if I might be so bold-"

"No, you may not sir. Now please leave us alone before you upset Shizuru here. Come on Tadeoshi." With that she pushed passed the rude foreigner and walked up the steps with Tadeoshi in tow. As they passed, Rumiko gave a quick wave to the little baby girl. Seeing such cute things was always comforting, and besides, it was a nice day out and though her mother might be beginning to worry some, she could still use a little more fresh air.

The couple had not been through the doors a moment before Rumiko heard from behind her, "You there, young miss, my name is Eric Leitbur and I was wondering…"

Groaning inwardly as fear and panic of such levels as she had never even faced in 'The World' hit her, Rumiko jumped to her feet and took off for the hospital doors. Perhaps she'd gotten enough fresh air already after all.

--------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

And now, since you've all been so patient, here's a little treat. The character profiles of all the characters I've created, with comments on their design. Hope you enjoy this.

Character Profiles

****

Mycinity:

Class: Heavy Blade

Real Name: Rumiko 'Rumi' Kunagi

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Residence: Tokyo

Description: An attractive young freshman in high school, Rumi, as her friends call her, is an extremely sweet and kind girl, known for always trying to help out others. Though quite athletic, she has never joined a club or tried out for a sport due to her constant feelings of inadequate ability and appearance. As she constantly feels that her own appearance is not good enough, she clamps onto those around her for support, especially the boys as she feels a need to be loved and accepted. This leads to her often becoming possessive, or smothering in her affections. Introduced to 'The World' by her older brother Kenji, Rumi finds the idea of a world where her appearance doesn't matter a dream come true.

Character Design: Our heroine, or at least the OC heroine. Mycinity was one of the three original characters that I created for this story, and the initial plan had her as the only OC who really interacted with the other characters like Kite. I had originally wanted the story to focus far more on Kite, but as I continued to plan out ideas and run scenarios in my head, I kept finding I needed more OCs and thus they would need more time to develop. Thus I came up with a more balanced amount of time between OCs and the .hack cast.

As the main female presence in the story, Mycinity was one of only two OCs that were not based off other characters/people in any real way. Her concept was basically to create a somewhat legitimate rival for BlackRose in the pursuit of Kite's affection, but more importantly, for it to be an affection on her side based more on the awe of Kite's abilities rather than who he was. It was this disparity, love for who you are against love for what you are that I wanted to play with some. As a direct result, Mycinity had to be rather clingy and possessive or else it'd take forever to get into the thick of it. As there were many avenues to this, I eventually chose to have her be the type who would smother someone in kindness and affection, because it worked to remind us that even kindness in too great an amount could be bad.

I decided to run her off the design that Mimiru/BlackRose use as a further idea that she was a rival for BR. I had even thought at one point in making them so similar that it was easy to get them confused, and so Kite might confess his love to BR and it was actually My, and the plot thickens. However, I felt it was better for her to be more her own person, not a BR clone, and the current My was born.

The last thing that was actually added to My was her name. I racked my brain for a good name for her, and this is the only place where I sort of dipped into other characters. Trying to think through female callsigns and nicknames and such, the name Trinity from the Matrix movies came to mind. However I didn't want people to think I was copying Trinity plus I'd have to explain the whole religious aspect of the name if it wasn't based off the Matrix name, and I try to keep religious comments out. The other character that came to mind was Mimiru, so I combined the two to create Mycinity. I especially liked it because it allowed a nickname, and one that sort of stated her goal for Kite. The 'c' was put in because the name needed a consonant between the 'y' and the 'i' and the soft 'c' made it flow nice.

Thus, after all that, you have Mycinity. Sure she has problems, but that makes her more human. I'm sure if I ever got convinced to do a sequel those problems could be worked out. Hey, anything's possible.

Barricade:

Class: Blademaster

Real Name: Kenji Kunagi

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Residence: Tokyo

Description: A fairly popular student in his Senior year of high school, Kenji plays shortstop on his high school baseball team. While dreaming of playing for his favorite team, the Tokyo Tigers, his struggling batting average seems to keep those dreams just that. He is however an excellent defensive player. Romantically, he has encountered numerous setbacks with the opposite sex, and the only girl he seems to understand is his sister Rumi. As a result he tries to keep a cool, distant relationship with all but his closest of friends. A newcomer to 'The World', Kenji was introduced to it by a friend from school who stopped playing shortly after. This led him to inviting Rumi to join him.

Character Design: As a character Barricade was originally designed for a much more limited role in the story, and thus was given some more stereotypically flat characteristics. This is a case where the name came before the character himself, and thus was based around the name. Thus I wanted him to seem quite solid and hard, the latter especially in the head. Most importantly he was supposed to be prideful yet quiet, your typical strong and silent type. But like most barricades once through the hard exterior things were different.

However, as the number of OCs increased from the original three I had thought up, it became apparent that more focus would be required on the OCs then I had planned initially. Thus he evolved into the character you now see. A final touch was to make him into someone who wanted to be heroic and protect those around him, again playing off the function of his name. However he just lacked the courage to do it. In the longer story originally envisioned, you would have seen him back down from jumping in and saving teammates during battles, thus making his sacrifice later something more profound and dynamic as a character. Sadly, due to my time constraints and such it fell to the cutting room floor.

Like Mycinity, he is the only other OC in this story that I did not base off some other character/person or combination of the two. Kind of fitting, since he and Mycinity were made into siblings at the last minute, when the comatose plan came to me. Once it did, his character seemed perfect for the role, and I couldn't see anyone else as the victim.

****

Elnon:

Class: Wavemaster

Real Name: Makoto Saranaga

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Residence: Satsuma

Description: The first-born son of an influential family, Makoto is a member of the Satsuma Clan, and carries the stereotypical pride well associated with that clan. Educated by private tutors, and privilege to many luxuries and training, Makoto holds himself in great esteem as a descendant of a samurai family. He has few friends, as he sees most others at his age as beneath him. As a result, especially due to the little time he sees his parents who are busy running the family company (zaibatsu) Makoto has begun to spend more and more time online, and has recently begun to play the online game, 'The World'. Here he has found great enjoyment collecting rare items, as it reminds him of his high status by possessing many limited commodities. His hero is the Satsuma samurai lord Saigou Takamori.

Character Design: As you may have guessed, Elnon was the third of the original three OC's I created for this story. Makes sense, they're the first three we met. Actually, he originally was to play a much bigger role than Barricade, but things changed.

Conceptually, I felt that the story needed a rare-item hunter like Mistral/Mirielle, so as the original Wavemaster that fit well. His class as Wavemaster also came in helpful with his personality, as he is one to prefer to stand back and let others get down and dirty. An early decision was to have Elnon be of noble samurai descent, but to lack almost any of the ethics that Bushido called for. As a result, he's a real Tengu. Ironically his initial description sort of fits that too.

For other characters I drew upon to create him, I drew upon the actions and attitudes of Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno from the Ranma ½ series. Kodachi in particular, as she liked to act above everyone else. Others include numerous characters of noble standing from movies and books, such as the stepmother from Ever After, and Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter, but without the bad guy role.

He was supposed to go through a far more drastic change through the story, begin to see just what it truly meant to be dedicated and courageous, and come to understand loyalty and honor from Kite. Sadly, with my cutbacks in the story, Elnon was pushed to the side and he became far more static and flat than I had hoped. Still, we can always hope that hanging out with people like Wakizashi can have an effect on him.

As to why he's a Wavemaster instead of a samurai, I'd like to say that it's because he really doesn't act like one, and that such a role didn't fit his character. But the truth of the matter is that I simply decided early on that I needed to have one of the three be a Wavemaster, and Elnon got tapped.

****

KenRyu:

Class: Twin Blades

Real Name: Nodoka Konno

Gender: Female (KR: "And don't you forget it boys! You may return to drooling!)

Age: 14 (KR: "You shouldn't ask a lady her age dummy!"

Residence: Shimizu

Description: Nodoka is best described as a raging ball of energy. Outgoing and flirtatious, she attends an all girl's junior high where her grades are less than spectacular. She is the queen of gossip, and even spent a short time writing a column for the school paper until her reported gossip caused too many angry readers. If asked she would say that she is an expert on money, not because she's into saving or good in handling it, but because she's very effective at spending it. Nodoka lives with her father in a small home, and often has to stay at home and cook dinner as her mother died when she was four. Due to this, Nodoka began spending time online, and that is how she came to play 'The World.'

Character Design: Of the extended characters, KenRyu was one of the last, despite her being one of the first mentioned. The idea of another Twin Blades had been questionable since Kite was already around and so at the_very_beginning I had entertained thoughts of making her another Heavy Blade or Blademaster. But then I thought of her personality and finally decided that no other character type really fit my mental image of KenRyu except a Wavemaster, and by then we already had two others.

As a character the first thing I wanted with her was someone who couldn't keep her mouth shut, whether it be secrets, gossip, or just plain conversation. This was the main thing I held true with her as I wrote, and of all the characters, she was the most worked on during the actual writing of the story. I wanted to just stick her to the stereotypical gossip girl, but as I wrote the character, it occurred to me that for her to be like this she had to be energetic. By her second appearance I had actually changed my opinion slightly, and was now basing her off characters like Jubilee and Boom Boom of the Marvel X-Men fame.

She also began to become more feminine, and was almost like an alter ego of another female character that I created during my time writing for a Star Wars writing group. As a result she sort of became a, "I'm hot and sexy and I know it" kind of girl, willing to jump out and grab the guy she wanted, making her a great contrast to Mycinity who was insecure about her appearance, and fantasized about things but was afraid to act.

As for her fits of rage, they are totally taken off Love Hina's own Naru Narusegawa, by my favorite manga artist and author, Ken Akamatsu (::bows and worships::). There was a wee bit of Kitsune Konno from Love Hina as well (::bows and worships Akamatsu-sama::), and I thus paid homage to the foxy lady by giving KenRyu her last name.

Speaking of names, you may be wondering where KenRyu got hers. Obviously the first thought is Ken and Ryu from Street Fighter, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't think of them at all, but that came after when I first put the name together. As I said, she was supposed to originally be a swordsman (woman) and one of the meanings for the Japanese word Ken is 'sword', as seen by such terms as kendo, or for that matter Kenshin (heart/soul of the sword). Then one meaning of ryu is as 'style' or 'technique', so I was putting them together to mean 'sword technique'. I don't know the kanji for this, and there are multiple meanings to the words as a result, but that's how I thought of it. I suppose I could say I got it from Kengyu, but that character doesn't really work with KenRyu. As for why I capitalized ryu, because that's what BlackRose did.

As a result of all of this, I have to say that of all the characters, KenRyu was the most fun to write, and I got quite a few laughs from her actions and remarks. Hopefully all of you did too.

****

Wakizashi:

Class: Samurai (Heavy Blade)

Real Name: Hajime Takamoto

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Residence:

Take Tokaido south

Kyoto is where I live

Splendor and beauty.

Description: A professor of literature and poetry at a local college, Hajime is an avid reader and writer of haiku (duh). He was recently invited to give a special lecture on the subject at the prestigious Tokyo University where he earned his degree. Married at age twenty to his college sweetheart, they divorced after twelve years of marriage and two kids, ages ten and six, who Hajime sees during the summers and holidays. His ex-wife claimed that his eyes tended to wander too much around other women. Having published a book on Japanese poetry of the 19th Century, Hajime is now in the process of writing his own book containing a collection of many of his haiku and other poems. He plays 'The World' in his free time, seeing it as a way to gain new experiences from the safety of his own home.

Character Design: Of all the characters, Wakizashi was the last one I created. This is mainly because he sprang out of a tendency I often have when reading a book or watching a movie, as well as from my love of poetry and an urge to place it in the story. His initial purpose thus was to allow me to place haikus into the story at will, but he also became what I call a 'responding character.' Basically what occurs is that as I read a story or watch a movie I get into the story, and as a scene plays out, instead of shouting at the screen or the pages saying, "No, don't do it" I create my own character that I place into the story to change the events of the story. It's sort of like just putting myself into the story in some cool way.

This was the starting point for the character, and he then evolved into a sage-like figure that filled multiple roles within the story. Basically he became the ideal role model for what other characters were supposed to be, or wanted to be. He filled the supposed role of SM Slayer by giving advice and not removing objectivity from it, he became an example of self control and thoughtfulness for KenRyu, an example of a samurai for Elnon, and so on.

Of all the characters, Wakizashi is probably the one who has the most of myself in him, although I was careful to put some distance between him and me. This is best shown in his ability to know when to be carefree and when to be serious. Overall he was meant to be a rather carefree soul who likes to get the most enjoyment out of life, and found contentment and joy in all aspects of life, not being weighed down by the seriousness of reality.

As for the suggested potential relationship between Wakizashi and KenRyu, it was just a little flirtatious concoction I came up with to add some side humor to the story. Obviously the two would never work out in the real world, as their ages point out. Of course, they don't know that, so if there was ever an online relationship, who knows, but I never planned one. It just sort of happened.

Other than the pieces of myself that make up Wakizashi, I took a fair amount from everyone's favorite rurouni, Kenshin Himura. The 'oro' scene in Chapter 15 should show that well. Other characters would include Keitaro Urashima and Motoko Aoyami of Love Hina fame (::bows and worships Akamatsu-sama::) as well as historical figures like Souji Okita of the Shinsengumi. Maybe a little Yukimora Sanada from the Samurai Deeper Kyo manga, but just a little. Note that all of those mentioned save Keitaro are samurai of some kind, and this is deliberate. I do see Wakizashi as a true samurai.

Finally his name. To anyone who knows their swords (as I do, I collect swords as a hobby) it is obvious, but otherwise it might not be. A wakizashi (meaning 'side thrust' for how it's thrust through the oba belt) is a short sword, the short of the daisho (meaning the long and the short). This refers to the Japanese samurai, who was allowed to wear two swords, the long katana and the shorter wakizshi (sometimes the tanto replaced it). Of the two, the wakizashi was the only one that was worn indoors, and a katana would be left at the door, or in the care of a servant outside. Thus it was an all times, all-purpose sword. There's actually more complexity to it than that, but that goes to explain the name choice, sort of honoring the samurai aspect of him, and his multiple roles.

****

StarMan Slayer:

Class: Long Arm

Real Name: Tadeoshi Arishima

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Residence: Tokyo

Description: A part-time legal assistant at a prestigious law firm in Tokyo, Tadeoshi grew up with a firm belief in the principles of right and wrong. His decision to go into law was thus not a hard choice. He is still in law school in his third year, using his job as a means to get a leg up on his fellow students. Despite working for a firm that handles high profile defense cases, Tadeoshi has not been disillusioned about his concepts of the black and white justice of the law. Divorced now after a two and a half-year marriage to his high school sweetheart, Nobiki Yukimora, he shares custody of their eighteen-month daughter Shizuru, who he sees on weekends.

The marriage fell apart six months before the divorce when Tadeoshi's sister Fujiko was gang-raped by a group of shady boys she had been hanging out with. Shortly after an argument with Tadeoshi over the matter when she refused to allow him to comfort her, Fujiko fell into deep depression and ran out of the house, and was then hit by an oncoming car when she tripped over the curb and fell into the street. Tadeoshi was devastated and guilt-ridden by the event, and without her testimony her assailants went free. Tadeoshi has never forgiven himself for what happened to his sister.

Character Design: The first additional character added, SM Slayer was created for several purposes. The first being that I wanted a character that was not exactly a newbie, but wasn't at Kite's level of play either. A transitional player I suppose. Also I wanted My to have a sort of big brother figure she could look up to before Kite came along, and thus was sort of replaced by Kite. This would of course cause conflict between Kite and SM Slayer, and conflict is what plot thrives on.

I suppose Balmung was a good example for me on how to make SM Slayer, mainly because I wanted someone who looked at things in black and white. If it's illegal, it's bad, there is no good illegal. While this itself was a good platform, I decided he needed an extra motivation in Mycinity's case without breaking the older brother younger sister relationship I had with them. Thus I was terribly mean to SM Slayer and decided he needed to have a major tragedy in his own life that would imitate the current scenerio. Thus he became a mentor gone bad by self-righteousness and ego. Silver Knight could probably fit the bill too, but I think I looked more at Balmung for this. There were probably other characters I used to base off him, but the main concept behind any of them was that SM Slayer could not accept that he might be wrong, that his cause was unjust or that his judgement might carry a flaw. This of course led to so many of his other character traits, some good and some not so good.

What I wanted to really make clear though was that he wasn't a hopeless case, no one in this story really was I suppose, but that despite all his assumptions and righteous jargon, he came off as someone people could relate to and see that he had good intentions. If I had to choose a theme for him, I suppose it would be the phrase, "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

As you may have noticed, a lot of characters seem to fit their character class well for one reason or another. If you're wondering why I chose Long Arm for SM Slayer instead of a more righteous knightly class like Blademaster or Heavy Axeman, it's simply because I felt he was the versatile type. Of all the classes, Long Arm combines the most features among them for speed, power, reach, etc. Besides, I didn't have a Long Arm, and I don't think he would have looked good in Piros armor.

His relationship with Nightstar was the other major aspect of his character, and was a way to really round him out. It also gave a great way for me to explain his relationship with Mycinity, and to air his thoughts. I mention it here because really Nightstar is the other half of SM Slayer, and the two are at their best together.

****

Nightstar:

Class: Wavemaster

Real Name: Nobiki Yukimora Arishima

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Residence: Tokyo

Description: As her job as a librarian at a public library shows, Nobiki lives for books. Well-thought and cool tempered, Nobiki rarely acts without thinking. Like her job, she is quiet, and likes to listen to others talk about whatever. Finding peace and tranquility in her books, Nobiki never had any real desire to do anything other than read. Sadly her job is the most quiet time she has as she has to take care of her eighteen-month old daughter Shizuru now that she has divorced her high school sweetheart Tadeoshi Arishima. Often annoyed by her ex's actions and attitudes, which seem to be quite the opposite of her own beliefs, Nobiki still holds a soft place in her heart for her one-time love. If only he could pick up their daughter on time!

Character Design: Nightstar was created as a direct result of my creation of SM Slayer. To really play out his character to its fullest, the Nightstar character was required. Her main purpose had been to both act as a sounding board and voice of reason for SM Slayer, and to act as the group's information gathering source. Basically, she was the Wiseman of the OC group.

As a character she had to possess a lot of the characteristics that SM Slayer did not, both because it created tension and to balance him out. She was also to have an offline relationship with him straight out of initial creation. I actually based her character appearance off another character that a friend and I created for a fantasy novel that I am writing, and the name Nightstar actually comes straight from the last name I gave to that character. It's one of my several original fiction projects. Her character is actually based quite off that very friend, but I also had a little bit of BT in there as well. Some of you might think of Hermione Granger from Harry Potter too, but I didn't use her as a conscious example since in my opinion Hermione was not feminine or motherly enough to work for Nightstar.

As a result of all this, as I continued to write, I realized that she served another purpose. She was the only one that SM Slayer really talked to, and the only one who could ever get through his thick skull long enough to make him listen to reason. Unlike SM Slayer, Nightstar realizes that the lines between right and wrong quite often do blur. Other than Wakizashi, she is by far the only other OC I created who grasped the concept that everything, even good and evil, are open to perspective and interpretation.

Summing it all up, Nightstar is probably the mother of the group, trying her best to help out and care for those around her. How well she succeeds is open to each person's opinion.

****

Creeson:

Class: Heavy Axeman

Real Name: Justin Connover

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Residence: Hawaii, USA

Description: A graduate student and the University of Hawaii, Justin originally lived in northern Minnesota where he earned his undergraduate degree in Theater Arts. Basking in the warm waters of Hawaii after spending most of his life freezing through the bitter winters back home, Justin decided to get his graduate degree in Hawaii more out of an urge for sun and beaches, as well as the chance to learn to surf over any academic reasons. Hoping one day to become a big actor, Justin has had mild success, performing in several small production stage plays as well as a minor role in a cola commercial. Hoping to practice more with his Japanese, which he gained a minor in back at Minnesota, Justin began to log into the Japanese server to play 'The World' in Japanese.

Character Design: Sometimes, due to cutbacks and plot changes, characters that were set to have roles all but disappear. This is what happened to Creeson. I had originally planned to give him a small role, tagging along with Barricade on those adventures where Barricade would have backed down, leaving people like Creeson to step in for him. Sadly, when those scenes got cut, so too did most of Creeson's as well. Obviously I could have tried to work him in, but to be honest it would have required a fairly late introduction and rapid character development that wasn't worth the hassle. Besides, the roles required could be filled by the others just as well, sometimes even better.

Conceptually (I know, it seems weird hearing concept points on a character we really barely met) the main focus for Creeson was that bigger was better. Thus a Heavy Axeman fit him perfectly. Trying to think big, I suppose people like Shaquille O'Neal and Hulk Hogan come to mind, but just big will do. Really he was going to be a rather static, flat character, there for some humor when he didn't understand a word due to him being from outside Japan, but for the most part, words like troll or ogre comes to mind when I think about this character.

The main point for a character like this in thinking big is to re-emphasize how small Kite appears, and that size really doesn't matter, no matter what several of my female friends might say. Sadly, there wasn't much to him as a result of this, but at least he did get the chance to make a cameo in Chapter 10 with the fan club. Maybe next time.

****

Liet:

Class: Wavemaster/Hacker

Real Name: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: He wouldn't tell me

Residence: Again he wouldn't reveal that to me

Description: Restricted. All files encrypted. For more information, contact Helba

Character Design: Ah, our resident bad guy. Well, not quite, but he was the closest thing to it. Like Wakizashi, Liet was the result of a 'responding character', but he was actually the responding character that arose not from this story, but from my playing of the .hack games. He is a special version of such a character though, sort of my all knowing, all powerful god characters. Well he is a hacker. Basically I get these when there are characters of immense power or skill within a story that I read or watch. You should see the responding character I got from watching DBZ. Anyway, the idea was that he was a hacker under Helba who worked behind the scenes.

From a design point, I usually thought of the character Sirius Black of Harry Potter fame, not so much in personality but in appearance. What it really was I suppose was the name, Black. As a result Liet is all in black. Severus Snape is another example used for this, and so the idea of immense magical power was brought forth and mixed with my initial responding character and with a dab of misguided intentions you gained Liet.

More than anything, I wanting him to remain a mystery to everyone, inside and outside the story. The thought of what he was doing, where he was, who he really was and why he was around was to play out through the story, and I wanted it in the back of everyone's minds. Every time you glance off to the side, he might be there watching from the shadows, or even right behind you.

His other major attribute was of course his devotion and dedication to what he believed in. This was to run quite close to SM Slayer, but unlike SM I wanted Liet to seem like he was less on a righteous crusade and more like a religious fanatic of some sort. He knew what the universe was, how it was supposed to be, what needed to happen to reach it, and was willing to take any lengths to reach it. Obstacles were not to be tolerated. It was this idea that was to put him at odds with Mycinity. Liet knew that Kite was the key to saving everything, and he thus needed to focus on that, not be sidetracked by some little girl and all her fantasies.

He tries to be kind of course, subtle and such, but the longer it goes on, the more desperate he gets. For Liet it was supposed to be an inching closer and closer towards that fine line, each time seeming like it was all right, then the next thing was necessary, until anything, no matter how ghastly, was all right if it was for the greater good that he saw.

I suppose Liet was not meant for the story's purpose to be allowed to save himself like SM Slayer was allowed, but I think that if he didn't face the consequences of his actions, and get some sort of retribution taken on him, the others couldn't truly get on with their lives and grow the way I wanted, so I guess he was the sacrifice. Well, in his own thinking, I'm sure it would have been justified.

References mentioned above:

Saigou Takamori: He was a samurai from the Satsuma area who fought for the Ishen Shishi during the Boshin Wars to restore the Emperor to power. His most famous act was his bloodless capture of Edo castle by coming to an agreement with the regent left in command of the castle, Kaishu Katsu. After the war he became a politician in the Meiji government until he was forced out. He then returned to his homeland where he was eventually brought into the Seinan Wars. He committed seppuku upon defeat. For further reference, The character of Katsumoto from The Last Samurai is the more idealized version of Takamori.

Tengu: It's basically a creature from Japanese mythology. It's a human-shaped wind master with a red face and a long nose. It can also mean however that one is full of themselves. It is the latter that I was referring to with Elnon.

Bushido: The code that all samurai abided by in every aspect of their lives. The seven principles are Gi, Rei, Yu, Meiyo, Jin, Makoto, and Chu. Translated these are Honesty and Loyalty, Polite Courtesy, Courage, Honor, Compassion, Complete Sincerity, and Duty and Loyalty. If you want to know more in depth information on this code, I suggest checking your local bookstore or library. You can probably find it online too, everything else is there.

Shimizu: It's a city in the Shizuoka prefecture. Pull out a map for greater reference. Note, this is the only city I reference because the rest are fairly well known.

Tokaido: The old travel route between Tokyo and Kyoto.

Souji Okita: A historical figure from the Boshin Wars who fought on the side of the Shogunate, Okita was the captain of the 1st Squad of the Shinsengumi. I am not certain, but I believe he was a member of the Mibu Clan, as many Shinsengumi were from there, giving them the nickname, "The wolves of Mibu). He was quite carefree and easygoing by nature, but a gifted and ruthless swordsmen. He took part in the raid against Choshu Clan members who planned to set Kyoto ablaze as a distraction to rescue the Emperor and kill top officials. He was killed in an anonymous battle.

Rurouni: basically a wanderer or vagabond. For more, see Rurouni Kenshin by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Kengyu: This refers to the male lead in the Tanabata myth. Basically he's a human who fell for a goddess, Orihime, at first sight, the reverse came true (think Romeo and Juliet, but without the tragedy at the end) but a jealous goddess kept them apart. Finally after much turmoil, a deal was reached where they would get to meet every year on July 7th, Tanabata Day. You see reference to Tanabata Day (Cherry Blossom Festival) in the .hackLegend of the Twilight manga/anime.

Ken Akamatsu: (::bows and worships:: We are not worthy…) The artist and author of the manga titles: A.I. Love You, Love Hina, and most recently Negima! Magi Magister Negi. Quite popular in both Japan and the US, Love Hina has won best manga awards in both countries, and was one of the top selling graphic novels of 2001. Akamatsu-sama's (::bows and worships::) most recent work Negima!, which started serialization in Japan in summer of 2003, is sort of a cross between his previous series and Harry Potter. If you love romantic comedies, or just like a lot of good laughs, I highly recommend any of his three works, all of which are currently available in the US (Love Hina is the only one of the three to have all volumes currently released).

Eric Leitbur: This is me. One thing I always like to do, whether it be original story or no, is to make a guest appearance in any story I write. Note that the me that appears in this story is not how I act, I am not a salesman nor do I hang around hospitals in Japan trying to sell people books. I did it here though because I have no problem making fun of myself.

Thank you for your patronage, and if you would like to talk about this story further with me, or had additional questions, wondering about my next story, etc, you can contact me at and I will be more than happy to reply.


End file.
